In His Heart Forever
by ActionfreakXD
Summary: Geralt seeks Yennefer, leaving Triss behind to know what his heart really wants but after meeting her, he learns that his one time ward Cirilla has returned and is being pursued by the Wild Hunt. Can he find Ciri before the Wild Hunt gets to her? Sequel to Heart of a Witcher.
1. Prologue

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the land beneath it with dazzling beauty. The dense forest canopy preventing any rays from penetrating its eerie darkness. The area was silent except the occasional growl and patting of feet from the wandering creatures sneaking about. Everything was peaceful, as far as it seemed but was stirred as rapid footsteps could be heard from within the darkness of the forest. Within a few moments, a young girl came running out from the darkness of the forest, panting heavily but continuing to sprint from between the trees. It was pretty obvious that she was exhausted and almost out of breath. She fell to her knees and took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing pulse. The girl had ashen hair which was tied in a small bun behind her head and a long scar on her left cheek. Fascinatingly, the ashen haired girl had a beautifully crafted sword on her back, which shone distinctly in the darkness. She looked both powerful and beautiful despite the disfigured scar on her cheek. She turned her head towards the forest as more sounds could be heard coming from within, the sounds of horse's hooves. She didn't waste any time. The girl rose on her feet immediately and started to run again.

Suddenly the most unearthly thing began to happen, the forest and its surrounding areas began to chill and was soon covered with snow and frost within a matter of seconds. Piercing the darkness of the forest, riders donning skeletal looking armour amount equally frightening horses rode out, at least fifty of them. The horses were as black as pitch and the riders sitting on their back were large and terrifying. A low hissing noise came out from the riders. The girl stopped running and turned around to face them. Seeing that the girl had stopped, two riders climbed down from their mounts and made their way towards her with their leader's instruction. They reached her and hesitated as they extended their hands to grab her, but only caught thin air as the girl disappeared in a blast of bright light. The leader of the riders slowly climbed down from his horse and walked towards the two riders who failed to seize the girl. He pulled out his mighty blade and beheaded them with a single stroke. He then looked up towards the sky as the bodies of the 2 riders came clashing to the floor and muttered in a demonic voice, "You can't run away from us forever, Zirael."

[==]

 **VIZIMA, THE ROYAL CHAMBERS...**

Emhyr var Emreis was sitting on his throne with concern evidently shown on his face. He kept thinking about his daughter whom he hadn't seen in years.

"Your Majesty!" Emhyr looked towards his chamberlain hearing his voice.

"Summon her." Emhyr ordered.

"As you wish your Majesty." The chamberlain bowed and left.

After a few moments, the door to the left of the throne of Emhyr opened and in came a woman with unearthly beauty and striking violet eyes. Her raven hair was hanging loose on her back and she was dressed completely in white and black garments. Anyone who stood near her could smell the scent of lilac and gooseberries that came from her body. She bowed to Emhyr and looked up with questioning eyes.

"How far has your search progressed, sorceress?" Emhyr asked sternly.

"I am afraid, I have not been successful, Your Majesty. I tried to find her with magic. But it is only getting her into more danger than she's already in. The Wild Hunt can easily track my magic and find her in little time and if they could get their hands on her, I don't know what they would do to her." The woman replied.

"I do not need to hear your failures, only results. So, what do you suggest we do?" Emhyr said as he rubbed his chin and stared at her.

"My advice is that we should search for her using a more traditional method." She replied.

"We don't have men with such capability and time is a luxury we do not possess." Emhyr shot back.

"Forgive me your Majesty. But I know someone who can help." She again replied calmly.

"Who is it?" The emperor asked.

"The best tracker I know of. Geralt of Rivia. The White Wolf."

"A vatt'ghern... It better be good Yennefer of Vengerberg, for you know the consequences should you fail. I do not like your idea but… anything to save my daughter. You are dismissed." Emhyr replied and it was evident from his tone that he was not too happy about the idea of the Witcher tracking down her daughter.

Yennefer bowed and retired to her chamber. She immediately took a parchment and wrote a letter addressing Geralt, telling him that they need to meet soon in the village of Willoughby. The sorceress was about to fold the parchment but she paused. She reopened the parchment and added a small note at the end of it. I hope to see you soon, my White Wolf. She thought, with a smile on her face.

[==]

 **TEMERIA, ROAD TO WHITE ORCHARD….**

Geralt slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight fell on his face waking him up from his slumber.

He sat up to find that Vesemir is already up and feeding the horses. When Vesemir saw that Geralt was awake he slowly came towards him and said, "It's dawn already so time for us to move."

"Mhm." Geralt replied in his usual manner.

"You were twisting and turning in the night, bad dream?" Vesemir asked, although he already knew about who it was, because Geralt mumbled the name occasionally while he slept.

"Mmhmm. That day when we parted...its been haunting me for months." Geralt muttered with a sour face.

"Don't torture yourself Wolf, she's all right. You'll find Triss and then…"

"Let's not talk about it now alright? We have to go." Geralt said sharply.

"Wait. Show me the letter from Yennefer, might have overlooked some hint in there."

"Didn't overlook anything. We were meant to meet in Willoughby - that's what she wrote. Meanwhile one army or another burned the village to the ground. All we can do is follow her trail, so…." Geralt was stopped by Vesemir from talking further.

"Stop talking for a minute and give me the letter." Geralt handed him the letter. "Well, how about that! It does smell of lilac and gooseberries." The old witcher smirked slightly.

"You were gonna read it, not sniff it." Geralt replied, annoyed.

"We must meet. Soon…. Willoughby, near Vizima…. Hm, nothing else to guide us there." Vesemir murmured. Then his eyes fell on the small note at the end of the letter. "What's this postscript? I still have the unicorn?" Vesemir asked curios.

"That's private. Very private." Geralt replied uncomfortably.

"A-ha…. I understand. Least I think I do. Maybe not entirely, but…. perhaps that's for the best." Vesemir shook his head knowingly.

"Back on topic. How does it look - how far behind Yennefer are we?"

"Two, three days… Trail's fresh. But it looks like it leads towards the main road. Could be muddled there." Vesemir replied. Suddenly Geralt's hand shot to the hilt of the sword on his back hearing a sound coming from nearby.

"Wait. Hear that?" He asked with a side long glance at Vesemir.

"Hmm."

"I hear it. I smell it. Ghouls." Geralt said pulling out his sword from his back. As the words left his mouth, they saw six ghouls approaching.

"Travelling with you never gets boring." Vesemir commented swinging his sword and killing a ghoul. Geralt didn't reply but swiftly beheaded a ghoul after dodging its attack. Soon the ghouls died by the blades of the Witchers.

"Of course. When armies pass, necrophages follow. Let's go before any more show up." Vesemir said while climbing on his horse-back and signalling Geralt to follow him. Geralt whistled for Roach as his mare came to him and licked his face affectionately. Geralt patted her neck smiling a little, then climbed on Roach's back and followed Vesemir.

"War's not exactly going our way." Vesemir spoke while they rode side by side.

"We have a side?" Geralt asked with his eyebrows raised.

"The Northern Realms."

"Radovid's Realms, don't you mean? Temeria and Aedirn are no more." Geralt said as he stared at the burned village, close to the road.

"Radovid had pledged to restore the old borders - soon as he wins the war."

"You honestly believe Radovid will willingly restore the countries he's been after for so long. "

"What do you prefer? Nilfgaard?"

"I do not prefer any of them. But you just look at this burned village. Temerian, Nilfgaardian, Redanian, does it matter? Innocent people lived here nonetheless who wanted nothing to do with the conflict of their greedy monarchs. And now they are either dead of homeless because of their king's stupid war". Geralt said, as they moved along the road.

[==]

 **SOME TIME LATER…**

"Help me! Help!" The two Witchers heard someone crying for help. They urged their horses to run more quickly. After a few moments they saw a cart on the road and a man was underneath it, screaming for help as the mare that was pulling the cart was killed by a Griffin and the monster was eating the horse just beside the cart. Both the Witchers quickly climbed down from their horses letting their horse run away into the treeline. Geralt quickly ran at the Griffin with his sword in his hand. The Griffin looked up and saw him charging. It immediately took flight, escaping from the Witcher's strike by mere inches. It flew away a few meters in the sky, then suddenly turned around and dived towards the two Witchers. Geralt dived away from its path but Vesemir wasn't lucky. His shoulder got wounded by the large talons of the Griffin. It flew up in the sky and turned around to dive again as before. But this time it had no intention of attacking them, instead it picked up the entire horse in its large talons and flew away. Seeing that the monster had gone, Geralt sheathed his blade.

"Is it… Is it gone?" The man asked fearfully from under the cart.

"Yeah. Come out!" Geralt said.

"Gods, that was close! I was sure I'd end up like my mare." The man said, still shaking in fear.

"Provided you got lucky." Vesemir said calmly as he was holding his wounded shoulder.

"Your horse died quickly. But Griffins like to toy with their prey. Eat it, alive, piece by piece." Geralt supplied.

"Ahh-ha. You'd…. you'd like a reward. I suppose?" The man asked.

Geralt shook his head negatively, "You don't owe us anything. You were in need, we helped."

The man looked surprised and said with respect and gratefulness in his tone, "And they call Witchers heartless. Say they won't lift a finger without pay."

"They also say mice are born of rotting straw." Geralt shrugged letting the man know, it was no big deal. He turned his head towards Vesemir, "Back to the trail?"

"Like I said - leads to the main road and ends there. Muddled." Vesemir replied.

The man listened to the Witchers' conversation and asked, "You seek someone?"

"Yes, a woman, medium height, long, black hair. Seen anyone like that?" Geralt asked.

"No. But… There's an inn here in White Orchard. Sole one around. Gets it share of travelers, perhaps you'll learn something there. Besides, the innkeep is my cousin. Tell her Bram sent you, she will treat you like family." Bram answered.

Family. That word hit Geralt in a way he never imagined. He knew being a Witcher he will probably die at the hand of a monster. But since falling in love with a certain red-haired sorceress, a desire within him to have a family with her and Ciri. Since then, he wanted to grow old with her and die peacefully with her and Ciri by his side and not at the hand of the monsters. But he knew his dream was impossible now, because after what he did to her, she would never forgive him, not that he deserves her forgiveness as what he did was the most sinful thing, destroying the very woman's heart who loved him more than anything else in this world. She poured her heart to him and he just broke it into pieces. Not only that but he crushed her hopes and dreams and had no right to do that but he did.

"Not a bad idea… Especially since that wound needs cleaning." Geralt said trying to calm himself from the sorrow he was feeling inside.

"Bah! Beast barely grazed me. But sure… Could use a good tye. Nice and cool, you know, straight from a cellar?" Vesemir said simply trying to lighten the mood because he saw Geralt flinched when he heard the word 'Family' and getting himself into brooding. Vesemir observed Geralt's eyes became distant. He knew what Geralt is thinking about from the expression on his face.

"Geralt… what happened?" Vesemir asked as they started moving towards the inn.

Geralt didn't say anything and he cursed himself for showing that much emotion on his face only because of a simple word. That's not true, you idiot and you know it. That word is more important to you than you are ready to accept. His inner self said to him. Not wanting Vesemir to worry about him he tried to switch the subject.

"So.. a Griffin this close to a village? Strange." Geralt said.

"My thoughts exactly. In a forest or the mountains, sure, but here? And near the main road?"

"Maybe it's the war. Corpses everywhere, the stench of blood, burnt flesh… Drives monsters crazy sometimes." Geralt replied.

"Men too." Vesemir shot back calmly. He continued, "And don't try to avoid my question Geralt. You thinking about her again?"

"Mhm." Geralt mumbled.

"Why are you getting depressed? You will find her and then everything will be fine." Vesemir tried to soothe his companion.

"I still feel guilty. For what I did to her, she won't forgive me. Besides I don't deserve her forgiveness anyway." Geralt replied with sad eyes.

"I am not telling what you did with her was right but it was necessary. After you deal with the Wish of the Djinn, go back to her and tell her everything. Believe me, she will understand and forgive you immediately because I saw unimaginable love for you in her eyes." Vesemir tried to lessen his worry.

"I….I don't know."

"Everything will be alright Wolf, you'll see." Vesemir continued, "We need to watch ourselves in White Orchard. And we should leave as soon as we learn anything." Geralt only nodded in approval.

[==]

The inn at the White Orchard was crowded with many people. People sat there drinking, talking or relaxing after a long journey. The door of the inn opened and two Witchers stepped inside the inn. The two Witcher's presence made the inn silence for few moments as all people stopped whatever they were doing and gawked at the Witchers.

Geralt and Vesemir ignored the looks of the people and moved towards the inmate. As they passed by the tables one man commented, "I will not drink with weevil-arsed freaks." Geralt stopped and gave the man a death glare but didn't say anything.

"Beg your pardon for those thugs." The innkeeper who was an elderly woman pleaded.

"No need. We are used to it." Vesemir shrugged.

"Folk are jumpy around here. Armies just passed through, now a Griffin is prowling about….." The elderly woman informed them.

"Mhm. Already had the pleasure." Geralt said.

"Anything I can help you with, Master Witchers?"

"We need some supplies and need to stay here for few hours." Vesemir answered.

"We ran into your kinsman, Bram." Geralt added.

"Bram? How is he?" The woman asked anxiously.

"Alive. Sends his regards." Geralt replied.

"Master Witchers, here are your food and drinks. Anything else you need?"

"Looking for a woman. Raven-haired, violet eyes. Dresses in black and white. Riding in from Willoughby. And, uh, strange as it sounds - lilac and gooseberries, might have smelled that." Geralt said.

"I have not seen nor smelt such a lady. Believe me, I'd remember."

"Yeah. Especially hard to forget this one." Vesemir added.

"Plenty of travellers about, though, folk from all over. Might be worth your while to ask after her." The woman said.

"Thanks. For everything." Geralt said gently.

The two Witchers turned around to find a table, when the woman called them from behind, "Master Witchers, would you be of a mind to kill the Griffin? Beast is a scourge on our land. Only killed livestock at first, but it's got a taste for human flesh of late. We are a feared to set foot outdoors."

"If someone will pay us, won't say no." Geralt replied while Vesemir managed to find an empty table and sat there already tending to the wound on his left shoulder.

"You need help?" Geralt asked as he stared at the bleeding wound.

"Please. I am not decrepit yet." Vesemir replied.

"Alright. Then I will ask about Yennefer, maybe someone saw something."

"Mhm. Just remember - we'd rather not draw any attention. We are not welcome here."

[==]

 **LOCATION: NOVIGRAD**

"Dandelion how's business?" Zoltan asked after entering Dandelion's inn.

"Same as usual, nothing new or exciting. You know its been getting boring here recently." Dandelion replied annoyingly while tapping his quill on the table.

"Suppose so. Oh, by the way, have you seen Triss recently? Haven't seen her for the last few days." Zoltan asked curiously.

"She hasn't come here recently. As I recall, Last time Triss came here, she told me that she was busy making sure that her fellow mages were safe from the Witch Hunters." Dandelion replied.

"The situation is critical in Novigrad as of now. I told her to leave Novigrad but she won't listen." Zoltan huffed and folded his hands over his chest.

"She is too stubborn, exactly like someone else we know very well." Dandelion shrugged.

"Ah-a! Speaking of Geralt, have you heard anything from him?"

"No! He didn't send me a single letter. Probably busy running after Yennefer like a dog as he used to or spending time with her in bed." Dandelion shot back angrily.

"Dandelion….. " Zoltan tried to say something but was quickly intervened by his friend.

"Please! Don't say anything! You didn't see Triss, when she arrived here from Kaer Morhen. She was practically a wreck. I let her stay in one of the rooms upstairs. She remained behind closed doors day and night, not eating, not talking, and just crying there all the time. She didn't let anyone inside the room nor did she came out until two days later, since she came here. I've been prying on her door at night and heard her sobbing and cursing herself for being a fool." Dandelion said then took a deep breath. "I feel sorry for the girl."

"Why would she think that she was a fool?" Zoltan asked scratching his beard.

"Why wouldn't she? She let herself believe that Geralt won't leave her side ever, even for Yennefer." Dandelion paused and took a sip from his drink and continued, "I saw love in her eyes, Zoltan, and it was for a single man only."

"So, Geralt is running after Yennefer again, after what he and Triss had?" Zoltan asked.

"It seems likely. I can't think of any other reason for Triss's heartbreak, although she didn't tell me anything specific. I asked her numerous times but she avoided my questions every time. I only hope that Geralt doesn't regret it in the future because of what he did."

"So, what did she say, I mean after she calmed down a bit?"

"Nothing important. She wasn't the same anymore. The smiling, laughing and blushing Triss is no more. She was like a living corpse. She looked like someone drained her soul from her body and kept her alive soulless." Dandelion looked down towards the drink in his hand absentmindedly. He added softly, "Geralt broke her heart into tiny pieces, Zoltan. Her emotions were... Well it's better if I do not speak in details. It was like, now would be angry and the next she is crying. Seeing one of my best friends in so much pain... it hurts me. I could only imagine the pain she is still going through."

"I know; I also saw her. She was distant, quiet, always looked lost and the smile that always remained on her face is gone. Haven't seen her smiling till she came here." Zoltan said sadly.

Dandelion nodded in reply and took another sip from his drink. "But something confuses me Zoltan."

"What is that?" Zoltan raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know but how Geralt could push away Triss from his life because... I saw the same level of adoration in Geralt's eyes which I saw every time in Triss' eyes."

"Isn't it obvious? Yennefer!" Zoltan huffed.

"No. There must be more to this. Either Triss isn't telling us deliberately or she doesn't know herself."

"Maybe you are right. If Geralt loved her the way you are saying, he wouldn't have pushed her away after regaining his memory, even for Yennefer."

"Hmph. But we can never be sure until Geralt tells us why he pushed her away. But..." Dandelion was about to say more, but he stopped when his eyes fell on someone standing behind Zoltan. "Priscilla!" He exclaimed in joy. "When did you return?" He asked eagerly standing up. His eyes were shining in relief. Priscilla smiled back at them, particularly Dandelion. Zoltan noticed the exchange and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I returned a few moments ago. How are you Dandelion, Zoltan?" She asked with a smile.

"I am doing quite well... as well as one can be when the war is going on. How was your journey?" Zoltan asked.

"It was fantastic. I enjoyed the path so much. Want to go there again." She replied. "By the way, what were the two of you talking about until I arrived?"

"We were talking about our friend, the sorceress Triss Merigold." Dandelion replied.

"Triss Merigold? When will you introduce me to her, Dandelion?" Priscilla asked excitedly. She had heard many tales about the sorceress of Maribor and her lover, Witcher Geralt of Rivia. Hearing about the sorceress she easily realized that the sorceress was a wonderful person and Priscilla didn't know the reason but she felt an urge to meet Triss Merigold.

"Not anytime soon. She was here a few days ago but she left and hasn't come back ever since. And I don't even know she's alive or not, seeing what's happening in the city…" Dandelion shook his head, then said quietly. "Besides she isn't the same person anymore."

"Why?" Priscilla asked eagerly.

"It's a very complicated matter. I don't know the entire thing myself." Dandelion said.

"Well tell me as much you know. Make me understand." She said with annoyance.

"It's a very long tale. Make yourselves comfortable." Dandelion said to both Zoltan and Priscilla knowing that Zoltan also wanted to hear what happened a few months ago. Dandelion sat down on his chair. Priscilla and Zoltan followed his action. After they were comfortable, Dandelion begin the tale of the White Wolf and his sorceress Triss Merigold of Maribor.

Hearing some part of the story, Priscilla stopped Dandelion, "Wait. Did you just say that the statue of Cymoril and her lover magically turned itself into Geralt and Triss' statue? Are you serious?" Priscilla asked in disbelief.

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes." Zoltan said and Priscilla's eyes widened more in shock.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Then she smiled at the thought of two people loving each other so much without any purpose. That's true love. In that moment she wanted a certain someone to love her like that. But it is unfortunate that the man she loves is too blind or dense to realize her love for him. She stopped thinking about him and urged Dandelion to continue his story. At the end of the story Priscilla had tears in her eyes.

"This is so sad and unfair. She didn't deserve it." Priscilla said while rubbing away the tears from her eyes.

"She didn't." Both Dandelion and Zoltan agreed.

Priscilla was so overwhelmed with emotion that she asked Dandelion bluntly, "I am going to my room. You have anything else to say to me?" Priscilla asked hopefully.

"No. Nothing right now. Why?" Dandelion asked obliviously.

"Nothing. Forget that I even asked." Priscilla shot back angrily and stormed away thinking how dense someone can be.

"What did I do?" Dandelion asked Zoltan, totally confused.

"You are pretty dense my friend. Don't worry you will realize it very soon." Zoltan chuckled.

"Hmph!" Dandelion lowered his head on the table mostly confused about Priscilla's reaction and irritated at Zoltan's teasing. "Go away Zoltan!" Dandelion said annoyed.

"Alright." Zoltan replied with laughter and left from there.

[==]

 **WHITE ORCHARD: INN**

Geralt started asking people in the inn about Yennefer. Most of the people wasn't ready to talk with him. However, after sometime he managed to discover that Yennefer was seen riding through the village but where she went remained unknown. Geralt questioned all the people in the inn except one man - a tall bald man sitting alone in a table. Geralt sat down on the stranger's opposite side, facing him.

"I am looking for a woman." Geralt said.

"Ahh. Like everyone." The stranger said, amused.

"Not like everyone, and not just any woman. She smells of lilac and gooseberries, dresses in black and white."

"Hm. Have a drink. It will lift your spirits."

"Not in the mood. Can we cut to the chase? You saw her or not?" Geralt said, a little bit annoyed.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg?" The stranger asked taking Geralt completely by surprise.

"Never mentioned her name." Geralt enquired.

"Yet you described her perfectly. And once I hear something, I never forget. Can't help it." He shrugged.

"How do you know Yennefer?"

"What a question. Master Dandelion's ballads, of course. The only way a humble merchant might hope to rub against greatness. Unless, that is, he's as lucky as I am."

"And runs into a very patient Witcher?" Geralt asked impatiently.

"Into Geralt of Rivia, himself. The Butcher of Blaviken." The stranger again surprised Geralt.

"Recognize me from Master Dandelion's ballads, too?" Geralt asked with suspicion.

"To your health." The stranger said and gulped down his entire drink avoiding Geralt's question.

"What do you do? Who are you?" The Witcher asked getting more and more suspicious. His instincts were telling him that the man sitting on his opposite side is dangerous.

"A mangy vagrant. Gaunter O'Dimm, at your service." The stranger said and bowed.

"Vagrant - that a profession now?"

"Ah. Once a merchant of mirrors. The madding crowd dabbed me Master Mirror, or the Man of Glass." He replied as he twisted a glass in his hand.

"So you have seen Yennefer?"

"Before you appeared, it never occurred to me that might have been Yennefer. Who would've thought..."

"Get to the point." Geralt stopped his blabbering.

"A Nilfgaardian scout from the local garrison saw her. At their camp. She rode in there - dark of night, black and white, gooseberries and... yes, I know. Had a terse exchange with the garrison Commander and raced off."

"Where to?"

"I am not omniscient. Ask the garrison Commander."

"Thank you." Geralt said, stood up from his seat and turned away to leave. But Gaunter's next sentence stopped him dead in his tracks, "I also saw, Triss Merigold." Geralt instantly turned back towards the man, his face showing the emotion he was feeling at that moment.

"Where did you see her?" Geralt asked eagerly.

"Deepest apologies, but I must ask. Is this about love?"

"None of your damn business. Get to the point. Where did you see her?" Geralt asked angrily, running out of patience. He could hear his own heart beating rapidly inside his chest, just at the mere mention of her name.

Gaunter looked into Geralt's eyes and grinned subtly. "Yes, as a vagrant I deserve no explanation. Back to the point as you said, I saw her near Novigrad a few months ago. Easily recognisable with her lovely red hair and tarnishing beauty. Not many women have red hair like that and doubt anyone else is as beautiful as she, a real treat for the eyes." Geralt's eyes narrowed in determination to find Triss.

"Thank you, a lot." He said calmly to Gaunter.

"Farewell Geralt, maybe we'll meet again...someday."

[==]

 **NOVIGRAD**

Two hooded men were standing inside the dark alley of the streets of Novigrad. They were hidden from watchful eyes by the darkness of the alley. They looked poor, like beggars. Their clothes were dirty and torn at many places. They were standing on the streets bare footed, and their gaze were fixed on the soldiers, clad in blue armour. The soldiers were dragging a man and a woman out from their house.

The man seemed to be beaten badly as he was almost unconscious and had numerous wounds on his body. The woman was crying heavily with her gaze on the unconscious man.

"Please. Please. Have mercy on us." The woman begged to the soldiers.

"Shut up!" One of the soldier slugged her across the face splitting her lips. They bound her hands, legs and mouth tightly. The wounded man lay on the ground motionless. Silent tears were running down from the woman's eyes.

"Is he dead?" The Commander asked his men.

"I will see, Commander." One of the soldier answered. He approached the man lying on the ground and kicked him hard in his stomach. The man didn't react against the blow he received.

"It seems that he is dead." The soldier said turning around the body of the dead man with his leg.

Desperately, the woman tried to reach for the dead man, but she was met with a hard kick in her belly. She tried to breathe with difficulty, as the gag hindered her breathing. The woman curled her body and cried silently.

"Good work Marbo." Said the soldier, who seemed to be the leader, as his armour was a little different from the other soldiers. Then he turned towards the helpless woman lying, tied on the ground. Silent tears were still running down her face as she realized the man whom she loved, is dead.

"Now it's time to take care of you, whore. But before we end your life, why don't we allow ourselves some pleasure, since we have a whore at our mercy?" The commander said evilly.

The woman's eyes widened, realizing what is about to happen to her. She shook her head rapidly side to side with her eyes closed. The soldiers cheered at their commander's offer. Receiving the Commander's signal, two soldiers carried the woman back inside the house and threw her on a bed. She tried to free herself desperately but failed. Still she tried but failed again and again. One of the two soldiers remained inside the room and the other one left. Finally, the Commander entered the room with an evil smile on his face.

"Our duties won't allow us time to pleasure ourselves. But today it seems we have that opportunity, which we will use very well." He gave another evil smile to the woman. Watching her frightened eyes, he bent down to whisper in her ears, "We will fuck you until you die. You asked for mercy, I gave you that. You will die from extreme pleasure and you won't be able to find a better way to die." Her eyes widened more and she struggled desperately to free herself. The commander grabbed her throat tightly to stop her movements, "You don't have a choice whore. So lay still." The commander signalled the soldier inside the room to untie her legs and mouth and then leave the room. The soldier did as he was ordered and left the room.

The commander lifted her clothes above her waist and spread her legs forcefully. She tried to prevent him but he was too strong for her. He undid his pants and positioned himself. The woman again tried to prevent him but her efforts were futile. She screamed when he forced himself inside her in one swift motion.

In the streets the two hooded men were still standing in the shadows keeping their eyes on the soldiers from the dark corner of the streets. They could realize what was going on inside the house but they were powerless to prevent it. A few minutes later the Commander exited the house still fastening his belt around his waist. Then the soldiers entered the house one by one in turns. The mysterious men looked at each other helplessly since they couldn't do anything to save that woman. Almost an hour later the soldiers carried the woman's limp, dead body from inside the house. Blood were dripping from the corner of her lips, face bruised, clothes torn apart and the entire lower portion of her body was covered in blood.

"These two have been taken care of. But the most dangerous one still remains. Triss Merigold." The commander said to his men.

"Merigold! She's a sweet thing, maybe when we will get her in dimeritium, we can satisfy ourselves and she can please us far better than anyone else." The other soldier added with evil grin on his face.

The two mysterious men saw and heard enough and slowly sneaked away from there. They came to a halt at a safe distance away from that place.

"Our master and the sorceress should know about this." One of the men said.

"Indeed. Let's not waste any time." The other one agreed.

[==]

When Geralt exited the inn he found his path blocked by the goons he saw earlier in the inn.

"Don't want your kind here, freak." One if the goons said.

"Wouldn't want to stay long, anyway." Geralt replied calmly.

"Maybe not. And maybe you'll stay forever." Another goon threatened.

Geralt's eyes narrowed as he said. "I doubt it."

"Fuck off." Said another one of the goons and attacked Geralt with his fist raised.

Geralt dodged his attack easily and countered with a vicious upper-cut of his own knocking the man out cold. Another one charged at him with a scream but Geralt merely stepped aside and his head got smashed into the inn's wall. He crumpled to the ground unconscious. The last one threw a punch at Geralt. Geralt ducked down and kicked him between his legs. The goon howled in pain and fell to the ground and kept on thrashing on the ground trying to overcome the sudden overwhelming pain he was feeling at his manhood. Geralt stepped past them and climbed on Roche's back and left the inn.

[==]

 **SOMETIME LATER AT THE NILFGAARDIAN GARRISON**

Geralt dismounted from his mare and surveyed his surroundings. In appearance, it was an old ruined Fort, which barely stood in one piece. The Witcher climbed the stairs and came face to face with the two guards blocking the gate of the garrison.

"Military camp. No locals allowed without the express consent of the garrison commander." The guards said.

"I look like a local to you?" Geralt asked.

"You look like trouble." One of the guards spoke.

"Dead wrong. I make trouble go away. I am a Witcher."

"A Witcher….? Captain Peter Saar Gwynleve is in the tower. Turn right, past the gate."

Geralt nodded and headed towards the tower as instructed by the guards. There he found the Captain talking with a peasant about grains supply to the Nilfgaardians. Geralt waited patiently for the peasant to leave.

The Captain turned his attention on Geralt when the peasant left, "I summoned only the ealdorman and the smith, Willis - but it is said he is a dwarf. You are too tall to be him."

"Very perceptive of you. Geralt of Rivia. Witcher." Geralt introduced himself.

"A vatt'ghern. This explains why I did not hear your footsteps. What do you seek here?"

"Yennefer of Vengerberg. Where was she headed?"

"This is a military secret." The Captain looked at him and frowned.

"Haven't thrown me out yet. Haven't called the guards. So go ahead - what's your price?"

"There is a griffin in the area. Slay it, and then I shall see what I can do."

"Why do you care about this griffin?" Geralt asked curios.

"Because I care about people." Geralt almost snorted hearing the Captain's answer but he restrained himself. The Captain continued, "The beast already killed ten already. Including a few of my men." So that's the real reason, Geralt thought. The Captain turned around from Geralt with his hand behind his back. His gaze on the outstretched land, "To hunt it, I would need to mobilize the entire garrison, comb the woods, organize a battle. Simply impossible."

"Too big a hassle, right?" Geralt asked.

"No. Too high a risk. I cannot disperse my forces. Temeria's army has crushed, but its common folk remain, ready to answer a call to arms. So as to this griffin, I can sit on my hands or hire a professional." The Captain replied.

"It's a deal. Some questions before I start. Know where the griffin has its lair?" The Witcher folded his arms on his chest as he asked for information.

"It kept to the Vulpine Woods at first. I sent a patrol there, five young men. A hunter found them two days on. I only recognized because they wore our plate. Since then, the griffin has grown bold. Attacks in villages, fields, on the main road."

"Meaning it's abandoned its lair. Gonna have to set a trap." Geralt muttered to himself.

"I judge from your tone this will not be easy. What do you require?" Captain Peter asked.

"I will need bait, a specific herb - buckthorn. Scent should lure the griffin from ten miles off."

"Buck… buckthorn? I do not know this. But I am not yet fluent in the Common tongue. Go to Tomira, an herbalist. She lives near the crossroads. She will aid you."

"Need more information about this griffin. Its sex, why it's abandoned its lair." The Witcher said and shook his head.

"Shall I bring you witnesses?"

"They won't say anything I don't already know. I need to go where your men died, look around. What's the name of the hunter who found them?"

"Mislav. He has a hut south of the village, very near the wood. Helpful fellow. A little strange, though." The Captain replied.

"Tomira and Mislav. Thanks." Geralt said sharply and turned to leave.

"Good hunting to you."

[==]

 **SOME TIME LATER AT THE HERBALIST'S HUT…**

"Sorry for the intrusion. Bad time?" Geralt greeted the herbalist.

"Not at all. Hand me the beggartick. It's the….." She replied without away from her table on which she was working with some herbs. Geralt handed her the beggartick before she finished her sentence. That got her attention.

"...red bloom. Well, well, one versed in herbs." She said.

"Probably saying too much… but I know a bit for instance, that beggartick is poisonous." Geralt said.

"In large doses. Small ones soothe pain and bring forth pleasant dreams. Which is all I can hope to do for her." She said looking towards a young woman lying on a bench. Her mid-section was covered in bandages and she was groaning in pain.

"Griffin do that to her?" Geralt asked staring at the wounded woman.

"To Lena? Yes. Attacked her at night. She was walking in the woods. Poor girl."

"At night… through the woods? In wartime? Why she was there?" Geralt asked curiously.

"Meeting a boy. The young, you know… do foolish things for love. Wounds are healing, but she will die. Blood is pooling in her skull. Nothing my brews can do to help."

"Hmm the young is not so different from the adults it seems." Geralt mumbled, then continued. "Could try to help her with one of my potions. Swallow can heal internal haemorrhages…. but Witcher's potions aren't exactly for humans."

"She'll die as it is. She has no other choice." Tomira said sadly.

"Yes. A peaceful death, soothed by your concoctions. If I give her swallow and something goes wrong, the whole village will hear her screams."

"I understand. Do as you will."

Geralt frowned as he knew that he will again have to make a hard choice, but with the potion there is at least minimal chance she will survive. And without the potion will die definitely. "Here." He decided and handed her the potion. "And looking for buckthorn. Know if it grows anywhere around here?"

"Mhm. Bottom of the river, where the channels is widest. But you do know that once out of the water….."

"...it'll stink worse than a week-old carcass? Counting on it." Geralt finished for her.

"Sorry for my curiosity, what is a Witcher doing in White Orchard?"

"I am hunting the griffin." The witcher replied.

"I was thinking…. A few years ago we had trouble, drowners under the bridge. Whole village had to pitch in for a Witcher. Who now can afford the bounty on a Griffin's head?"

"Captain Peter Saar… something, something."

"Ah. Good to know the Black Ones are looking out for our welfare." Tomira nodded.

"Nilfgaard values one thing - order. Griffin's disturbing that, it's gotta go."

"Yes. First they'll tend to the monsters, then to the folk."

"Not from here, are you? Lot of bitterness in you. Too much for someone who's spent her life in a hut in the middle of nowhere." Geralt said.

"And you are in a hurry. Elsewise you'd not use bait, just wait for the griffin to attack again."

Geralt was a little bit surprised and he admired the woman's intelligence. "Believe we could have an interesting conversation."

"But, why did you choose to give Lena the potion knowing that it could be fatal to her health?" Tomira said curiously.

"It was better than doing nothing."

She smiled, "I like you Witcher. You are a good man."

"So what's your story?" Geralt asked as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms on his chest.

"A sad one. Do you know the Temple of Melitele in Ellander?" She asked, her eyes turned a little sad remembering her past.

"Do I know it? Can't remember how many times I have been there, how many times Mother Nenneke stitched me up."

"We must have missed each other. I studied to become a healer under Mother Nenneke. Hm… I was eighteen when they took me in. An age at which teachings interest one far less than love. There was a boy - Goslav. He'd bare his chest to work. The novices couldn't keep their eyes off him - tripped over their own feet, dropped things. I left the temple for him. We passed a lovely summer together, and then he left." She said with her eyes closed and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She continued, "Nenneke refused to take me back. My parents uttered not a word, gave me a travel cloak and a small coin pouch. I struggled long to find a place where I'd feel safe, needed. Until I finally arrived here. End of story."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to return the painful memories...I know what its like." Geralt said quietly and the woman nodded to him. "Take care of yourself Tomira and one day you will find your true love. Farewell and thanks for the information." Believe me, because I had found true love and lost it. Now, there is almost no hope to get her back..

"Farewell Witcher. Thank you for everything and good luck on the path." Tomira replied with a gentle smile.

Outside her hut Geralt tried to control his emotions. What is happening to him, he was never like this before. He is letting his emotions getting the better of him and that could cost him. But he couldn't help himself, when he thought about her heartbroken face when she left Kaer Morhen. Geralt pushed those memories away and concentrated himself on the task in his hand and climbed on his horse' back to get the buckthorn from under the river and meet Mislav..

[==]

 **THE HUNTER'S HUT, NEAR THE WOODS…..**

"Anyone home?" Geralt called, while knocking on the door of the hut. No one answered. Geralt realized that Mislav was not at home. Now he need to track him down. And where is he? He sighed. The smell of the buckthorn is really bothering him… well it always bothered him and more so because of his sensitive nose. He found Mislav's track on the road and followed it. He found the hunter in the jungle crouching behind a bush with bow and arrow in his hand.

"You Mislav?" Geralt asked him. Instead of answering him he told Geralt not to make noises and indicated him towards a pack of Wild dogs feeding on a dead man's body a few feet away.

"Wolves? No - wild dogs." Geralt said to him.

"Yes, more than dangerous than wolves because wolves hunt to fill their bellies. Wild dogs kill for sport." The hunter replied.

"Just like humans." Geralt sighed and shook his head.

"Aye, they've learned much from us. Why not cruelty, too?"

"I'm hunting bigger game. The Nilfgaardians the griffin killed - where'd you find them?"

"Ah. I see….. You a Witcher? That monster slayer they were talking about in the village?" Mislav said as he turned his gaze on Geralt.

"Mhm."

"I'll show you, sure. But, er, I gotta kill those mutts before they hurt someone. Will you help? That is, if you don't mind blunting your silver blades on them." The hunter said as he was preparing his weapon.

"Sure. Griffin's not going anywhere."

"No, dogs might, though. So, step careful, now. Come on."

"These dogs have been a problem for a while now?" Geralt asked.

"Since the war started. Soldier on the march, he'll stop to rape a woman, strangle her, kill her man for a chuckle, and even butcher a cow. But a dog? A kicking passing, no more. So these stray mutts form packs. They're gaunt, guts stuck to their spines, covered in scabies…. but they just won't die. Cause they are clever. More so than foxes. And they hate men something fierce." The hunter explained but stopped abruptly.

"Too late. They attacked another one." Mislav said watching the wild dogs feeding on a man's body.

"Time to end this terror." Geralt said pulling out his sword and he attacked the wild dogs. With Mislav's help he killed all the dogs within no time. Mislav seemed to recognise the dead man's body. When Geralt asked him about it he revealed that once he was a Lord's hunter and Mislav loved the Lord's son. Obviously that didn't end well, as the Lord discarded Mislav from his castle and his son hanged himself to death. Hearing his story Geralt felt pity for the man.

"I am sorry." Geralt said.

"Ah, ancient history now." He said casually. "I was to show you where I found the Nilfgaardians. Come."

Mislav showed Geralt the place of the attack and left wishing him good luck in his hunt. From there Geralt found out that the Nilfgaardians had camped there. After searching for a moment he found a footprint leaving that place and headed towards the hills. He followed it carefully. Finally, when he climbed over the hill he discovered a dead griffin's body. From examining it he came to the conclusion that it was a female royal griffin and the Nilfgaardians somehow sneaked on it and killed it. Geralt then realised that it must have been the griffins mate. It all explained why the male griffin was so aggressive, it hunted the Nilfgaardians in the forest first then started attacking the other areas. When he was done examining the site he decided to go back to the inn to talk with Vesemir and lay a trap.

[==]

 **LATER, AT THE INN**

"Yes? What is it Wolf?" Vesemir asked as Geralt approached him.

"Got good news and bad news. Good news first - Captain of the Nilfgaardian garrison knows where Yennefer went."

"And the bad news is that we have to kill the griffin for him." Vesemir finished for him.

"Mhm."

"What else could he want from two Witchers? Go on, tell me what you know."

"Griffin abandoned its lair. Gotta make a lure, set a trap." Geralt said.

"And how's that going?"

"Got the buckthorn."

"Oughta work like a charm. Powerful scent." Vesemir said as he sniffed the specific smell.

"More like a stench." Geralt said disgusted. He continued, "Learned some things. It's a male, had its nest in the Vulpine Woods. The Nilfgaardians burned the woods down, killed its mate, smashed their eggs - thought they'd fixed things."

"Hm. It's always the same. Instead of sending a professional, they try to do it themselves, only end up making matter worse. Well, hm. Fine, if everything's ready we can get to work." The old witcher said.

"Yeah. No point in waiting. I am ready. But first, we need a good spot to ambush it."

"Whilst you were out I picked one out already. Other side of the stream - there's fields and a grove. Plenty of room and far enough so no one'll get in our way." Vesemir pointed to the place.

"Good. Meet you there."

"Wait! Are you alright Wolf? The hunt can be hard, you sure you're ready?" Vesemir asked as he placed his hand on Geralt's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Geralt replied, but Vesemir noticed it wasn't true.

On his way to the field Geralt met Bram again just a few steps away from the inn. He already set up his store and started his business.

"People say all kinds of things about Witchers, but I've always known yours to be an honourable guild." Bram praised Geralt.

"I see that you have managed to salvage some goods."

"Yes, but I await the repair of my wagon. As time passes, my losses grow. Do you need something? I'll let it go half-free." He offered. Geralt did bought some things for himself and he paid Bram double the price he asked for.

"What? Why are you paying me double?" Bram asked.

"I am not. I am merely paying you the original price." Geralt replied.

Bram smiled. "You are an unusual Witcher and a very unusual man. Men don't pass away an opportunity when they get one, but you…."

Geralt cut him off, "It wasn't fair buy things from you at half-price. You are already suffering a lot. So there is nothing unusual about me paying the full price."

"May god's bless you Witcher and help you in every step." Bram blessed the Witcher.

"Farewell. Take care." Geralt said and left.

[==]

 **SOMETIME LATER**

"A stream, amber waves of grain…. charming place. Perfect for an ambush." Geralt greeted Vesemir in the field.

"I know how to choose them." Vesemir shrugged.

"So, ready?" Geralt asked as he quickly checked his weapons.

"Let's start. Wind is good, bait's scent will spread quickly."

They both set up the bait carefully and hid themselves in the bush and waited for the griffin to arrive. Vesemir handed him a crossbow which he won at card games. Geralt jested with him which he shrugged off.

Moments later, Geralt realized that once again he was falling into his thoughts, so he decided to talk with Vesemir. "So, tell me… once we find Yennefer, what'll you do? Got your eye on a contract?"

"No, I have other plans. I'll go to Kaer Morhen."

"A little early to settle in for the winter." Geralt remarked.

"Snows are a way off, yes…. and that's what worries me. Nilfgaard has crossed the Pontar in the east. Puts them maybe a week's march from Kaer Morhen. If they reach the valley before snows can cover the passes…. well, we need to cover our tracks, hide our paths. Speaking of winter, and wintering - think you'll come this year?"

Geralt leaned his head down and responded with sadness in his voice. "Maybe. Don't know really. If I could find her and she agrees. Got a lead, she was seen near Novigrad. And it also depends on what the will happen to me once the Djinn's magic breaks."

"That's hardly a lead." Vesemir said understandingly.

"It's better than nothing."

"What you told me then when we talked. I know which woman you love and with whom you will be in the future."

"I wish if it was only that easy." Geralt sighed, Vesemir just patted him on the shoulder.

Then they heard sounds of huge wings and the cry of a monster. The griffin has arrived. "Hear that? It's close." Vesemir said in a low voice. Then they saw the beast landing on the field near the bait.

"Let's go give it a warm welcome." Geralt said as he drew his sword.

They both ran with their silver swords in hands at the griffin. But it took flight once it saw them. It turned back in mid-air and dived with its claws outstretched. Vesemir and Geralt dived away from its path. After missing its target, it tried to escape but Geralt was ready for that. He shot a bolt at the griffin from his crossbow bringing it down on the ground. This thing works well. Geralt thought as he managed to damage its wings badly so it couldn't take flight again. The two Witchers managed to take out the downed griffin without any difficulty.

"Take the griffin's head to the Black Ones, I'll ready our horses."

Geralt nodded and rode away to the garrison to meet the Captain with the griffin's head.

[==]

 **AT THE GARRISON**

"What do you want?" The Captain said pissed off as he was angry because the peasant he was talking with earlier had supplied rotten grains.

"Fulfilled my end of the bargain. Your turn. Where'd Yennefer go?" Geralt asked.

"To Vizima."

"She was a day's ride from here the whole time, under my nose? Might've said so." The Witcher said angrily.

"Yes, I might have. But you wouldn't have killed the griffin. Tit for tat."

Geralt turned away to leave but the Captain stopped him.

"We are not done. It's yours." The Captain said offering him a pouch of gold. "I would not want you to say that you were inadequately compensated." Geralt watched the Captain over his shoulder and strode off from there. There was no way he would take the coins from the Black One's after what they did to her. Every time he remembers her tortured state he feels an overwhelming anger and an urge to kill all the Nilfgaardians in his sight but he didn't. So before the things get more… complicated he walked away from there.

[==]

 **AT THE INN….**

"Yennefer is in Vizima. Got a few friends there, so….." Geralt said but Vesemir didn't answer. He looked up with curious eyes and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Look around, trouble brewing." Vesemir replied indicating the goons Geralt encountered just outside the inn a few hours ago.

"Then, we should leave immediately." Geralt said getting up.

Suddenly a quarrel started between the owner of the inn and a younger woman. Vesemir tried to stop the fight but the goons got involved. Geralt got really angry this time.

"Get out! All of you." Geralt warned the goons in a cold voice but they merely shrugged it off and took out their weapons. As a result, a small fight started and the goons lay dead in no time at the hands of the Witchers. The old woman requested the Witcher's to get away and never come back. They listened and stepped outside the inn to find their path blocked by the Nilfgaardians. behind them a woman stepped forward, with long raven hair, violet eyes and dressed completely in black and white. Seeing the woman, Geralt's eyes widened and something inside him started to change. He immediately felt an attraction towards this woman. He only managed to say, "Ye… Yen? How?"

[==]

 **NOVIGRAD**

Triss Merigold sat in front of a mirror in her room, twirling a lock of her red hair between her fingers absentmindedly while numerous thoughts were running inside her mind. She needed a plan to get her fellow mages out from Novigrad somehow but the Witch Hunter' already killed many of her friends. Those who left, are hiding somewhere in the city. She knew that she was in far more danger than the others but her concern was to get her friends to safety. Some of the members of the Lodge were also abducted and they had been missing for some time now. It was obvious that they would be on the Witch Hunter's priority list since all those months ago they got themselves involved in assassination of kings. Even those like her who were not involved into anything at all were also being hunted by them. The situation in Novigrad had become far worse in recent days, more so than she ever imagined. The Witch Hunters were also targeting people who are in any way related to the mages. That was the reason behind cutting her ties with her dear friends even when they are so close to each other. She couldn't let her friends or anyone suffer because of her, she wouldn't allow it, ever. Now that she had cut her ties with her friends she was relieved with the thought that they were safe without her.

But, for now, she needed someone's help desperately. Francis Bedlam, the king of beggars, offered to keep the mages hidden in exchange for 80% of her earnings in which she immediately agreed. But keeping the mages hidden in the massive city of Novigrad was not a solution. How long would they stay hidden here? The Witch Hunters are bound to discover their hiding place at one time and when they find the mages what can the mages can do? Nothing. They will die a painful and miserable death at the hunter's hands. The mages needed to get away from Novigrad somehow. That's why they needed someone beside her, supporting her in every step. She needed him badly and just not for his help but to see him one last time with her own eyes since she didn't know whether she would survive this massacre or not. She would die in far greater pain if she couldn't see him one last time before she dies.

As she was thinking about him, her eyes fell on the blackened Rose of Remembrance lying on the table in front of her. She picked it up and old memories came back rushing in her mind. She remembered how he offered her the rose, completely taking her by surprise and next his heartfelt confession regarding his love for her. He told her that he loves her like no one else and promised her to stay by her side always and later how they made love repeatedly inside the elven bath. As the days passed her heart began to believe that he is hers, forever, although her mind knew that wasn't likely. But between the war of her mind and heart, her heart won against her better judgement and she wholeheartedly believed that he will leave her never, even for Yen. But how wrong she was. She remembered him telling her that he needed to find Yennefer on his own and pushing her away and crushing her hopes, dreams, fantasies and hearts into dust. He tried to say something but she never listened because at that time she couldn't afford to stay there and watch him leaving her for Yennefer. When she was about to leave Kaer Morhen, she saw him looking at her with pain and regret in his eyes. Of course she didn't blame for, she blamed herself for being such an idiot because she knew eventually he would leave her one day and she always told herself that.

Now she needed him, more than ever but not just for herself but to save innocent lives. He is the only one capable of helping her. But he isn't here and he isn't coming back either. He is with Yennefer at Kaer Morhen or somewhere else, spending time together, kissing, making love... Making love. The image of them being intimate brought a rage to her body which she couldn't describe and she punched the mirror in anger, frustration and sadness. She did more damage to her hand than she did to the mirror. She supposed the physical pain was good for her now as it would help her to not think about him, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his hair, his lips... his entire body and everything else about him. As she was allergic to magical potions she couldn't heal the wound on her hand magically... she wouldn't have done it even she wasn't allergic to magic because she wanted to feel the pain desperately. But she saw that her hands were bleeding rapidly, so she wrapped her hand with a bandage.

While she was tending to her wound she heard someone coming up the stairs. She immediately became alerted and prepared to defend herself. She relaxed when she saw who it was. The stranger's face was covered with a scarf except his eyes. She recognised the man immediately seeing his eyes as one of Francis' men. The man seemed to be out of breath as he stood panting at her doorsteps. Triss immediately stood up from her seat with concern on her face because she could realize something is seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked eagerly when the man seemed to catch his breath. He looked downwards as if he was ashamed of himself instead of answering her. He finally opened his mouth after few seconds, "I am afraid that I have some grave news, Lady Merigold."

"What... happened?"

"The last two mages who hid themselves in that partly ruined house just at the edge of the city is dead. Killed by Witch Hunters. The woman..." The man paused as he couldn't tell her about the horrible fate of the dead sorceress.

"The woman... what about her?" Triss asked.

"No... no she is not. They raped her and killed her... And I couldn't do anything to help her."

Triss faltered in her steps as she heard about her friend's fate. Her face turned furious. The warmth that was always present in her eyes was now replaced by anger and fury.

"There is more..." The man said.

"Go on." She replied coldly.

"Our men have overheard the Witch Hunter's conversation, the same one who killed the mages. The Commander was talking with laughter. He said while the woman was dying, she said that 'He will die very soon, sooner than he thinks and his death approaches in the form of a Wolf.'" He explained.

That got Triss surprised and she was taken aback, some part in hope and relief. Her breathing increased rapidly and she felt the familiar feeling in her heart, like during those times when he was around. Few moments ago she was feeling helpless now she got her strength back again. Still she had to make sure. She didn't want to get her hope up.

"Did you say a 'Wolf'?" Triss wanted to make sure.

"Yes, a Wolf. But this seemed to be ridiculous..." The man answered.

"No it's not. It's true." Triss interrupted. He is coming. He is coming. He will come and end this. She thought with relief. She continued, "Yes the woman was a Seer and a mage. A rare one. As I heard from others, her prediction always comes true." Triss answered. I hope it's true.

"But Lady Merigold, we don't have much time. The Witch Hunters were able to discover your location. They could arrive here any second." He was about to say more but stopped at the sound of several footsteps downstairs. "They are here."

"Hurry. You escape through that balcony over there. I will teleport myself to Putrid Grove. Go! Go!" Triss urged him to escape indicating the balcony at the back of her flat. The man immediately escaped through the balcony. Triss murmured some spells under her breath, teleporting her necessary things to Putrid Grove. She turned around at the sound of her door crashing down. The Witch Hunters have arrived.

"Triss Merigold of Maribor. Any last wish before you die?" The Commander sneered.

"I am not going to die. At least not today. But I want to give you a last piece of advice before I leave." Triss answered coldly.

"You aren't leaving. But I am willing to hear what you are about to say." The Commander said sarcastically and laughed. His men joined him in laughter.

Triss didn't answer but opened a portal. Realizing the sorceress is about to escape, he ordered his men to attack and quickly bind her with dimeritium but Triss blasted them away with a single spell. "Fools. dimeritium now!" He roared and with his signal more soldiers arrived.

"Laugh all you can and maybe enjoy the little time you have left in your life. I will see how much you can laugh when the death will knock on your door because your death is coming. The Wolf is coming for you, beware, Menge." Then she quickly entered the portal and disappeared from there leaving them fuming in anger. The Witch Hunters also left following their leader. But no one saw in the middle of the chaos that, the rose that was dead and blackened for months gave a faint glow.

[==]

 **WHITE ORCHARD**

"Ye… Yen? How? How did you find us?" Geralt asked.

"I received a report. About a Witcher who'd appeared in White Orchard. I knew it was you. Looking for me. I might've waited until you found me, but….. You know me. Patience has never been my strong suit." Yennefer answered.

'Do I know you? Do I? I don't know that myself.' Geralt thought. Watching Geralt not talking Yennefer decided to break the silence, "It's good to see you, Geralt. I'd even embrace you…. were you not covered in blood."

'Triss wouldn't have cared whether I was covered in blood or filth and even smell worse than buckthorn. I know her better than anyone else after staying with her for more than a year but Yen after all these years you are still a mystery to me and you are with the Nilfgaardians who hurt Triss." Geralt thought.

"Sorry…. Wasn't expecting to see you. To be honest, this isn't at all how I imagined we'd met." Geralt answered truthfully.

"How did you imagine it?" She asked.

Before Geralt could answer, Vesemir beat him to it, "He didn't imagine you'd have a Nilfgaardian escort. Don't get me wrong, Yennefer. I'm glad to see you…. but I do think you owe us an explanation."

Yennefer shifted her eyes on Vesemir and said coldly. "And I shall provide it… in Vizima. Ready your horses."

"We could talk here in the inn, now." Geralt demanded.

"Sorry. I must say no. You see, someone awaits you in Vizima. Someone who doesn't like to be kept waiting. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis…. or, to those on more intimate terms with him, the White Flame dancing on the Graves of His Foes."

"Doubt I number among that group. Far as I remember, last time we saw each other, he wanted to kill me." Geralt countered.

"Well, now he wishes to make you an offer." Yen said.

"The kind one can't refuse?"

"I didn't. Though I could have." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Guess I'm willing to hear him out." Geralt said as he shook his head.

"The Emperor will be honoured, I am sure." Yennefer jested a little.

Geralt turned to his mentor and asked "What about you?"

"I am going in the opposite direction. I somehow doubt the emperor's invitation mentioned me. Besides, I've got things to do at Kaer Morhen, remember?" Vesemir replied.

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks for your help, Vesemir. See you soon." Geralt said and nodded.

"You don't have to thank me Wolf. Good luck on your path and you know…..." Vesemir smiled as Geralt reached out and they grabbed each other's forearm.

Yennefer stared with her hands on her hips. "How's your horse? Swift?"

"One of the best. Why do you ask?" Geralt raised his eyebrows.

"We will see. I'd like to go back behind some thick city walls. As soon as possible."

They bid Vesemir goodbye and started riding towards Vizima. They rode in silence for a while until Geralt broke it, "You know… had a dream about you recently."

Yennefer turned looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She expected to see him smirking, that he always did, that was one of the way he flirted with her. But she saw there was no mischievousness in his eyes and he wasn't even looking at her. From the moment she met him, she realized he was a little cold which is unusual for him because he always talked and looked at her with affection and warmth.

"And….?" She asked impatiently.

Geralt was about to answer but stopped when the weather suddenly changed and snow started to fall. They could hear sounds of several horses running behind them. Yennefer immediately realized that they were in great danger. She looked behind and saw that several riders in black armour was riding towards them with their weapons in hands.

"Ride! Now!" She shouted.

They urged their horses to run faster but the Wild Hunt gained upon them instantly. They caught up to the Nilfgaardian soldiers who were escorting them in no time and finished them off. Only Geralt and Yennefer remained. They rode faster than before and quickly crossed a short wooden bridge. Yennefer destroyed the bridge with her magic, preventing the Wild Hunt from following them. The Black riders stopped in front of the destroyed pool.

"Yennefer, how'd they…?" Geralt asked.

"We shall talk of this tomorrow, alright? After the audience."

[==]

 **VIZIMA, NEXT DAY**

Geralt got cleaned and shaved for the audience with the Emperor. The Chamberlain wanted to teach him to bow to Emhyr. Geralt refused, "I don't bow to anyone" 'And certainly not to the king of the Black ones, who hurt my Triss.' But the Chamberlain insisted and won't let him meet Emhyr until he agrees to bow to the emperor and learn the proper etiquette. We shall see. Geralt thought. The Witcher wore a formal doublet and followed the chamberlain to meet the emperor. He introduced the emperor to Geralt and left following the order of Emhyr.

"Your Imperial Majesty." Geralt greeted.

"So many months at Foltest's court… yet you still haven't mastered the basics of etiquette." Emhyr said.

"Know what they say - can't teach an old wolf new tricks?" Geralt replied.

"Silence." Emhyr ordered. Geralt's eyes narrowed. Does Emhyr thinks that Geralt fears him? If he did, he was mistaken and no one can order him around. Well, except one, but she never ordered him or told him to do anything that he didn't want to. That's one of the reason, why he respected her above all else and he always obeyed her willingly without any hesitation because he knew she always looked after his welfare.

Meanwhile Emhyr continued to speak, "My daughter Cirilla… she's returned, and she's in danger. The Wild Hunt pursues her. You will find her and bring her to me." Now Geralt was totally surprised. His eyes widened. I was right. That dream was no coincidence. Ciri is in danger, indeed.

"Why me?" Geralt asked as he stared at the picture on the wall depicting a little Ciri.

"You know why. Because she trusts you." Emhyr replied.

"She trusts me, yes. So tell me why you're looking for her. Doubt it's about making up for all those years."

"For reasons of state. As always. Enough of this banter. You'll agree regardless. If for no other reason than because I shall pay you. More than you customarily receive for a contract. Considerably more." Emhyr said.

Geralt's eyes immediately narrowed in anger. "Save your generosity for those whose homes your armies have razed. I am doing this only for Ciri. Not for gold." The little witcheress, my daughter.

"Your motives do not interest me. Only results. Yennefer will tell you the rest." He paused. "This audience is finished. Mererid!" The chamberlain entered the room. "Take him to the sorceress." Emhyr ordered.

[==]

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Geralt! That tunic - you look positively smashing." Yennefer praised.

"This thing doesn't suit me. I am dying to take it off." Geralt replied trying to fix his clothes.

"I'd consider that a proposition under different circumstances…. one I might have taken you up on. But we've matters to attend to." Yennefer flirted but she saw there was no humour in his eyes.

"I didn't mean anything like that." Geralt replied seriously. Yennefer was a bit shocked at his coldness as he never talked with her like that.

She broke the tension, "Now do you understand why I'm at Emhyr's court?"

"Mhm. And seems we're in the same boat, now. Ciri."

Yennefer showed him a recent picture of Ciri, "Look - that's more or less what she looks like now, or so our agents claim. Our little witcheress grown into a young lady."

"How about that… she's grown up." Geralt said looking at the picture. He missed his daughter and regrets that he can't see her now.

"It's been years since you trained together at Kaer Morhen. A great deal has changed."

That time at Kaer Morhen, there was Triss with me and Ciri. Remember how I spent the time with them. Happier times. His mind drifted to the past, but moments later he managed to say. "Emhyr said the Wild Hunt is after her. I'd find that hard to believe - before what happened yesterday. How did they track us down?"

"Because of me. You see… I've spent months searching for Ciri. Using locating spells, haruspicy, geomancy, anything, really. I knew the Wild hunt might sense it, perhaps even find me, but… I thought I'd tricked them."

"Well, guess you were wrong." Geralt said.

"Hm. I've sensed them on my trail, for some time. If not for you and Emhyr's soldiers, they'd have gotten what they were after. I can't risk another encounter like that. It's time to put away the magic, turn to more traditional methods… to the best tracker I know. You must find her Geralt before The Wild Hunt does." Yennefer explained.

"What do they want from Ciri?"

"I've got no clue. It must be about the Elder Blood, her gift."

"So, where Ciri's been seen exactly?" Geralt asked.

"In two places - Velen and Novigrad. The trail in Velen is most promising. You should make that your first stop. Ask for a certain merchant named Hendrik at the inn at the Crossroads. One of the emperor's agents, he should get in touch with you."

"And Novigrad?"

"All we have in Novigrad are unconfirmed reports, rumours. But there you will have the help of our mutual acquaintance. Triss Merigold. Apparently she's got a cosy flat on the main square." Yennefer replied reluctantly.

Geralt's heart started to race. So, it's true, she is in Novigrad. That man indeed told the truth. Now I know where to search for her. Yennefer didn't miss the expression that run through he his face even as he composed himself quickly and schooled his expression and said, "Sure she will be delighted to see me. What about you? What will you do?"

"I shall sail for Skellige. There was a magic explosion there recently, blew half a forest down. I believe this had something to do with Ciri. I'll be in Kaer Trolde. Join me there once you've learned something." She paused and said with restrained anger in her voice, "And I am sure Triss Merigold will be more than delighted to see you." She shot back.

Geralt didn't reply. Yennefer watched him for some moment. What did she do to him? Did she put some spell on him? She thought.

"Well, I must leave now. I will see you at Skellige." Geralt replied emotionlessly.

"Wait." She stopped him and leaned towards him to kiss him on his lips but he turned his head away and let her kiss him on his cheek at the last moment. Yennefer's expression turned cold but she didn't say anything. "Well good luck, Geralt. Until we meet again."

"Farewell, Yen. We need to talk about something important when we will meet in Skellige." He said and left without giving Yennefer a chance to say something in return. The sorceress just stood there confused.

After leaving Yennefer Geralt got his armour and weapons back. He didn't waste any time. He immediately left Vizima and rode towards the inn at the crossroads in search of his daughter.


	2. A personal contract?

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

The jungle was completely quiet except the occasional howl of wolves. A small pack of wolves was searching the dense jungle in the hope of finding an easy meal, catching the not-so familiar scent of man. Becoming excited and eager for the taste of flesh, the wolves' immense hunger drove them to the outer parts of the jungle for they knew man was an easy target. They followed the scent quietly. A few deer who fell on their path galloped away from the approaching pack, darting quickly into the undergrowth. Completely ignoring the fleeing animals, the wolves had their sights on the injured human. Their hunger intensified as they sniffed the drops of blood which was gushing from the person's wounds.

They quickly followed the blood trail and soon saw that someone had lit a fire a few feet away. They silently observed from a small opening in the jungle, a girl sat in front of a small fire tending to a wound on her leg. Saliva dropped from the wolves' tongues as they watched their prey closely. Despite the fact that the wolves were almost completely silent, the girl somehow knew they were there. A shining sword with glowing runes and letters embellished in the blade appeared in her hand instantly. The wolves prepared to pounce on her from back but were discouraged by the weapon in the girl's hands. They immediately retreated back into the tree line out fear.

The girl's nerves calmed down when she realized that the wolves had fled. She sighed a bit as she was parched for thirst, starving hungry and exhausted from fleeing. She had been running away from her foes for too long. She desperately needed a safe place to hide. She had a place in mind but she didn't want to endanger the people living there which ruled it out. The Wild Hunt would eventually track her down and follow her to the witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen, the safest place she knew of as well as being her home. She had been alone for far too long. Nobody was there to help her or guide her. She needed help desperately and the only people she knew who could help her don't even know that she is back. She deeply missed the people she cared about most: Uncle Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel, Yennefer, Triss, Dandelion and Zoltan were all family in her eyes. But there is one person whom she wanted to see desperately, the one person she loves most, her father – Geralt of Rivia, The White Wolf. Despite not being her real father, he meant more to her than her biological father, Emhyr var Emreis – the emperor of Nilfgaard.

People believed that witchers were cold and heartless, the spark of humanity within them long extinguished, especially for the infamous Butcher of Blaviken - Geralt of Rivia but she knew better. She knew the sides of him which he never showed to anyone, except those he cared about most. He was the most caring man she knew of and couldn't have wished for a better father than him. Although she was not his daughter by blood, she always considered him as her father from the very beginning. She adored the man whom destiny had reunited her with after so long, and longed to become a witcher just like he had. He looked after her, comforted her, trained her in the arts of swordplay and did everything else that a father would do for his child. She could also see how hard the witcher would work in order to save those he cared about.

She remembered how when she, Geralt and Triss were travelling to Ellander from Kaer Morhen in order for her to be trained as a sorceress, Triss became extremely ill on the way. She saw how delicately he cared for the sorceress. It was apparent to anyone that he cared deeply for her, he would stay up all night tending to the sorceress ensuring that she was well looked after and that someone was there for her. She remembered how dark his eyes had become from the lack of rest, but at the same time she could see that he wouldn't be able to rest knowing that she was in need of his care.

Simply put, Ciri idolised her fatherly witcher. But she couldn't deny that there are others who helped her as much he did. Yennefer and Triss especially. They all helped her in so many ways that she could never hope repay them.

She still remembered the way Triss cared for her when she had nightmares about her escape from Cintra. She would often wake up screaming and Triss was always there to comfort her. She remembered how every night, before going to bed, the sorceress would tell her old Elven tales and stories to help her sleep. The memories showed just how much care, comfort and warmth the sorceress brought to Ciri's life. Even now in these hard times, she remembers it with a smile. Triss treated her like a younger sister but Ciri often thought that there was more to it than that. Ciri wholeheartedly believes that Triss cared about her more than a sister even though she tried to hide it from her. But what Triss felt for her was still a mystery to her. She loves Triss a lot. Sometimes she looks at Triss as her older sister and sometimes… she didn't know. This confused Ciri deeply. After all these years she couldn't figure out what she felt for the amazing and caring sorceress. Did she consider Triss as simply an older sister or perhaps something more….?

Then there was Yennefer whom she met later. She also helped Ciri in many ways. She helped her to control her powers as well as learning about magic and its uses. Ciri knew that Yennefer looked at her like her own daughter and she also considered Yennefer to be a motherly figure. But Triss…

There was another thing. She could see that Triss had strong feelings for Geralt but never acted on them as she knew how much he loved Yennefer. Despite how much Triss loved the white haired witcher, she could never put herself between them. But Geralt… he was a different matter. Sometimes he would treat Triss simply as a friend and sometimes he acted as if there was no one more important to him than her. Ciri sighed. Suddenly she saw that the fire she lit was beginning to disappear and she could feel the weather turning colder. Snow began to fall through the canopy as the area turned eerily quiet.

The Wild Hunt had found her.

 **VELEN, NORTHERN TEMERIA, A FEW DAYS LATER**

Geralt had just reached Velen after hours of riding on horseback and had stopped briefly at a small village to stretch his legs. He led Roach to a small haystack as his mare was hungry and tired due to their long journey from Visima. Geralt sat with his back against a tree, deep in his thoughts. He was thinking about what Vesemir said. He said to follow his heart but it wasn't that simple anymore since he met Yen. All his feelings now conflicted. In his heart, he knew that he loves Triss but he couldn't deny that he was thinking more and more about Yen rather than Triss for the last couple of days. It is like she was constantly in his mind. Even if he tried, he couldn't push her away from his head. He could feel her closeness, her smell, the taste of her lips when they kissed in the past. All of these things were all deeply embedded in his mind which he couldn't seem to ignore. And there were also the pleasant and happy memories he spent with the red haired sorceress. He saw the depth of their feelings through his own eyes, the Rose of Remembrance was proof for what he feels for her. He knew that no one could help him the way she did and without any ulterior motive. He also knew how she felt towards him before he lost his memory as he could see how difficult it was for her to see him and Yennefer together. He also remembered how she would simply stare into his eyes when they would meet and how she desperately kissed him in the stables at Kaer Morhen after meeting Ciri. After he lost his memory and was recovering at Kaer Morhen, she again confessed her true feelings towards and how she fell in love with him at first sight. He could still remember the feelings of her soft skin against his, the way she kissed him, how her red hair looked when the sun rays fell on them - she actually looked stunningly beautiful as if she wasn't a creature of this world.

Geralt's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something wet brushing against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that Roach is nuzzling her nose against his cheek affectionately. He let out a smile and rubbed her face. He realized that Roach is ready to ride, so he didn't waste any time and got on her back quickly pushing the thoughts about the two women to the back of his mind. He then spurred his mare on and began to travel towards the inn at Crossroads to get information from Hendrik - the spy.

 **INN AT THE CROSSROADS**

The innkeeper was busy washing the dirty cups after counting the coins that he had earned for the day. Today's business was disappointing compared to some other days where business was thriving. The lack of customers was no doubt due to the fact that the Nilfgaardian army was now in control of most of Temeria and lots of citizens had fled north to Redania to escape from the black ones. But at least the Baron's men weren't lingering around, causing trouble. He decided as soon as the customers leave, he would close the inn for the remainder of the day as he wasn't feeling particularly well and didn't want to have to host Baron's men today. The remaining customers left soon after paying him for their drinks and food. He decided to lock the door to the inn and take some rest. But before he could, someone pushed open the door and stepped inside the inn.

The man had white hair, part of which was tied in a ponytail at the back of his head. He was heavily armoured with two swords on his back and a wolf medallion which hung loosely from his neck. He clearly hadn't shaven his beard for several days and had a long scar ran through the left side of his face. The most unusual thing was his eyes; they were cat-like. A Witcher, he realized.

"Looking for a man. Goes by Hendrik." The Witcher said in a deep voice.

"What do you want with him?" The innkeeper asked.

"Wanna talk to him." He replied.

"Do you want a drink?" The innkeeper asked.

"Give me a bottle of something strong." The Witcher said.

The innkeeper did as he was asked to do. The Witcher gulped down the drink in one go. He was about to ask the Witcher what he really wants with Hendrik but he stopped at the sound of footsteps outside the inn. He hurriedly went to the window and cursed.

The Baron's men had come.

"You gotta go! I'll open the back way for you!" The innkeep said to the Witcher but he didn't move.

"Haven't finished my drink yet." He replied calmly.

"Innkeep! Vodka!" One of the Baron's men ordered while entering. Soon their eyes fell on the Witcher. "And who's this?" He asked.

"Brave warrior, looks like. Got two swords, see?" Another one said.

"Oi, gray boy! What's the point of having two swords?" One of them asked the Witcher.

"Wonder if he keeps an extra pick in his trousers too." Another one of them mocked.

Realizing that the Witcher didn't reply to them, the leader asked, "You fucking deaf? Gonna say who you are, or do I need to loosen your tongue with my knife?"

The innkeep saw the Witcher gripped the mug in his hand tightly in anger. He pleaded to him silently not to start a fight. The WItcher understood and his pleas and calmed down.

"How about I buy everybody a round?" He said to the baron's men.

"Why would you?" One of them asked.

"Got the coin for it, simple as that." The Witcher replied.

"I don't drink with strangers." The leader spat.

"We share a round, won't be strangers anymore. Then we go our separate ways." The Witcher said.

"And which way might yours be?" The leader asked.

"On my way to Novigrad."

"City of whores and whoremongers."

The WItcher ignored his reply and said, "To your health and mine." Then he gulped down the drink in his hand.

"Bottoms up." The leader said and gulped down his drink too.

"If you wanna rest, come with me. I've a bench you can use." The innkeep cut in.

He took Geralt further from Baron's men. "Thanks for not starting a row with those swine." He said gratefully.

"I was more than tempted to cut off their tongues, believe me. And, I don't generally poke my nose in other people's business." The Witcher replied casually.

"Looking to stay the night?" The innkeeper asked.

"I can't. I'm looking for Hendrik. Got to find him soon."

"Man lives in Heatherton."

"Don't know where that is."

"Other side of the hill. Looked that way this morning and saw a strange glow. Imperials on the raid, perhaps, but who knows…" The innkeeper shrugged.

Shit! This is what I feared. The Hunt has found Hendrik. But there is still hope that he managed to stay alive, somehow.

"Anything else you can tell me about this Hendrik?" Geralt asked.

"Odd fellow. Arrived from who knows where and for no apparent reason. Shacked up with a widow whose husband was stabbed for a scrap of bread." The innkeep said.

"Baron's men don't like strangers."

"Aye! And he stays out of their way. Always seems to know when they are coming, always manages to disappear."

"Thanks innkeep. I'll be heading out now."

 **A FEW DAYS AGO IN THE FOREST OF VELEN**

A girl appeared from a flash of green light and fell on her knees immediately. Anyone can tell from her appearance that she was hurt and dead tired. She also seems exhausted as if she was running away from something for a long time. She took hold of a tree and unsteadily got to her feet. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching her. When she made sure that she was all alone she sat down with her back against the tree and started to sob with her face hidden in her hands. She didn't know for how long she cried, it may have been a few minutes or several hours. She tried to sleep by closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the tree. But a terrible scream awake her from her sleep. She jumped to her feet and pulled out the sword from her back. She listened to the sound of screaming and tried to locate from where it was coming. By hearing the voice she could tell that it was the voice of a little girl who seems to be in trouble. But what's a girl doing in a jungle, full of danger?

She followed the source of the sound and quickly located the little girl. The little girl was sitting on a branch in a tree and a pack of wolves are encircling the tree on the ground. Salivas were dripping from their tongues.

Ciri wasted no time. She attacked the wolves immediately. She quickly killed them by teleporting from one place to another. She looked up towards the girl and said, "You can come down. It's safe now."

"Are they really gone?" The girl asked fearfully.

"Yes. They are gone." Ciri said softly.

The girl slowly climbed down from the tree and came near Ciri with questioning eyes.

"What is your name?" Ciri asked the little girl gently.

"Gretka." She answered. "What's your name?"

"Ciri."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My uncle and father taught me." Ciri replied with a smile.

"You killed all the wolves without breaking a sweat. That was so cool." Gretka exclaimed in excitement.

"My father would have done this much faster and more efficiently than me." Ciri said proudly. "So what are you doing here in the forest?"

"I got lost." Gretka said sadly and explained to Ciri how she got lost in the forest.

Hearing her, Ciri decided to help the little girl. "Don't worry. I will get you out of this jungle. See the thing at my back, the wolves fear it. They won't come near us." She said indicating her sword.

They kept on walking forward. Suddenly a foul smell entered Ciri's nose. She recognized the smell immediately. It was coming from a corpse. She found a degraded corpse of a man whose body seemed to be torn apart into pieces. She kept Gretka back not wanting the little girl to witness the horror.

Later, Ciri learned from Gretka that a monster roams this particular place of the forest so no one dares to enter the forest nowadays. From the corpse Ciri learned that the monster was none other than a werewolf. Gretka told her that she knew where the werewolf lives. Ciri asked her to show the way. But before that she prepared a cursed oil for her blade and gathered some herbs to fight the werewolf. Gretka led her to the werewolf's lair. Ciri advised her to stay hidden. She saw that the werewolf is about to kill a man, so she waited no longer and placed herself between the werewolf and its prey. The werewolf growled in anger and attacked her. After avoiding and striking the werewolf with her blade she finally managed to kill it with effort.

I couldn't fail, could I? After all I am the daughter of the great White Wolf. She smiled in satisfaction.

The man seemed grateful and was ready to show them way out of the jungle and he also promised Ciri that he will make an arrangement for her to stay and take rest. So, she and Gretka followed the man out from the jungle without saying further words.

 **HEATHERTON**

Geralt quickly arrived at the place that the innkeeper told him about. He saw that even though the day was warm, the village was covered in snow and the area was full of mist.

"Air's strange…. Like dropping into a deep cellar on a hot day…. And the mist…." He murmured to himself. He couldn't see a living soul out there. The place was strangely empty, it felt as if the life was suddenly sucked out of that place. Suddenly he heard a voice, someone asking for help.

He stepped forward and find that a man was trying to fend off a few wolves with a lit torch in his hand. Geralt immediately attacked the wolves and got rid of them within a minute.

"Begone! Leave me be, whoever you are! Get away!" The man said fearfully.

Geralt cast the Axii hex to calm down the man.

"Calm down, it's over." Geralt said.

"Aye, it's over…. All's past, never to be restored. I'll not forget that ever."

"Looking for a man named Hendrik. Supposed to live in this village."

"Aye, he did." The man said after sitting down. "But no longer. They killed him in his own hut. If you'd heard of his cries, sir…. if you'd heard how a man can scream…. How he can suffer…" He choked out a sob.

"Tell me what happened here step by step." Geralt said. And the man explained to him how the Wild Hunt arrived, slaughtered everyone in the village, and how they tortured Hendrik to death. Geralt bid farewell to the man and entered the hut to find Hendrik's body lying at the front of the door. He searched the corpse but found nothing. But before he gave up, he gave one last try and searched underneath his boots and found a key there. He searched the hut and located a cellar underneath the hut. He climbed down and found a hidden cabinet. A ledger was hidden there and it contained list of entries. He carefully read them one by one and found out that Ciri was here at Velen as a guest of the Baron and she'd quarrelled with a local witch.

Geralt carefully saw particular two entries, - 'Talk to the peasantry - village of Midcorpse' and 'Caution advised. I am being observed. Don't know by whom or why. Unsettling signs.'

Geralt left the ledger where it was and locked the cabinet. He realized that somehow the Hunt found that Hendrik was looking for Ciri and thus they tried to get the information out of him through torture. So now, he had two leads - The Baron and the Witch.

First stop, the baron he decided and left the cellar.

 **BARON'S HOUSE**

"I want to see the Baron." Geralt told the guards.

"Hmph, yeah. And I want to plough the lovely Queen Cerro." One of the guard mocked.

"Wait. Seen this man before." Another guard interrupted. "Inn at the Crossroads. You bought us a round. As I recall, you were to go your separate way."

"It led me here. Got to talk to the baron." Geralt replied.

"Oh, aye? What about?"

"Something important. His ears only." Geralt said.

"Fine. Lodrin, let him in. If he makes any trouble…. Well, we outnumber him. Open the gate!"

The guard who was mocking Geralt stepped closer to him. "Don't want no disturbances, that clear?" He warned.

"What do you think?" Geralt replied calmly.

"Ardal! Witcher to see the baron!" The guards announced.

The guard escorted Geralt to where baron was talking with a Nilfgaardian officer about some deliveries.

"I don't care how you do it, but the deliveries must be weekly." The Nilfgaardian officer said to the baron.

"Won't you stay for tea?" The baron asked.

"No. Besides, you have another guest." The Nilfgaardian officer said and walked away with his escorts.

The baron saw the witcher as the Nilfgaardians walked away. After a few seconds he turned towards the Witcher standing in front of him. "Look at that - didn't even stay for tea." He complained. "In spite of all the blabbering about how cultured the nation is….."

"Rumours rarely find confirmation in reality – especially the ones about foreigners." Geralt said.

"Heheh. Right you are." The baron laughed. Then his face turned serious. "I know who you are. Believe, I also know why you have come. We'll talk inside."

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

"Make yourself at home." The Baron declared. "Now, where'd I put the bloody vodka?" He murmured to himself and begin to search for the bottle. "Ah, there it is! A snifter?"

"No thanks. Didn't come here to drink." Geralt politely declined the baron's offer.

"Hmph. As you will. But I'll not sit here dry, if you don't mind. Before the war, there was a distillery nearby, best in Velen. But the whoresons burnt it to the ground." He paused and took a sip of the vodka. "Now to the matter at hand – I am Phillip Strenger, though the blobtits around here call me Bloody Baron."

"Geralt of Rivia. Blobtits call me the Butcher of Blaviken."

"I said already – I know who you are. Truth be told, it's the only reason we're talking. How do you like it here in Velen?"

"I don't. Swamps, bogs, marshes everywhere….."

"Exactly. Someone loses their way around here, he becomes damn hard to find."

Geralt sensed that Phillip wants something from him. "What're are you getting at?"

"Many have lost loved ones here. Some their wives, others their daughters…."

"Get to the point already."

"Ciri. That's why you've come, isn't it?" The baron asked.

Geralt lent forward and supported his body by putting his hands on the table. "So she was here?"

"She showed up some time ago – exhausted, wounded, and stinking like a soaked hound after a hard hunt. Later I learned she'd come from the swamp….. Said some beasts from the woods attacked her before she could reach the village….." Then the baron explained to Geralt whatever he heard from Ciri's mouth. Geralt listened carefully. Geralt felt helpless as he couldn't help Ciri when she needed him.

"The little girl showed up here with Ciri – what happened to her?" Geralt asked.

"Gretka? She's safe and sound. Helps out in the kitchen. Ciri told me of the girl's parents, what they'd decided. So I decided not to send the lass home. She's fed here. A roof over a warm corner she calls her own. She wants for nothing."

"What happened to Ciri?"

"That my friend… is a topic for another time." The baron said.

"I want….." Geralt almost yelled but he controlled himself at the last second. "I need to find her, understand? I need every last bit of information available."

"I understand. But you see, it so happens my wife and daughter are missing as well." The baron said.

So, that's what he wants from me, to find them.

"I propose an exchange – find my loved ones, and I shall tell you about the girl you seek. All I know." The baron said.

"Thing is, can I trust you? What guarantees do I have?"

"Hahah! None whatsoever. Only my word."

"Huh, what if I refuse, because I just don't want to?"

"Would you tell me to sod off? Go ahead. But then I'll tell you the same. And what'll that make us? Two helpless, empty-handed sods. Think of it as searching your own daughter. Ought to go quickly, then."

"I don't have any choice." Geralt said.

The baron clapped and called a guard. "Guard! This man's under my protection. No one's to bother him – in any way."

Geralt raised his eyebrows at the baron. He noticed it. "Don't stare – I've not grown horns. Treat it as a token of my good faith."

"When'd you see them last?" Geralt asked changing the subject.

"They vanished after the new moon, as if whisked away by shadows."

"What do you mean, 'vanished'?"

"Precisely that. I awake one morning to find them gone."

"You try to search for them?"

"Sent men out right away. But they're not suited to it. It's one thing to rip up floorboards in search of a peasant's last sack of grain. Finding a living person – they just don't know how. Besides Velen's naught but swamps and marshy woodland. Plenty of hard to find nooks. If you're looking to hide someone, this is the place."

"Maybe they were kidnapped. Got any enemies?"

"None worth mentioning. Worthless little pricks and angry peasants is all. None would dare raise a finger against my family. Any who might've, they've been eating dirt long since."

"Anything unusual happen before they disappeared? They act differently, do anything strange?"

"Unusual? No…. But not long ago, peasants came to complain that a beast ravaged a woman by the well. Devoured another lass before her. Common occurrences in Velen. And my women? Anna, quite as a mouse as ever. And Tamara, occupied with her things…. Nothing unusual."

"This place – must be hard to be the only two women here."

"'This place'? What do you mean? They wanted for nothing here! Pheasant for dinner? Not a problem. Blue ribbons from Toussaint? Say the word."

"Had your men in mind, their company. Sure your wife and daughter weren't being harassed?"

"My men are horde of whoresons, but they know their place. One of them so much looked at Anna or Tamara crosswise, I'd cut him down like a dog."

"I'll need to know a lot more than that. Can I see their rooms?"

"What for?"

"I need clues, anything to latch onto."

"I'll not let a stranger paw through their belongings." The baron protested.

Annoyed, Geralt asked, "Want me to find them or not?"

The baron nodded.

"Then let me work." Geralt said.

"Huh, fine. But I shall go with you. The doors are locked."

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Geralt searched the rooms of Anna and Tamara in details. In Tamara's room he found an ugly doll, he couldn't understand the significance of the doll. And there was a letter, which is addressed to Tamara. He opened the letter and read:

(…) We are more like a family. We support each other and help each other survive through moments, grapple with the past. For each of us has a past. So you needn't worry about anyone digging into yours. We've got a rule – never ask more than someone offers on their own. The past doesn't matter to us, only the future does, that and our common fight against evil and depravity, against perverse and loathsome practices of all kinds (…)

Geralt folded the letter after reading it. There wasn't any information about the sender in the letter. He exited Tamara's room and went to the room of baron's wife, Anna. There he found signs of struggles and fight. And as he was about to exit, he caught a scent.

"Anise, sandalwood and something else…. Saffron?" He murmured.

He followed the scent and climbed down the stairs and found a folk talisman.

"Protective, but against what?" He thought. He decided to return to the baron.

"Done poking around?" the baron asked.

"Whole landing smells of wine. Tell me anything about that?" Geralt asked.

"One of the lads, must be. Lushes one and all."

"Give your men Erveluce?"

"Oh, dammit. I might've spilled it. I told you I was good and marinated that night. Why does it matter? Stench of wine in plenty a corner around the castle."

"Found signs of fight in the room. Know anything about that?"

"A fight? What are you talking about?" The baron asked, surprised.

"Someone was attacked – probably your wife or daughter. Whoever it was tried to defend themselves with a candle stick. Missed the attacker, punctured the wall instead. They tussled too.

The baron hesitated answering and he looked tensed. He looked around for a second then straightened his features and turned his attention towards the Witcher. "I…. I don't know nothing about this. That night…. I was drunk, don't remember a thing. They were gone by the time I awoke."

"Doubt you were the only ones in the castle. Maybe one of your men heard something?" Geralt asked as he was not satisfied with the baron's answer. The Witcher was pretty sure the baron was lying or hiding something but he didn't press the matter.

"Three times I asked the bastards if they'd seen anything, heard anything. Nothing, not one of them."

"Hmm! Found a doll in Tamara's room. Know anything about it?"

"Heh! What could possibly be so interesting about a doll, witcher?"

"Looks like it might've been used for some sort of black magic. Where'd Tamara get it?"

"Black magic? Are you barmy?! I made it for her! She was four, perhaps five winters old. We were in Vizima on market day and she saw the sorceress Triss Merigold….." The baron didn't notice the Witcher flinched at the name of the sorceress. He continued, "Insisted she must have a doll just like her. Couldn't afford a thing of that sort, so I made the doll with my own hands."

Geralt almost snorted. That ugly doll was Triss? The most beautiful woman he had ever seen?

"This is Triss? No offense, but uh… not great with your hands, are you?"

"Why don't you take some wood and rags, see what image of a grown woman you can come up with?" The baron said angrily.

Geralt decided to change the subject. He showed the amulet to the baron and asked, "Recognize this amulet?"

"Hmm…. Yes. Anna began wearing it a time ago."

"Any idea where she got it? Any witches or cunning women in this area?"

"A pellar. Old coot lives near Blackbough. And there's a cunning woman in Midcorpse, but I know little about her – she's only recently arrived. If Anna were to see someone, she'd choose the pellar. Not the woman. Anna was wary of strangers, newcomers."

"Need to have a chat with this pellar."

"Fair warning – he's a hard man to talk to. Rumour has it he killed his own father with an axe as a lad, then went batty. Now they say he sees ghosts and ploughs his goat."

"Not really interested in his hobbies. Just want to ask about the amulet."

The conversation ended there and the baron showed Geralt the room where Ciri stayed. Geralt went to Ciri's room to find a spinning top, her torn clothes and a book on the 'The Natural Obscurity of Curses.' Then he went to the kitchen to find Gretka. The little was girl was there, sitting alone.

"You Gretka?" Geralt asked.

She nodded, "I am. And you're Geralt."

"How'd you know?"

"Because you've white hair and a medallion shaped like a wolf. Ciri told me about you."

Geralt placed the spinning top on Gretka's hand, "Look familiar?"

"My top!" She exclaimed in joy. "Where'd you find it?"

"Ciri's room."

"We'd play in her room sometimes. I was sad one day, and Ciri carved it for me. Such a shame she had to leave."

"You and Ciri talked a bit, didn't you?"

She nodded in reply.

"Did she say where she was going? Or what she came here to look for?"

"She said she was looking for you and her mother. But you're here, so I guess she didn't find you. I wonder she helped that friend of hers…."

Mother? Friend? By mother she meant Yen, I understand that but who is this friend?

"Ciri wanted to help a friend? Any idea who it was?"

"What do you mean who? Her friend. She said he was in trouble and that she had to save him." Gretka said confused.

"Do you know where Ciri is?"

"No. One day I brought her breakfast, and she was already gone. The baron told me she'd left."

"Didn't ask where she'd gone?"

"I did, but he said I was too little and I wouldn't understand. But Ciri left me a gift." Gretka showed Geralt a green gem.

"Beautiful as gifts go. Hide it well, don't show it to anyone. It's worth a lot. Thanks Gretka, have fun."

"But I am not playing. I am helping." She protested, pouting.

Geralt let out a small smile and left her there. He felt tired when he got out of the house. He decided to take a nap before he goes to find the witch. He spotted a small tree at the corner of the wall. Resting his back against the tree, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep but instead of sleep older memories clouded his thoughts. He still remembered the day, when he was running in the forest near Kaer Morhen without knowing where he was going or who he was. He completely lost his memory then…


	3. Old memories- Part 1

**OUTSKIRTS OF KAER MORHEN, FIVE YEARS AFTER THE GREAT WAR**

A man was running in the forest aimlessly, two people were following him calling a name the entire time. He knew that they were calling him and the name they were shouting must be his name – Geralt. He was running away from them because he didn't know whether or not they were his foes or allies. More than that he couldn't even remember who he was. He probably only came to know his name now. He could feel himself running out of breath as he was running for some time. He was already tired when he started fleeing from them, now his legs were protesting against moving completely. Unable to go on further, he collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. He could feel his eyes were becoming heavy from exhaustion and everything around him was became blurry to his eyes. At that moment, two men appeared out of nowhere in front of him. If they were his enemy and wanted to kill him, he would be completely unable to defend himself against them. But instead of attacking him one of them kneeled down in front of him and placed his hand on Geralt's shoulder.

"Relax! You are with your friends now." The man spoke.

"Lambert, what do you think has happened to him?" Geralt heard the other man spoke.

"Don't know. We must get him back to Kaer Morhen. Our sorceress will look after him." Lambert replied.

"Wha… What happened?" Geralt managed to whisper the words.

"Everything's all right. I've no idea where you've been. The important thing is you're alive and among friends. Though you look like you just left your grave." The man who was with Lambert spoke.

"I…. I remember nothing." Geralt whispered, before blackness engulfed him.

"We'll speak soon enough. We're nearing Kaer Morhen."

"Eskel, he lost consciousness again. Stop talking to yourself." Lambert said looking at the unconscious form of Geralt on the cart. They walked for some time and finally stopped at the gates of a huge castle. An old man exited the castle gates and approached them. He looked at the unconscious form of Geralt and then turned to Lambert and Eskel.

"What is his condition?" The old man asked.

"He's lost his memory, Vesemir." Eskel said.

"At least he's alive, again." Vesemir said.

Another man exited the castle gates. He was much younger than all of them. His eyes were like normal humans, not cat-like the other three. But the four of them wore a wolf medallion around their neck.

"Leo, call Triss." Vesemir said to the youngest man.

He nodded and went back inside the castle running.

"Someone will be shocked." Lambert said.

"Don't know how she will take it, since she thought him to be dead for so many years." Eskel said.

 **6 HOURS LATER**

Geralt slowly opened his eyes. He could feel that he was lying on a soft bed somewhere unknown to him. Actually the room where he was lying at the moment, looked familiar to him, but he couldn't remember exactly where from. As he tried to raise himself up, he felt a weight on his right shoulder holding him down. Confused, he looked towards his right to see a beautiful red-headed woman sleeping beside him with her head on his shoulder and one of her hands was draped over his chest. He noticed the dried tracks of tears under her eyes. Geralt couldn't help but think one thing.

She's beautiful. But who is she?

She woke up from her sleep by his movement and saw that he was looking at her. She immediately sat up and began to check his health. "Geralt, how are you feeling?"

"Tired…." He whispered.

"It's okay. You will be fine. You just need to rest." She said pushing him back on the bed as he tried to get up.

"Thanks. Who… who are you?" Geralt asked.

Hearing his question, her expression turned hurt, but she recovered quickly with a small smile, "I am Triss Merigold, your…. Friend."

"Triss….." He spoke her name as if he was tasting her name on his mouth. "How long have we known each other?"

"For a very long time, Geralt. For a very long time." Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me?" Geralt said.

"It's a long tale, Geralt. Now, you need to rest." She said.

"Will you stay with me here?" Geralt didn't know why he asked that. He barely knew this woman but nevertheless he felt a strong connection with her for which he couldn't explain. She smiled back at him, "Of course, I will stay. What sort of a question is that?"

"A stupid one?" He smirked a little.

She shook her head and laughed. "You haven't changed, Geralt. Now, sleep."

Geralt was asleep within seconds. Triss slowly lied down beside him and rested her head on his chest while hugging him tightly. "I love you, my White Wolf." She whispered and slowly fell asleep beside him.

Unknown to her, three pair of eyes were watching them from outside the door.

"That was, well…" Lambert said.

"She's taking it better than I thought." Eskel said.

"She is a strong woman and she loves him with all her heart. I haven't seen her smile like this for a long time." Vesemir said.

"I don't like all this snot, but at least now the fortress will not collapse by Merigold's sobs."

"Oh Lambert, you are such an ass." Eskel said.

 **TRISS' POV**

Triss got up from her sleep and looked around the room. The moonlight was falling inside the bedroom through the open windows. The light felt directly on Geralt's face who was sleeping soundlessly. She smiled at him and kissed his nose lightly.

"I missed you Geralt, so much." She whispered whilst caressing his face. Her eyes became moist both from happiness and grief. She was totally shocked when she saw Lambert and Eskel carrying his unconscious body. She remembered how her heart broke when she heard that he had died after the massacre of Rivia. She came to Kaer Morhen and locked herself up in his room and cried her heart out.

Vesemir, Eskel, even Lambert tried to persuade her to eat or to go out, to distract her. Any attempts by them failed. The first days were the most difficult, at first she just didn't want to accept that Geralt, her love, is no more alive, and never will be, he disappeared, forever. She didn't want to admit it and suffered as a result. Vesemir, who felt it hard to look at the girl whom he knew from an early age. He tried to talk to her, but in response he only got her silence and unintelligible whispers. And so it went day after day. And now, she remembers it all like a bad dream, she couldn't believe that he was really here with her, although a hundred times already she was sure of that.

She remembered how she felt when she ran her fingers across his cheek, feeling all the same, painfully familiar tingling and vibration emanating from his skin. She smiled through tears, which were dripping from her cheeks, but it was a smile of joy for the first time in a long time.

But what happened in that moment, when Leo came running up to her breathlessly and said, rather, quickly mumbled...

"Triss, Vesemir is out there at the gates, calling for help, he needs help...they brought Geralt, the White wolf, he's unconscious. Come! They need your help."

"W-what?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Geralt needs your help!"

It had struck her and pushed her simultaneously. At first she thought she was crazy, and all of this was just her imagination, but when Leo repeated, she followed him without realizing what was happening. She asked herself, "Could this be a joke?" But then she thought that the witchers would hardly make a joke like this.

They arrived to the place, and the first word that escaped from her mouth, or rather a scream...

"GERALT?!"

"Triss, come on, we need to get Geralt inside the Fortress. He doesn't want to wake up, I need your help." Vesemir saw the confused sorceress, and knew that she could not believe it, but now was not the time for surprises.

"Merigold, you hear?" Lambert could not restrain himself.

"Y-yes, yes. Come on."

She tried to quickly pull herself together, and with magic they brought Geralt to her room and placed him on the bed, then she began to work over his wounds and injuries.

"Quickly, get my bag and put it next to me, I'll examine him." She looked at them. "Come on!"

"So, physically, he's fine, except a couple of wounds and injuries. But the reason for his unconsciousness is in his mind, there's something...strange, I can't read him." What… what is it? She asked herself in a whisper. "I can't get through to him. I'll try a spell, it is difficult magic, but I think I can do it."

The first watch was a nightmare for her. She couldn't let herself get distracted, to think or to realize something. A few hours later, thanks to Triss's magic and the assistance of the witchers, they managed to regain Geralt's consciousness, but his condition was still serious. During this time, Triss, although exhausted, spent a lot of effort in order to help Geralt. She tried different magic, not sparing herself, but she didn't give up, she couldn't lose him ...again.

Then Vesemir said that maybe he, along with Eskel, Leo and Lambert should bring another bed, as Geralt needed to be watched over constantly. But the sorceress interrupted them, telling them that she will sleep with him... next to him, whilst trying to hide her blushing cheeks. In response Vesemir smiled a little, and Lambert could not resist the long-awaited review, saying that "Upon awakening, Wolf won't get bored." But Eskel with Leo took the young Witcher out. Vesemir looked at Triss and left, leaving them alone.

The room was plunged into a deathly silence; the sorceress finally was able to clarify everything that had happened over the last few hours. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to examine him. It was Geralt. Her Geralt. She could see that he hadn't changed. And then, in her mind came thoughts. "How did he survive? How is he here? Why after five years? Where has he been all this time?" She hoped he would tell her, but when she examined him, she noticed that he had some problems in his head, but rather with his memory as if someone had erased all the memories. But she still desperately hoped that he remembers something, at least her.

But this is not important, the most important thing is that he is alive, and everything will be alright. She hoped for it. "You don't remember anything, but I will help you with everything you need, I'll help...and... and I will be there if you wish." Her eyes again filled with tears and she laid her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

"Wrong! You missed the parry! I keep repeating this! Pirouette, always followed by a back cross parry. Always!" Vesemir gave instructions to Leo who was duelling with Lambert.

Geralt watched them from top. The skill moves he saw, he felt as if he knew them. But he couldn't remember a thing. A figure approached and stood beside him.

"Barely two days have passed since they found you….." Triss said.

"Mhm… I owe my recovery to you…. Thank you, Triss."

The sorceress smiled slightly sheepishly.

"How is your memory? Maybe you remember something?"

"Unfortunately, not much…" He sighed "Look below…. I feel like I know the moves – pirouette, parry, cut…."

"You'll remember everything, I know!" Triss said with conviction, taking his hand. "Time flows slowly at Kaer Morhen."

"Except that…" Geralt stopped.

"What is it Geralt?" The sorceress asked.

"I can't explain it but I feel a bond when we speak." He murmured. "I knew you were important to me."

Triss turned her face away from him to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"And your eyes, it's as if I know them all my life." Geralt whispered.

Triss flushed harder and squeezed his hand. Their fingers intertwined.

"That's...n-nice." Her voice suddenly disappeared and she had nothing to say.

"Mhm." Geralt replied watching Lambert walking towards the gate.

"What do you think Geralt, is he ready for the path?" Vesemir asked.

"What… Who ready for what?" Geralt asked as his mind was somewhere else.

Vesemir raised one of his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something but Lambert came running back at that moment.

"Vesemir, we have got company!" Lambert said.

Suddenly, several yells were heard as numerous mercenaries barged inside the castle gates with weapons in hand.

"I'm shutting the gates! Geralt, grab a sword off the training forms!" Vesemir said.

At first Geralt didn't know whether he could fight against the mercenaries or not. He was unsure of himself. Nevertheless, he grabbed a sword when he saw how Triss was fighting against those mercenaries bravely with her magic. That helped him to gain a little confidence on himself. The other four men already killed several of the mercenaries. Their blows were lightning fast and their skills were unmatched. It was impossible for the mercenaries to stand against them for long. Among them Leo was slowest as he hadn't undergone the mutations which granted the witchers their increased reflects. As Geralt grabbed the sword it didn't feel just familiar to him. To him, the sword was another arm. Three mercenaries jumped towards him. With lighting fast reflexes, he dodged and parried their blows. When he caught them off guard he just sliced them to pieces. He looked around the dead bodies surrounding them. He felt a little uncomfortable.

"How do you feel?" Vesemir asked watching Geralt behaving a little strangely.

"Fine!" Geralt replied. It wasn't a lie. Physically he was feeling perfect but mentally... He didn't know.

"If you say so…. Anyone know who the intruders are?" Vesemir asked.

"Ordinary bandits would never attack Kaer Morhen." Triss said.

"That we know, Merigold. You could try some of your famous magic." Lambert jested. Triss glared at him. Lambert smirked in return.

"Enough! We need to check the other possible passages to the Upper Courtyard." Vesemir interrupted. Suddenly they heard yells of more men. They turned towards the gate to see more bandits were hammering on the gate to break it.

"They are trying to break down the gate!" Vesemir said.

"They won't get anywhere without a battering ra…" Lambert couldn't finish his sentence as a massive creature appeared behind the bandits.

"Shit! What is that?" Leo asked, tensed.

"A frightener! One mean beast." Vesemir said.

The creature rammed its head hard against the gates repeatedly causing it to shake violently.

"That gate won't held them off for long. Fall back!" Vesemir said.

Whilst running up the stairs, Eskel asked Vesemir, "Why would a monster follow humans? This doesn't make any sense."

"It is being controlled by a mage." Triss said.

When they reached the top of the stairs they looked down again and there was indeed a mage controlling the beast. "Savolla, I know him. A mage - as ambitious as he is insane..." Triss said.

The creature finally rammed the gate hard and it collapsed under the pressure.

"They are coming up here, get ready." Vesemir said. All the Witchers prepared to fight and Triss prepared her magic.

"We need to open this gate!" Triss said.

"Got any bright ideas, Merigold?" Lambert asked.

"Lambert if you don't stop, I swear I'm gonna…" Triss replied angrily.

"There's more. They're entering the Upper Courtyard." Leo spotted other bandits and among them there were two men who didn't looked like bandits.

"The one in glasses is the Professor. Murder for hire… Wait…. I sense magic… There's a sorcerer among them." Triss said pointing at the two men at the Upper Courtyard.

"A Professor?" Geralt asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, a Professor. He is wanted in Redenia, Temeria and Kaedwen. A real maggot but I don't recognize the sorcerer." Triss said.

"Merigold, I'm interested in whether you can disarm Savolla. The rest is Witcher's work." Lambert said urgently while chopping off the head of a bandit.

"The frightener is very dangerous. But it's vulnerable to loud noises." Vesemir said.

"The bells in the Upper Courtyard!" Leo suggested.

"Exactly…. Eskel, Lambert, you'll help me stop the frightener and bandits. Leo, stay behind us. Geralt, you open the gate to the Upper Courtyard. When we're there Triss can stop Savolla and his pet while we prepare to deal with the Professor and the unknown mage." Vesemir explained.

"I'll figure something out." Triss assured.

"Let's do this! Bleed them a bit down here before withdrawing. Geralt, follow the wall and break through to the tower, there's a passage to the Upper Courtyard there." Vesemir said.

"Alone?" Geralt asked, again unsure of himself.

"They're just bandits, though one might be infamous. You must open the gate, we'll be waiting! Good luck, Wolf." Vesemir said.

As Vesemir instructed, Geralt followed the path and reached the stairs to the Upper Courtyard but he had to kill several bandits on his way to the Upper Courtyard. As he started to climb the stairs, he saw several more bandits started to chase him. He started to ran up the stairs but suddenly he felt the steps were giving away under his weight. He knew that if he fell down, there's no way he will survive. He saw in slow motion the steps in front of him fell down, being desperate he made a leap and managed to grab the edge of the stairs which were still intact. Geralt was lucky to survive but several of the bandits weren't. They fell down and died instantly. The remaining bandits got separated from Geralt by the broken stairs. There wasn't any way around, so they retreated. Geralt reached the Upper Courtyard. There were several more bandits. He killed whoever came his way within the blink of an eye. When he reached the gate, he saw a large group of bandits were guarding it. When they spotted him they raised their weapons and slowly approached him. Geralt readied himself and narrowed his eyes at them. Suddenly they were stopped by their leader. The leader watched Geralt with widened eyes.

"This cannot be….. The White Wolf!" He murmured.

Then without warning he ran away leaving his men there. Watching their leader run away like that, the bandits also fled. Geralt didn't understand what just happened. He quickly went to the gate and opened it for the others. The three Witchers were slowly backing off while fighting the bandits. Triss crossed the gate first with Leo. Lambert and Eskel also fell back. Vesemir sent the remaining bandits rolling down the stairs with Aard and then came running back. Triss knew that the gate wouldn't hold off the frightener and the mage, so she collapsed the entire gateway with her magic, blocking the entrance.

"Dammit, Geralt. It's a miracle you're alive." Vesemir said.

"You could've told me about the stairs… Hmph!" Geralt grunted as someone engulfed him in a tight hug. He looked down to see a mass of red hairs.

"Are you okay, Geralt? Lambert and Eskel were supposed to fix them yesterday….." Triss murmured glaring at the two witchers standing beside Vesemir.

"We're not masons…." Lambert replied. Eskel shrugged and looked away.

Geralt untangled himself from Triss' embrace. "No matter. The Professor and the other mage must be hiding in the Keep."

"Face the truth, witchers. They're here to rob you." Triss said.

Vesemir sighed, "Triss, child, we have nothing of value. Some good steel, snow fox pelts….."

"I mean the laboratory and you know it. Someone wants your famed mutagens." Triss interrupted.

"You're jumping to conclusions….." Lambert added waving his hands dismissively.

But Eskel agreed with Triss, "Triss may be right. We need to find out what they want."

"One thing at a time." Vesemir stopped them. "We shouldn't turn our backs on a strong mage leading a frightener."

"And you can't let the bandits get to the lab!" Triss raised her voice a little.

"Right as usual, Triss." Vesemir agreed. Then he turned towards Geralt. "Geralt, you've dealt with mages. Find out what this one wants. Leo will guide you."

"Just reconnaissance or…." Geralt asked.

"No one will be sorry if some of them lose their heads. You'll manage, Wolf. Just remember Leo's with you." Vesemir assured Geralt.

"I can handle this." Leo said.

"We'll see what's happening inside and be back." Geralt said.

"We'll make sure no one gets inside." Vesemir said handing Geralt two vials of Thunderbolt and Swallow potion. "Triss, stay with us in case Savolla has any new ideas….." She nodded but her eyes were filled with worry.

When Leo and Geralt left she asked Vesemir, "Was it wise to let him handle a mage so soon? I mean he just recovered….."

"Triss… he will be fine. Don't forget who he is." Vesemir assured her.

She sighed and turned away. Vesemir's words didn't help much. She couldn't help but worry. She had him back after such a long time when she thought that she had lost him forever.

 **LEO AND GERALT**

"Is this your first real fight?" Geralt asked Leo.

"No. but I've never killed a man." Leo answered. "I've heard all of Dandelion's ballads about you. Lambert tells me I'll never be as fast as a real Witcher….. But I managed to hit him during training today."

"You beat Lambert?" Geralt asked surprised.

"We were fencing on the floor pegs when that strange storm came. Lambert looked away, I did a pirouette, hit him right in the gut….. He didn't fall then he beat me." Leo frowned.

"You'll make a great swordsman yet."

"I know. Every time Lambert beats me, he says I have potential."

"Leo get behind!" Geralt said when he spotted more bandits a few feet away.

Leo did as he was told. He saw how the bandits fall against Geralt's blade. He looked with astonishment at the Witcher's skill. When the bandits were dead, Geralt beckoned him to move.

"You know, I don't think Lambert and Eskel can fight like you do. That was brilliant!" He said in excitement.

"They can. Maybe you didn't notice them." Geralt replied as they walked.

"Nah…." Leo mumbled.

They reached the stairs finally which leads to the lab. Leo took the lead since he knew the way better than Geralt. When they were near the lab they heard voices coming.

"The energy you annexed from the Circle of Elements is enough to stop the Witchers?"

"You tremble, yet you complained Savolla would have them all, leaving none for you…."

"Did the sight of a single Witcher, The White Wolf himself, instil fear?"

"The aforementioned, considered dead, I might add, is a known killer. I'll gladly challenge him."

Geralt heard enough. "Leo stand back….." Geralt said while walking towards his enemies. But he staggered back as the whole area shook. When he recovered, he faced a magical barrier which prevented him from entering the labs.

"We are cut off! The stairs are blocked." Leo said. "Geralt cast Aard!"

Geralt couldn't understand what he was saying but by instinct he held up his hand towards the debris and concentrated. All of a sudden an invisible force destroyed the debris and cleared the path for them. Geralt looked at his hands astonished.

"Geralt, come on. Let's get Triss." Leo broke his thought. The two climbed up the stairs and went outside to the Upper Courtyard.

 **UPPER COURTYARD**

"What did you learn?" Vesemir asked Geralt.

"The bandits are in the lab, searching for something. The mage used the Circle of Elements to create a magical barrier."

"The plague! You're all children! Why didn't you mention the Circle?" Triss asked.

"Triss, child, it didn't seem important…" Vesemir said.

"If the mage aligned with the Circle, he can create a stable portal through which he will travel to anywhere on the continent, taking your equipment with him…." Triss said.

"All right, we made a mistake, but you said the mage was harmless…" Vesemir said.

"I said I didn't know him. I think we should protect the lab above all….."

"Don't panic Merigold. We know you'd like to see our Witcher's secrets." Lambert made a joke as always.

Triss turned towards Vesemir angrily. "Vesemir, if that idiot doesn't shut up, I'll…." Triss said gritting her teeth in anger.

"Enough Lambert, stop baiting Triss, show her some respect. Triss, if we go to the lab, they'll have us surrounded. We need tactics." Vesemir said.

"Maybe we should split up." Geralt offered.

"Geralt is right. We need to protect the lab and kill the frightener. Who goes where?" Eskel agreed.

"Only I can break the barrier. I am going inside." Triss replied firmly.

"I'll stay and handle the frightener and Savolla. What about you, Geralt?" Vesemir asked.

Geralt knew instantly what to do. He knew the lab is more important and besides, there was another reason - He didn't want Triss to face the unknown mage alone. "The lab is more important. I am going with Triss."

"Me, too." Leo said.

"It's decided then. Eskel and Lambert will stay with me." Vesemir said.

"Wait!" Triss interrupted. "Savolla just cast a spell. Something's happening!"

"The ground is shaking. Feel it?" Vesemir said.

As soon as the words left Vesemir's mouth, the wall exploded and the frightener came in with Savolla behind it.

"They're breaking through! Quickly, defend the laboratory!" Vesemir said. He, Lambert and Eskel ran towards the creature to end it for good, while Geralt, Leo and Triss ran inside to defend the lab. Triss quickly handed Geralt a Tawny Owl potion which he immediately drank. But when they got inside, Savolla appeared in front of them.

"You'll go no further, white one. I'll summon a powerful demon that will tear you apart!" Savolla spat.

"A bluff! He is exhausted from teleportation. Magic lights is about all he can muster." Triss said.

Geralt turned to her. "Go! We'll deal with him and join you at the barrier!"

"Underestimating an opponent! Now the energy of my people will make me stronger." Savolla said and cast the spell. But he wasn't quick enough. Triss slipped past him before he could block her way. The spell trapped Savolla, his minions and Geralt inside a magical circle. Leo couldn't get in. And as Savolla said he began to suck the lives away from the bandits' body which was slowly making him stronger. Geralt wasted no time. He began to kill his minions from whose body, Savolla was sucking energy. But it was too late, when Geralt was done killing the bandits because at that time Savolla already got enough energy to fight back. He began to teleport and attack Geralt. But Geralt dodged each and every one of his attacks efficiently which made him frustrated. Geralt realized that they can't go on like this much longer. He can't dodge the mage's attack forever. Geralt had an idea about how to bring down the mage. He dodged another attack from the mage and waited for him to reappear. As soon as he reappeared, Geralt hit Savolla with Aard, knocking him back on the ground. Not giving his opponent any time to recover, Geralt stabbed the sorcerer in his chest, right where his heart was. Savolla died instantly.

"Are you hurt? Did he get you?" Leo approached Geralt after the magical circle disappeared.

"No."

"I wanted to help. But I couldn't break through that strange circle." Leo apologized.

"Savolla is eating dirt. That's what matters." Geralt said.

"We need to help Triss." Leo said.

"Let's go."

Geralt and Leo walked towards the stairs that led to the lab. They halted when they reached the stairs because a figure was lying at the top of the stairs, moaning in pain.

It was Triss.

Geralt immediately came to her side and knelt beside her.

"Triss! What happened?" Leo asked while Geralt just held her hands in his.

"The other mage….. I underestimated him. He is too powerful. Didn't see that coming, got distracted by the Professor." Triss mumbled and again moaned in pain.

"When his magic hit me I felt as if someone stabbed me with hot iron…. They're ransacking the laboratory. You must stop him, Geralt."

"We must move. Geralt! Geralt!" Leo said. But the Witcher didn't move. He had his head bowed with the sorceress' hands in his.

"Geralt! We have to stop the…." Leo couldn't complete his words because the Witcher has raised his head and his eyes were screaming murder. They were filled with rage. Leo stepped back in fear from the Witcher.

"Geralt….. You have to go." Triss requested.

Leo thought that the Witcher wouldn't listen but to his surprise he did. He stepped away from Triss and turned towards Leo, "Don't act without impulse down there." He warned to which Leo could only nod. Now Leo understood why he is called the White Wolf. The anger he saw in the Witcher's eye was enough to make anyone piss in his pants.

By the time the two of them arrived the lab, the mage was already entering the portal. But the Professor faced them with a crossbow in his hand.

"Rumours have it that witchers can parry bolts mid-flight. Is it really true?" He cackled like a maniac.

Leo tried to creep behind his back when he saw that his enemy had his gaze on Geralt. But the Professor instantly knew his intention. Leo saw in slow motion as his enemy fired a bolt at him and how it got embedded in his chest. He fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"Just rumours." The mad Professor chuckled.

Geralt was already angry. And now when he saw Leo got hit by the bolt he got beyond furious. He threw his sword towards the Professor, but his enemy disappeared inside the portal and his sword stuck the wall harmlessly. Geralt went to Leo immediately and checked his pulse. He realized there was none.

Leo was dead.

Vesemir came running to them, "How did this happen? We should get him some…."

Geralt interrupted Vesemir, "Leo is dead."

Vesemir turned around to hide his tears. "You should get some rest Wolf. Then prepare a potion for Triss' recovery."

"I'll do it now." Geralt said.

"As you wish. Here are the ingredients." He handed Geralt a parchment.

On his way to gather the ingredients Geralt met Lambert. He told him about Leo's fate, which saddened the Witcher.

"I swear I'll not spare those bastards." He muttered. "I'll get revenge. By the way Merigold needs our help, Geralt."

"How is she?"

"She isn't doing well. We should help her as soon as we can."

"I'm getting the ingredients."

"What happened to you, Geralt? You don't look so good. Are you hurt?" Lambert asked.

"I'm fine. Speak to you later Lambert." He said and walked past Lambert.

After Geralt gathered all the ingredients, he approached Vesemir. "Are there any other witchers?" Geralt asked out of curiosity.

"There were three Witcher schools in all, but it's been long since I've heard from the other two. You've met all the witchers I know of, except for Berengar…"

"Did I know him?"

"I don't believe so. An introvert, he chose his own path. Actually, none here can say they know Berengar. He often ran away from Kaer Morhen, though he would always return in the end. After the Trial of the Grasses, he finally accepted his destiny and started training for real."

"Why isn't he here?"

"I don't know. We lost touch with him a while back."

"And who was Leo?"

"One of hundreds of orphans of the war with Nilfgaard. I apprenticed him six years ago."

"I'm sorry. He was a good kid."

"We'll recover our secrets and find Leo's murderers, even if they fled to the end of the world."

"You mentioned defending Kaer Morhen before."

"Yes, fifteen witchers once lived here, training boys for their Trials. Only they knew the secrets of mutation. Witchers who set out on the Path and failed to assimilate among humans wintered here. Before the battle, 23 witchers and 40 students called Kaer Morhen home. Too damned few for the mob that attacked. I never knew why they came. Some say a sudden explosion of anger born of disdain for witchers. But no someone provoked the mob with fliers filled with lies. Special agents read them to the patients. Truer still, the fanatics could have never taken the fort without the aid of the sorceresses, though they outnumbered us by far. They didn't even spare the youngest. I alone survived, concealed among the corpses. Walk around, Wolf. The skeletons remain. You may find a flier, there used to be hundreds. Memorize it as a warning of the evil humans can perpetrate."

"Any idea who attacked?"

"No, but the mage suggests no ordinary bandits. We found pins adorned with salamanders on the dead. The symbol of their organization, perhaps? I sense hard times ahead."

"Where are Eskel and Lambert?"

"Lambert is upstairs in the library and Eskel is getting Triss to her room."

"It will be better if I prepare the potion for her now." Geralt said.

"Yes. It would be good to give it to her as soon as we can." Vesemir agreed.

 **UPSTAIRS, IN TRISS' ROOM**

Geralt entered the room and saw the sorceress was lying on her right side on her bed. She was still occasionally moaning in pain. Geralt approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, to make sure not to startle her. When she opened her eyes, he handed her the potion he made for her, "Drink it." He said.

She nodded and gulped down the drink in one go. Geralt could see the disgust on her face as the vile liquid met her tongue. He turned around to leave and to let her rest. But a hand grabbed his wrist gently.

"Don't go. Stay here. Please?" She requested. Geralt nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed, near her feet. He kept his careful gaze on her the whole time, while she recovered.

When Triss opened her eyes she felt good and then she saw him. He was still sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Geralt…. You're still here?"

"Mhm….."

"I just wanted to say…. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me; you've done much more for me. It's me who should thank you, all the time. I'm glad you are okay." Geralt replied.

Triss stood up on her elbows, and then sat on the bed, the potion worked very quickly and effectively, she didn't feel weakness and pain. She raised her eyes to Geralt, and a moment later realized that he was staring at her, not averting his gaze, as if examining her. She felt how her heart began to beat faster, she remembered those magical moments when he looked at her. Even if it was short and little, but still he did it, and she could not to forget it, never. She slowly took Geralt's hand and gently pulled it to her. Triss immediately felt the pleasant vibrations from his hands move around her body to her lower abdomen, she felt like something is compressed, something not previously familiar to her.

Geralt watched her with his eyes. A lot of things he didn't remember, but these eyes...it seemed he remembered them always, not knowing where or when, he just remembers them - emerald green eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time with love and tenderness. His hands were suddenly on her face, gently stroking her blushing cheeks with his fingers. Triss closed her eyes and moaned softly, slightly opening her soft and velvet lips. She missed him. It seemed that she was going to cry, for the separation and longing for him tormented her greatly, and now he is around again, smiling, trying to remember something, and carefully examining her face. She could no longer endure and she clung to his lips in a passionate, long awaited kiss.

Her hands lay on his shoulders as his hands got buried into her red hair. They hungrily kissed each other's lips, increasingly filling their kiss with passion. He bit her lip and growled into her mouth, then he made a trail of kisses down her face and stopped on her neck. Now she moaned a little louder, and her nails gently scraped against his chest through his shirt. Triss felt a burning desire to free him from this shirt, but she couldn't because his kisses circled her head and she dissolved into pure bliss. He clung to her lips again that were swollen and red from the passionate kisses. Suddenly his hands boldly slipped to her breasts. Triss gasped and shuddered in surprise. Geralt stopped the kiss and flinched a little, also removing his hands, knowing that without permission he just touched her in the most intimate places. The sorceress grinned when she saw his frightened eyes, and resolutely returned his hands on her breasts.

She already trusted him with all of herself and only he can touch and feel her body. From his touches, Triss moaned sweetly, but her moans were muffled by his lips. She began to unbutton his shirt, biting his lip in a fit of hot passion. Triss pushed him on his back and sat on top of him, gently kissing his chest, causing Geralt to close his eyes and surrender to the sweet sensations. Noting his reaction, she smiled and began to caress his neck with her tongue, while his hands stroked and explored her body.

Geralt didn't want to linger and was about to free her from her blouse, but she slapped his hands away from her body, and when he wanted to protest she put her finger on his lips. Under his puzzled look, she slowly straightened up on her knees. Then she smiled at him and with magic she slowly took off her clothes, leaving herself with nothing. The witcher opened his eyes wide and stared at her beautiful breasts. He put his hands on her hips and slowly led them to her breasts, but Triss put her hands on his and quickly pressed his hands on her chest, then moaned, louder than before. She could feel his length pressing against her sex inside his pants. She let out a flirty smile at him and massaged his length lightly. Geralt couldn't help but moan under her ministrations. He growled from her teasing, as he was already too tight in his pants. So he rolled his sorceress on her back and began to free himself from the rest of his clothes hastily. Triss helped him there also. His clothes vanished from his body, leaving two lovers naked on 'the best bed of Kaer Morhen'.

Under the sweet moans of the sorceress, Geralt made his way down, paying attention to her breasts, he gently fondled them with his tongue and then went down below. Triss suddenly screamed and began squirming her hips fervently. She put her hands on his head, and did not allow him to stop. After some time, the witcher got up and kissed her lips.

"Geralt, I…I want to say I have never…"

"I know."

"I'm a little...scared."

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'll be careful and gentle." He kissed her face and whispered soothing words. "But if you're not ready, I won't…"

"No, I want this. I want you to make love to me. I have waited for this for a long, long time."

He gently touched her lips with his and slightly moved his hips until he met 'the barrier'. He looked at her and seeing the approving look, he moved his hips forward in a quick thrust and got past the barrier. She winced a little bit but a moment later she smiled when he moved his hips again. She thought it would be very, very painful but her Geralt treated her very carefully. She felt only momentary pain and then everything dissolved in sweet sensations. Triss was burning from her emotions and sensations, because right now she was making love to the man who was the love of her life. This was one of her deepest desires which got fulfilled at last.

After an hour or two, maybe three, the two lovers were lying naked under the sheet on the bed. Geralt lay on his back while Triss lay resting her head on his chest.

"That was the best night of my life, Geralt. I can't describe how I feel right now" She said and blushed crimson as she remembered what happened just a moment ago.

"You were brilliant Triss." Geralt said while stroking her hair.

"And you." She smiled, then sighed. "Not want to go into this idyll talking about blood, but tell me, how did the battle end?"

"They broke into the lab, killed Leo, stole our mutagens, and escaped…"

"Oh, that's...that's awful. Poor Vesemir. Another protégé dead prematurely." Her voice suddenly became sad.

"We delayed the funeral until you awoke."

"Thank you. As for the mutagens… Their loss could prove catastrophic…"

"Know anything more about the sorcerer who ransacked the lab?"

"He's very powerful. He completely controlled the energy he drew from the Circle. We may soon be facing another Vilgefortz…."

"Triss... One last thing... Can you restore my memory?" He asked, as he stroked her cheek with his finger. He felt her flinch over his chest.

"I'd have to examine you. There's a good chance your memory will return on its own."

"And how much chance?"

"That's difficult to say. It might help if I knew what caused you to lose your memory."

"Well, no time for that now."

"I'll help you with everything Geralt, I said that already. But what happened to you, it's strange, and I can't figure out what is it."

"It's alright Triss. What I have now, I think this is a good start. Very much so." He grinned.

She giggled and slightly bit his shoulder, leaving her mark. "Geralt I think It's time for us to go now." She said while getting up. But Geralt didn't move, his gaze was fixed on her naked chest. Triss noticed that and blushed. "Like what you see, witcher?" She teased.

"Definitely. I wish to see it many times." He smiled still eyeing her body.

She laughed and gave him a kiss. Then she untangled herself from him and prepared to go downstairs to the funeral.

 **SEVERAL MINUTES LATER, AT THE FUNERAL**

"We don't know where the bandits came from or who's behind them. We'll draw attention if we venture out as a group. By splitting up, we can also cover more territory." Vesemir suggested.

"I'll go west. I know a few people there and I prefer the coastal climate." Eskel said.

"Then I'll head east, to Kaedwen. Unless someone objects." Lambert said.

"That's fine. Which way should I go?" Geralt asked.

"South, to Temeria. King Foltest owes you a debt of gratitude. Some time ago, you removed a curse from his daughter. You might happen on the bandits' trail there. And you, Triss?" Vesemir asked.

"I'll try to use my influence to find the bandits. If I learn anything, I'll contact Geralt." Then she turned towards Geralt. "I'll gather what information I can and find you in Vizima."

After that everyone went in their ways leaving Geralt and Triss alone.

"Triss…." Geralt said as he saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Geralt, don't. I detest goodbyes, im liable to cry and there's nothing is more pathetic than a sorceress in tears." Triss replied in a broken voice.

"Why are you crying?" Geralt asked, confused.

"Because, last time we got on our own ways, you died. You died, Geralt! And I can't go through that again. I barely kept myself alive after your death. If something happens to you this time, I won't survive Geralt. Please be careful, witcher." Triss said, sobbing.

Geralt grabbed her chin gently and turned her face towards him. "Nothing will happen to me, Triss. Trust me."

"I trust you Geralt, but I don't trust my luck." Then she threw her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. Geralt could taste her tears in the kiss. He stroked her back lovingly, assuring her that nothing will happen to him. Suddenly, without warning Triss created a portal and left without a second glance at him, because she knew that if she looked back, she wouldn't be able to leave.

Geralt just stood there confused and at the same time concerned for his sorceress.


	4. Unexpected ally

**VILLAGE OF MIDCORPSE**

The women of the village of Midcorpse were conversing about the new witch in the village. "My man went to see the witch again…. She is enchanting him." One of the women said to her companions.

"Some said she suck the life out of her victims." Another woman said.

"Since my husband went to see her, all he does is sit outside and pick his teeth!" The earlier woman complained. "Doesn't help with anything anymore!" She sobbed.

A few feet away at the meeting of the roads in the village two more women were also discussing the village witch. "So gonna try to charm him? Did the witch gave you lovage?"

"No. Absolutely not." The other woman denied.

"How do you get to the witch's hut?"

"Across the pond, you will find a lone boulder. Turn right you will see an abandoned cart. The hut is few feet away from there."

The women of the village were talking among themselves while working but none noticed a man heard everything they said.

Geralt crossed the pond and followed the direction the woman was talking about. He spotted the hut but on his way he encountered a few nekkers. "Damn! You are ugly!" He said after cutting off the head of the last nekker. He slowly approached the hut and saw Keira Metz, former adviser of King Foltest is standing in front of her hut talking with the villagers. They were asking for her help and she was trying to help but at last she got frustrated with the villagers and went inside her hut. He knew she saw him standing outside her hut. As the villagers left, Geralt entered her hut. But no one was there. He even checked the cellar. He began to search the room and his eyes fell on a letter. He opened the letter and begin to read:

 _Darling,_

 _I'm writing because you must be worried that I'm still angry. Silly man, you know full well I never hold a grudge too long. I forgive you._

 _It's all because of that secretiveness of yours. Is it so strange for me to take an interest in your plague research? I adore watching you at work in your tower – please, if you still refuse to discuss the results of your experiments with me, at least don't deny me that small pleasure._

 _If Vserad doesn't need you tomorrow evening, come see me. We'll clear everything up over a glass of wine- or two, or more…._

 _Your K_

The letter didn't help Geralt much. But he wondered what trouble Keira has gotten herself in. This person whom Keira addressed in the letter seems to be her lover or she is simply using the man named Alexander for her own purpose. He thought that it isn't his business, so he placed the letter back where it was before he took it.

He again began to search the room for signs of Keira. He found a pentagram in chalk, a bauble and a skull. The skull was emitting a powerful magical aura. Geralt touched the skull carefully. As soon as his fingers touched it, a portal appeared to his left.

"So this is where she disappeared to." Geralt mumbled to himself and stepped into the portal. Stepping out of the portal, he was greeted by a magical place and a bathhouse.

"I was wondering how long it would take you, Geralt. I'm upstairs. Don't be shy." He heard Keira's voice from top of the house. He noticed the stairs to his right but he didn't go up. She must be taking a bath and he didn't want to see a naked woman, since she is not Yen. A smile appeared on his lips as his thought turned to some of his past memories when the both of them had taken bath together and it always turned to be…. Steamy.

"I will wait here, Keira. Tell me when you are done." Geralt said.

"Oh! A gentleman. Yennefer will be happy." She commented from upstairs.

 _Yeah! Yeah!_ Geralt thought.

After few minutes she called him when she was done bathing.

"Keira Metz, deep in the heart of Velen…. Thought you hated the countryside" Geralt greeted the sorceress.

"I can assure you I do, now more than ever." Keira replied.

"Heard a witch lived out here. Never would've guessed it was King Foltest's former advisor." Geralt said.

"I'm so pleased the world is still able to astound you, Geralt. I actually envy you that sense of wonder – common in children, knights errant, and morons." She teased.

"Hm. Someone has grown irritable. Is that way to greet an old friend?" Geralt said, folding his hand over his chest.

"I wanted to greet you with a pleasant view but you denied that pleasure. Now tell me what brings you here." Keira said.

"Before that, what are you doing here?" Geralt asked.

"Let me think…. Enjoying the country air? Admiring the unspoilt scenery? Or is it furthering the age old-alliance between the city and its age old breadbasket. No." She said.

Geralt glared at her and she sighed before talking again. "I'm in hiding, Geralt. Blind to the state of the world? Don't you see what's happening?"

"Mean the persecution, mages now face?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean – Radovid's new pastime, pursuing anyone with a whiff of magic about them. Witch hunters… sound familiar? Murderers scouring the North from end to end. Burning books, hanging soothsayers, torturing herbalists…." She looked down while she was talking.

"Picked a strange place to hide." Geralt said.

"I didn't pick anything. In the north, Radovid's men hunt sorceresses like fish in a barrel. Nilfgaard controls the south. Where was I to flee?" She asked.

"Emperor does keep mages on a short leash, but he lets them live and ply their trade." Geralt said.

"Radovid and Emhyr differ in every respect, except one. They share a deep hatred of the Lodge of Sorceresses. And I was a member."

"So, how does it feel to be the village witch?"

"Huh. Horrid."

"No joy in having the boundless respect and trust of the local peasantry?"

"They'd respect anyone who could produce hemorrhoid cream."

Geralt nodded in understanding. "Been here for a while aren't you?"

She made a disgusted face before answering. "Long enough for rot to set in. You cannot imagine how much I detest this place."

 _She really hates Velen. Can't blame her though. I would also if I was in her place._

"Any news of your sisters from the Lodge?"

"None. We can't know too much about one another these days. It's safer that way."

"Ever tried to contact one another?"

"I've wanted to, many times. But I've no way of knowing who would answer – or who would might be listening. It's safer this way." She bowed her head. She sighed and looked up towards the Witcher. "So what brings you in Velen?"

"I'm looking for a certain young woman."

"Oh really. Who?"

"I'm looking for Ciri. That Ciri. And no one can know. Understand?"

At his answer Keira straightened up. All her boredom was gone instantly. "Cirilla here? The girl once sought by the Lodge of Sorceresses and practically every ruler on the Continent has landed here, in Velen, and I know nothing of it? What is she doing here?"

"Indications are she is hiding from someone. I heard she quarreled with a witch, but if you don't know anything…." Geralt paused. "Sure you haven't seen her?"

"I'm certain I haven't. But recently someone asked me about an ashen-haired woman. He claimed she would stand out from the peasant crowd." Keira said.

 _Someone else looking for her? Who?_

"Who was it?" Geralt asked Keira.

"Not so fast, Geralt. No humble plea? No offering for the witch?"

Geralt sighed and shook his head from side to side. "My undying gratitude, good enough?"

"It's nothing to sneeze at, but you've a knack for getting into trouble. I should probably ask for something more immediately deliverable." Keira teased which earned her a glare from the Witcher.

"Oh, sod it, don't give me that look. I know it's Ciri we're talking about. It was ab elf – this individual who asked about Cirilla. No flea-bitten Scoia'tael slob, either. But an elven mage."

"What was an elven mage doing in Velen?"

"Well, I tried to ask him, of course, about everything. But you know how elves are – he asked many more questions than he answered."

"He say what his name was?"

"He didn't. And he wore a mask. Very secretive all around, but….. I liked him. He was intelligent and composed."

"He say what he wanted with Ciri?"

"Only that they were to meet in Velen. He wished to know if she'd arrived before he did."

"He leave any message for her?"

"No, but he asked that were I to meet her, I should lead her to him."

"So you know where to find him?"

"Yes, he said he'd find a hideout in some elven ruins near the village of Midcorpse. I'll go there with you." Keira proposed. Geralt raised his eyebrows at her proposal. "Why? Think I'll have trouble finding this place?"

"I've unfinished business with this elf. He promised me something, but he never delivered it. Besides, I know you think as I do – that she might be there. And I'd like to see Cirilla, too." Keira said.

"Hm. Let's go now." Geralt said.

She nodded and opened a portal. She was about to step in but she realized the Witcher isn't following her. "What?" She asked.

"You know I detest portals. I will meet you there." Geralt said.

But Keira didn't listen. "Don't be a child, Witcher. We don't have time to waste." She pulled him with her by his hand and entered the portal, ignoring his protests.

 **NOVIGRAD A FEW WEEKS EARLIER…..**

Although Triss assured the spy that she will teleport herself to Putrid Grove, she couldn't do it. The Putrid Grove is basically a secret place and a hideout. No visitors are allowed there, moreover no ordinary people knew of its existence. She don't know where it is, so she couldn't teleport herself there. Francis Bedlam – the king of the Beggars had refused to reveal the location of Putrid Grove to her. He said that if she get caught the Witch Hunters may torture her for the location of the Putrid Grove and he can't take that risk because of her. So they both came to an agreement to meet in a secluded alley. From there his men will escort her to his hideout. A man named Sigi Reuven is also helping her to get to Putrid Grove safely. She has no idea about the identity of this man, named Sigi Reuven. When she asked Francis why Sigi is helping her, he said that Sigi expects her assistance with something in exchange of his help. She is grateful to both these men already because they not only trying to save her but also agreed to help her to get the mages out of Novigrad safely. Triss has no idea how much she could help Sigi but she will try her best. She will owe him that debt…. perhaps, but that remains to be seen. Now her only role is to get the mages out of Novigrad safely, at all costs even at the cost of her own life. If she can save those mages by sacrificing herself she will gladly do it. The mages must flee to Kovir, the only safe place for them. King Tancred is an honorable man. He still trusts the mages.

Triss appeared in a corner of the secluded alley. She immediately hid herself at the dark corner where no one could spot her. She had to make sure that no one heard the sound of her teleportation. She stood still in the darkness for few minutes. When no one came, she released a sigh of relief. She had to be cautious because she is powerless against their dimeritium. Now they will be more cautious and she knew if Menge gets his hands on her, she will suffer something worse than death and she had to be safe for the sake of the mages. She will have to find them and gather them in a safe place and once they get the opportunity she will move them out from Novigrad. To prevent herself being caught, she needed to find Francis' men and Sigi Reuven. She was about to leave her hiding place but she cowered back as she heard some voices and footsteps which were coming towards her position. She quickly hid herself again and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Why she isn't here?" A male voice said.

"She should have been here by now. Let's look carefully." A second male voice said.

Wait. That voice. The second male voice. She recognized that voice but she never guessed that he will be her ally _._ She could see two men standing a few feet away from her. One was thin, wearing clothes of beggars and the other man was fat, large and completely bald. They were both looking for her. Relieved that she found her allies she showed herself to them.

"Didn't expected to see you here, Djikstra!" Triss greeted softly.

They both jumped at her voice. Djikstra looked at her and greeted her, "Hello Triss! What were you doing there?"

"Hiding." Triss simply answered.

"So, even the sorceress of Maribor also gets scared….huh?!"

"This is no time for jokes Djikstra. Let's get out from here."

"Yeah. Absolutely. And Triss?"

"What?"

"Don't ever do that!" He snapped at her and started to walk away from her.

"Do what?" She asked confused but he didn't bother to answer her.

The streets of Novigrad isn't safe for a sorceress anymore. So Djikstra and two of his men took the lead and Triss followed behind with the beggar at her side.

"You are risking a lot for me, Djikstra. May I know why?" Triss asked.

"Perhaps. But not now." Djikstra answered.

Triss followed Djikstra and his men quietly. They had to stop occasionally to avoid the hunters. Finally, Djikstra led them inside a sewer.

"A sewer? Djikstra it may be full of drowners." Triss warned.

"Well, we don't have much choice. It's a shame that your lover isn't here. Things would've been easy." Djikstra said.

Triss' expression immediately darkened at the mention of the Witcher. Djikstra might have noticed the scowl on her face, so he didn't push the sorceress further. He had to remain alive from the wrath of the sorceress and if he pushes her further, perhaps she will turn him into a mice or even blast him into pieces.

The entrance inside the sewer was a short dark tunnel. They couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Anyone brought torches?" One of the men asked. To his answer a small glowing flame appeared on the sorceress' palm. Slowly the flame left her hand and remained suspended in mid-air in front of them, providing them enough light in the darkness to see.

"Well done, Triss." Djikstra praised and begin to lead the team. After walking ahead for a few minutes they heard some noise in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Drowners." Triss warned.

No sooner than she gave them the warning, three drowners leapt in front of them from the darkness. Djikstra attacked one and his men attacked another one, leaving the last one for Triss to handle. The sorceress sent a blast of flame towards the drowner, setting it on flame. It screeched in pain and agony as the fire burnt its skin. On the other side Djikstra hit the drowner at its leg bringing it down on the ground and then with a battle cry he separated its head with his blade. His men were able to kill the other drowner and he could see smoke rising from the dead body of the drowner which Triss attacked.

But their victory was short lived as several more monsters appeared from the dark. Djikstra's men cowered in fear because they were too many to handle.

Even Triss looked concerned because she can't save her allies from all those drowners. They were simply too many for her to handle. Suddenly she had an idea. "Djikstra you and your men make sure not to touch the water!" She yelled.

"It's pretty hard to do that here." Djikstra replied backing off from the drowners.

"Do it!" Triss ordered.

Djikstra and his men were able to find some dry ground, with difficulty. "We're clear."

Triss nodded and she begin to float above the ground. Her eyes glowed with magic and she electrolyzed the water on the ground. The drowners screamed in agony as the electricity killed them.

Triss sighed. "That was close." Djikstra said.

They lowered their guards but that was the mistake. One drowner appeared suddenly from dark and attacked Djikstra. His men yelped in surprise and backed down. Djikstra while trying to avoid the drowner's attack, fell on the ground. The drowner was fast. It was on top of him within a second. It raised its claws to strike. Djikstra closed his eyes anticipating his death. But there was a flash of silver and the drowner fell, clutching its chest.

Djikstra is too surprised. "Wha… What happened?" He asked looking around. Then he noticed a silver blade dripping with blood in the sorceress' hand who was standing right beside him. The silver of the blade was shining against the magical light that partially lit the sewer.

"That is a…." Djikstra started to say.

"A Witcher's blade." Triss completed.

"You carry a blade? And most of all a silver blade?" Djikstra asked while getting up on his feet.

"This was a gift from…. A friend. And why shouldn't I keep it? It serves as extra protection." Triss shrugged.

Djikstra nodded. He wanted to ask whether that sword was a gift from his Witcher lover, but thought better of it at the last second and remained silent. The small flame lit the pacth ahead of them and Djikstra led his team out of the sewer without facing anymore drowners.

"Finally! I was begin to suffocate down there." Djikstra complained when they got outside.

"Don't be a child, Djikstra." Triss said.

Djikstra's men sniggered but he silenced them with a glare. Then he turned to Triss. "Let's go."

"Lead the way." Triss said.

At the darkness of the night avoiding the hunters they arrived at the gate of Putrid Grove. He knocked on the gate and instantly a pair of eyes appeared at the gate. "Who's there?"

"Sigi Reuven escorting the sorceress Triss Merigold." Djikstra said.

The guard opened the gate and his eyes fell on the stunningly beautiful sorceress standing behind Djikstra. Instantly his eyes filled with lust. Triss saw the man staring at him and she could tell what he was thinking without reading his mind. She narrowed her eyes and murmured a spell under her breath.

Immediately the man flinched as a sharp pain shot through his brain messing his lustful thoughts about her. He looked confused. Djikstra knowingly looked at Triss. She just shrugged in response. Shaking his head Djikstra led Triss inside the gate. The guard closed the gate behind them with a confused look on his face.

Francis Bedlam welcomed them inside. He, Djikstra and Triss sat around a table. He started the discussion. "So, Madam Sorceress you want us to help you get the mages out of Novigrad?"

"Yes." Triss answered.

"Hm. As I told you, our friend Sigi has agreed to help you."

"In exchange of what?" Triss asked.

"Let's say, I need your help regarding a personal matter." Djikstra revealed.

"And?"

"Francis, if you don't mind I want to talk to Triss alone for a few moments." Djikstra requested.

"Certainly." He said with a nod and left the room giving them privacy.

Triss turned her gaze on Djikstra. "So what do you want from me, Djikstra?"

"Get me _Philippa Eilhart!_ " Djikstra said, looking Triss straight in her eyes.

 _ **Notes: This isn't much… I know. But I have been busy and will try to update this story soon.**_


	5. Feast your eyes on the non-existent

**NORTHWEST OF THE VILLAGE OF BYWAYS, THE ELVEN RUINS, A FEW HOURS LATER…..**

Geralt observed the area around the ruins while Keira searched her bag to make sure that she has everything that she may require to use, if the situation turns so. The ruin seemed extremely old and the area around it are full of hedges and trees, indicating no man has set his foot hear in centuries.

"Been here before?" Geralt said looking at the dark entrance of the ruins.

"No." Keira shook her head negatively. "I was hoping the elf would return as he'd promised, or else his waif would appear. At any rate, I've no idea what to expect from this place."

"Well, let's find out." Geralt offered.

Keira nodded in reply and murmured a spell under her breath to create a small magical fire over her palm. Geralt pulled out a vial of a cat potion from his pocket and drank it. Immediately he felt the effect of the potion as his vision enhanced.

"Come on, Geralt!" Keira called. She has already stepped inside the dark entrance and moving down the steps with the magical light on her palm. Geralt followed her. With his vision enhanced he didn't need any kind of light to see through the darkness.

The steps soon ended and they went through a door. At their front there was a small bridge which would take them to the other side of the large cave they entered. Keira huffed in annoyance when they saw the bridge is broken at the middle.

"Problem from the sta….." Keira stopped speaking when she felt Geralt's fingers clasp around her left wrist, indicating her to stop talking. "What?" She asked.

Geralt didn't say anything, instead he indicated her to look at front. Keira thought that Geralt is indicating her to look at the broken bridge, so she got more annoyed. As she turned to ace forward, her mouth fell wide open when she saw a blue light illuminate the opposite side of the dark cave. And in the blue light she saw something which she thought was only a myth.

There were several riders in dark armours fiddling with something, which she couldn't see from so far.

"Phantom riders? That means…. I thought they didn't exist!" She said in fear looking at Geralt. But she saw no fear in those glowing eyes of the Witcher instead she saw only determination and ….. Anger?

She looked towards the riders again and saw them vanishing into a portal which one of them created. He looked like a mage.

"Feast your eyes on the non-existent, then." Came the reply from the Witcher who stood idle beside her. "Hm…. Got a navigator with them. Can you teleport us to the other side?"

"I'd rather teleport us home. Do you really mean to follow them?" Keira asked hesitantly. If she is honest with herself, she is scared. There was something creepy about those riders in black armours which got to her and she want to get out from here while she still can.

"Teleport us to the other side, then you may leave. You don't have to follow." Geralt said, who has already started to walk towards the edge of the bridge.

Keira glared at his back but his determination to find Ciri made her anger dissolve. She realized with a smile that the Witcher indeed has a heart and he truly cares for Ciri as his own daughter. She decided to follow despite her fear because the elf owed her a gift and she will take it from here if the elf does not come. Geralt is the only one who can help her to get what she desires. There is another reason also, which she may never admit out loud but she can at least admit to herself that the Witcher is really handsome and she finds him a lot of appealing.

' _Now I see why Triss and Yennefer wants him so badly._ ' She thought.

"Not sure I like any of this." She said to Geralt who was walking at her front. When they reached the edge he didn't even look at her, his eyes were glued to the place where she saw the black riders. She sighed and created a portal at the edge of the bridge.

"Come on." She called him while stepping into the portal. That was the last thing she said before she fell from her portal at some unknown part of the cave. She fell flat on her back on the ground as her teleportation was somehow disrupted. Getting up on her feet she rubbed away the dust from her dress and looked around. What she made her jump instantly. The area was full of rats and there were two rat nests. She always felt disgusted about rats and the diseases they spread. As the rats came running towards her she created a defensive shield around her to prevent those disgusting creatures from touching her. She is a powerful sorceress and with just one spell she could turn the entire army of rats into dust but she couldn't. All she did was shout Geralt's name. "GERALT! HELP!"

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

As soon as Geralt stepped into the portal behind Keira he suspected that something has gone wrong. Within the next few seconds he realized how correct he was when he fell into a drowner infested area with the area full of poisoned gas. No sooner than his feet touched the ground the drowners were right on him. Four drowners attacked him at once. He saw that he cannot dodge them so quickly and the only way to defend himself was Quen. With a quick Quen shield created he managed to avoid the drowner's claws from tearing his flesh. The drowners didn't back off, they kept on attacking the shield. Geralt saw that more drowners have heard the disturbance and now they are also coming. With a quick thought he detonated his shield and the drowners were blasted away. Taking advantage of their dizziness Geralt quickly chopped off the heads of two drowners. By that time the other two was already on their feet and growled at him menacingly. Three more joined and they jumped at Geralt together. Seeing the immediate threat the Witcher blasted them away with a powerful Aard sign. One fell on the ground and the Witcher worked quickly to drive his sword through the creature's chest. One which was nearest to him slashed its claws at his face but the Witcher's reflexes was far more advanced than a drowner. He avoided its attack easily by tilting his head back slightly and cut its hand off with a quick slash of his silver sword. The drowner screeched in pain and staggered back. The remaining ones attacked Geralt again. With a quick roll he distanced himself away from them and eyes them carefully. One of the remaining drowners jumped at him again. The Witcher cast Yrden right where he was standing and again rolled away. The drowner which jumped at him got trapped in the Yrden, so Geralt turned his attention to the others. This time he charged them head on. One drowner ran at him and swung its claws at him which he avoided by ducking at the right time and then he stabbed another which he caught off-guard, right at its chest. The Witcher's blade went through the drowner's chest as if its body was made of butter. His left hand went to his belt and with unmatched speed and accuracy he threw a small knife towards the other drowner which hit it right on its forehead. Seeing all of its companions dead the last drowner started to escape. Geralt calmly pulled out his crossbow and hit it right at his back dropping it lifeless on the ground. Now the only drowner that remained was trapped in Yrden. Geralt was about to approach it to finish it off but he halted his steps when he saw the poisonous gas near it. All this time he was fighting he kept a careful watch on the spots where the poisonous gas were floating. He mounted another bolt on his crossbow and finished off the last drowner without going near it.

Geralt's thought now turned to Keira. When he dropped on the ground from the portal he saw no sign of her.

"Something here disrupted the teleportation. I wonder where she is." He said to himself. "But what disrupted the teleportation? Some kind of defensive magical spell? Maybe. But the Wild Hunt. Oh! I forgot that their teleportation works differently."

He looked around the area. There were several ways to go but first he have to find Keira.

"Now where is she?" He murmured while jogging towards a random direction. Geralt didn't need to search for her as he heard her voice calling him for help. He followed the source of the sound, sword in his hand.

"She seems to be in some kind of danger. I hope the Wild Hunt haven't found her." He said while running towards the source of the sound. As he went near, he heard her voice clearly.

He saw a doorway to his left and went through it, with his sword ready in his hand. What he found there made him speechless. Keita Metz, standing at the centre with a shield around her and shouting like a child because of rats. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned and saw him and immediately her eyes shone in relief.

"Geralt! Kill them! Kill them all! Yikes!" She jumped on her feet.

Seeing a powerful sorceress afraid because of rats the Witcher couldn't help but became amused. He shook his head and burnt the rat nests to ashes and then get rid of the rats with his sword.

"Are they gone?" Keira asked when Geralt came to stand in front of her with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes. They are all gone. But really, afraid of rats? Could've annihilated them with just a single spell." Geralt jested.

Keira did her very best not to be embarrassed or blush at the Witcher's comment. She avoided her embarrassment by simply glaring at him. Seeing her glare the Witcher put up both of his hands at front of him in surrender.

"Fine. Won't say anything." He dropped the teasing and his expression became serious. "So, what happened to you?"

Keira's expression turned from annoyance to concern. "There's something here that distorts teleportation. I've no idea how they managed to get to the other side problem free." She said.

"Wild Hunt's teleportation magic is different. Got specially trained mages for that – navigators they call them." Geralt answered.

"They can have three helmsmen and a parrot for all I care. I'll not risk that again." She said placing her hands on her waist.

"Let's go. Wild Hunt got a good head start on us, but we still stand a chance." Geralt asked her.

Her eyes widened at the Witcher's proposal. "Have you gone completely mad? We must leave from here at once!" She almost yelled, outraged at the Witcher's madness.

"If you're scared, turn back. I'm gonna go on." Geralt said while stepping past her.

Keira turned around to look at the Witcher's back who was walking away from her. "Stop it!" She said. "That's emotional blackmail!"

At her words the Witcher stopped and turned around to face her. "You'd really worry about me if I went on alone?"

"You?" Keira almost laughed. "Worry about you? I'd be concerned for myself!"

 _Lie all you want, but you can't lie to yourself. You do care about him._ Her inner voice spoke to her, which she ignored. She thought she must have hurt him emotionally but she nothing in his expression. He remained calm as before.

"Then come with me. Just….. quick decision, come on." He said.

"Very well, have it your way. How did I ever let you talk me into this ridiculous expedition?!" Keira huffed in annoyance. Truth is that she is annoyed with herself for feeling attached with the Witcher in such a short time.

'There is something about him that draws women towards him and I am no exception.' Keira thought.

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER….**

The pair went through the dark narrow passages in search of the mysterious elf. They reached an area which was no different from the rest except at the far corner there was a small light and in the light there was a projection of a mysterious being wearing a mask.

" _I await you, Daughter of the Gull."_ The mysterious figure said as they stopped in front of the projection.

"That's him, that's the elf." Keira whispered.

" _Follow the sign of your sword."_ The mysterious elf spoke again and then the projection vanished.

"What was that? An illusion?" Geralt asked Keira.

"No… A morphotic projection." She replied.

Geralt's expression turned to confusion. "A what projection?"

"Something akin to a post-box for mages. Much safer than an ordinary letter, which anyone can intercept on route to its recipient." She explained.

He nodded in understanding. "Message was definitely for Ciri. _Daughter of the Gull._ – Lara Dorren's heir." Geralt concluded.

"Indeed, it is what the elves would title Ciri. But what was the bit about the sign of her sword? A riddle?"

"Yeah, not a hard one, though. Not if you know Ciri named her sword Zireael – Swallow."

"Come now, who aside from you would know that?" Keira asked looking at Geralt.

"I can name a few. Triss, Yennefer, Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel, Dandelion, Zoltan." He paused. "Might've been the point. Your elven mage secured the passage, hid it, so that only Ciri could find it."

"He failed to foresee that someone like you would show up." Keira commented.

Geralt ignored the teasing. "Nevertheless, I think he was expecting uninvited guests, made some preparations. Let's hope the Wild Hunt ran into some obstacles."

"Well then, let's go. Do you think following the swallows will suffice?"

"We'll see. Come on."

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

The pair reached an old elven port after leaving the chamber where they saw the message of the elf.

"An old elven…. Port?" Keira mumbled.

"Must've been how they got here by sea." Geralt said.

"I wonder how long ago that was….." Keira said.

While descending to the old port Geralt halted in his steps when his eyes fell on the yellow gas covering the area.

"Careful! That oily, yellow vapour – it's toxic." Geralt warned his companion.

"I hardly need instruction from you. I recognized the vulpine morel immediately." Keira replied.

"Not only that there are several spectres." Geralt warned. "Vesemir told me that soon after5 he'd learned to cast Igni, he tried it out on a patch of these mushrooms." Geralt pointed towards the ground.

"Terrible idea. What happened?" She said while sending a lightning bolt towards one of the spectres.

Geralt avoided the attack of the spectre which attacked after teleporting behind him and with a counter attack of his own he made the spectre fade into thin air. Another one also teleported and tried to attack him from behind. This time he shielded himself with Quen, as the surroundings were covered with poisonous gas and he had no space to avoid the attack. The Quen shield deflected the spectres attack startling it for just a second, but that was enough for the Witcher to drive his sword right through the creature's chest. This one also faded into thin air with a shrill cry.

"Well, he survived. And wounds heal awfully quickly on young Witchers." Geralt answered Keira while eyeing the remaining spectres. Keira sent another bolt towards the spectre she was facing and froze it for a second. The Witcher took the opportunity and threw a knife right at the spectres face, killing it instantly.

Geralt searched for some space and he got it. He quickly ran towards the area and as he predicted the spectres followed him. When he realized that the remaining two spectres will attack him, he cast an Yrden right at his own feet. The spectres vanished from sight with the desire to appear behind him and finish him off. But the Witcher has already predicted that move, so he managed to roll away just in time and as the Spectres appeared at the spot where he was standing they immediately got trapped in the Yrden trap. The creatures could move but the sign prevented them from teleporting. Without wasting a moment the Witcher finished the two of them with a single slash of his blade.

Keira came to stand beside him when she saw that the threat was gone. Suddenly her eyes fell on the rock to her left.

"Look! A Swallow!" She grabbed Geralt's attention and true to her words Geralt saw that the mark on the rock was indeed of a Swallow. But there was no path ahead the rock, there was only water.

"There may be a path underneath the water." Geralt said. "Looks refreshing." He murmured under his breath as he looked at the filthy water.

"I will just sit here and wait for you to return." Keira said and sat down on the rock at the edge of the water. Geralt shook his head and dived into the water.

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

Keira stood up when Geralt returned a few minutes later.

"Well, what did you find?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just a dead end. Let's look at the other side." Geralt suggested already moving forward.

They found another sign of Swallow engraved on the stone wall there. They followed the path for few minutes and reached a vast chamber. The chamber was large and entirely dark, except one corner which was illuminated by the light of the similar projection they saw before. It was that mysterious elf again in the projection. There was also a well at the centre of the chamber.

"Look. It's rather similar to that other pillar with the projection." Keira pointed out.

" _Swallow, the obvious route is not always the best. Find Kelpie."_ The elf spoke and the projection died.

Keira turned to face Geralt. "Kelpie? Does he mean the sea monster?"

"No. That's what Ciri named her mare. Horse could apparently gallop like a demon."

"Hm. Good name for a horse. So, shall we look for it?" Keira said and started to inspect the chamber. Geralt looked the walls carefully. There were some pictures engraved on the wall but none of them were of a mare. Geralt stepped back from the wall and started to check the walls inside the well. And it was there. Kelpie. He immediately jumped into the cold water of the deep well and dived down where he found a path. Holding his breath he swam forward. A few seconds later he was able to get out of the freezing water and found some steps. He followed the steps and climbed up. He found another sign of Kelpie at the end of the stairway.

"Another horse. Almost exactly like the last one." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to touch it and as soon as he did the whole cave shook with the sound of a door opening or closing.

"Geralt?! I don't know what you did, but it worked! Come back here!" Keira shouted from the other chamber. When Geralt reached the previous chamber he saw Keira standing in front of an opened door.

"There you are! Come on!" She greeted and went through the opened door. Geralt followed her.

They couldn't move much farther as they found a dead end.

"Now what?" Keira asked, annoyed.

"Look over there." Geralt said walking towards the wall in front of him.

"Another Swallow." Keira said.

When the Witcher touched the Swallow sign, a portal opened right beside it on the wall.

"Well, now I know what distorted my effort at teleportation. This very portal." Keira said.

"And I know why I landed in that drowner nest." Geralt said.

"You should be pleased you emerged from the portal in one piece."

"And everyone still wonders why I hate to be teleported." Geralt complained while stepping into the portal.

"Don't be a child, Witcher." Keira scolded.

The two of them were transported into another dark chamber guarded by a Golem.

"We have trouble." Geralt warned Keira. He pulled out his sword and prepared to fight. The Golem eyed the two of them and charged. Geralt pushed Keira away from the Golem's path and rolled away. The Golem hit the wall and became slightly dizzy. Seeing the opportunity Geralt placed two sword strikes on its back. Angrily it turned around and began to swing its large hand wildly with the aim to hit Geralt. The Witcher avoided the attack quickly and again rolled away from it. Keira sent a lightning bolt right at the creature's eyes, temporarily blinding it. Taking the advantage Geralt hit the creature at the back of its leg. It howled in agony and fell down on its knees. The Witcher decided to finish off the creature quickly and buried his sword deep into the Golem's neck. It shrieked in pain and fell face first on the ground and became still.

"That was close." Geralt said.

"And that would be that! I knew we'd manage." Keira said.

"That so? Make sure and tell me beforehand next time."

"My intuition is a fine instrument, Witcher. Don't underestimate it. I've some very good feelings about you, for instance. In several domains."

"Not sure that I want to know what you have in mind." Geralt commented and moved forward.

Keira scowled at his back and eventually followed him. She started to talk again.

"Once you finally find Ciri, what will you do? Any plans?" Keira asked curiously.

"Depends what she wants." Came the reply.

"Imagined it….. how it will….. transpire? What will she say? What will she look like?"

"I have seen how she looks now. The Emperor's spies. And about everything else I don't know."

Keira realized that this time she really asked a personal question and she felt that Geralt is not comfortable regarding talking about his feelings. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "For getting ahead of myself. At times I forget that we hardly know each other, certainly not enough to discuss personal matters."

"Not to worry we'll get there." Geralt replied entering into another portal.

Finally they reached the spot where they saw the Wild Hunt.

"Look, we managed to cross the bridge. This is where we saw the Wild Hunt." Keira pointed out.

"Great, means they're way ahead of us. Come on." Geralt said.

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER…..**

The two of them followed the path at their front as there was no other way to proceed further. On their way they found few frozen Golems.

"Wild Hunt – definitely." Geralt murmured walking past the frozen figures of the Golems.

"They destroyed the mage's sentries? They didn't come here for a friendly chat with the elf." Keira said looking at the frozen figures.

"Meaning you ever thought they might've?" Geralt asked in disbelief.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." She glared at him.

Geralt shrugged and moved forward. They found more frozen Golems on their way.

"Frozen them before they could attack." Geralt murmured.

They went through a door and reached a large chamber. Both the Witcher and the sorceress has to stop when they saw a few portals ahead of them. Not only that, but the entire place was frozen by the White Frost.

"The White Frost! Mage from the Hunt summoned it!" Geralt said to Keira. "Can you seal those cracks it's blowing through?"

"They're too far! We must get closer! I shall shield us with Demetia Crest's Surge!" She said and cast a shield around both of them. "Stay close to me, Geralt." She warned.

Keira took slow steps towards the first portal and Geralt followed her steps, mindful to remain within the magical barrier. Keira began to murmur the incantation to close the portal once she was close enough. But nothing ever remains calm when someone has Geralt of Rivia involved. The hounds of the Wild Hunt begin to emerge from the portals and immediately attacked Keira. Geralt took the role of defending the sorceress and kept on killing the creatures until Keira closed the portal. He had done the same when Keira closed the remaining two portals.

"You did well, Keira." Geralt praised the sorceress. When he didn't receive any answer he looked at her and saw that she was leaning against the wall, holding her head in her hands.

"Keira?" Geralt asked concerned.

"Just a slight dizziness. It'll pass….. That took….. a great deal of power." She murmured and collapsed as her world turned back. But Geralt was quick, he easily caught her before she could fall on the ground.

"Keira…. If you can't go on…" He said.

"You can't leave me here!" She demanded.

"I'd never do that." Geralt replied in a softer tone.

Keira looked at the Witcher eyes and smiled, a genuine one. "Ahem. Love to be able to say we could stay here awhile and rest…"

"I know. I know. We must go on." Keira agreed, still lying in his arms.

With some effort she stood on her feet but as soon as she did so, she begin to feel the dizziness crawling over her head. She begin to falter in her steps. Geralt caught her from behind.

"You are not feeling well, Keira." Geralt said.

"It will be gone if I can rest for a few minutes." She suggested. "But we can't. I will manage. Don't worry."

Geralt shook his head at the stubbornness of the sorceress. "I have a better idea." Without giving her any opportunity to reply, he easily scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. "Now, let's go." Geralt begin to move forward with the sorceress in his arms. Keira hooked her arms around his neck to support herself and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

After sometime they reached a massive area where Geralt spotted the mage of the Wild Hunt, sealing their path with an ice wall.

"Hm. They blocked the passage. Maybe I can try to…" Geralt said to himself.

"No. Let me." Keira said from his arms.

Geralt looked at her face and he observed that she looked much better now. "If you insist." He let her down on her feet.

Keira murmured a spell and easily destroyed the ice wall. "Come. We might still catch them."

"Thanks for your help. Pretty tough slog." Geralt said while they were waling forward.

"You'd never have managed without me, would you? Come, now, admit it." Keira teased.

"I guess so." The Witcher agreed.

Finally they reached the lab of the mysterious elf whose projection they saw. But one of the elf of the Wild Hunt was also there but the mage was missing.

"He awaits us." Keira said.

"You are stubborn, dh'oine." The masked elf said in a grave tone.

"I have heard that from others." Geralt said unsheathing his sword.

"I shall help you." Keira offered.

"Just close the portals, Keira." Geralt said moving towards his enemy. The elf had a large axe in his hand, which Geralt eyed carefully. One hit from that axe and he is dead.

"What portals?" Keira asked, confused as she couldn't see any visible portals but the Witcher didn't bother to answer her.

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

 **LOCATION – SKELLIGE HARBOR**

The harbour of the Skellige always remains busy because of trade, merchandise and visitors. Skellige guards patrols the area always, so there are no chances of theft or any kind of misdeeds. The poor people remains busy in their work at the harbour, which earns them some coins to meet their expenses for foods and clothing.

So, today everything is going on same as usual. Workers and merchants were busy with their works, the guards were busy patrolling. No one had time to look at another person to see what they are doing. Everyone's attention was in their respective work. But soon every one's attention turned towards the left as a woman wearing a long black dress arrived there. She had a pale face, velvet eyes, perfect red lips and long raven hair which flowed down her back. In one word she was beautiful. Every hot blooded men's attention fell on her. But she didn't seem to care. She ignored all the stares she got and kept on walking forward. No one said anything to the woman when they saw the scowl that was on her face, even the guards stepped away from her path. She went at the far end of the harbour and stood there leaning against the wooden railing with her gaze fixed on the distant sea.

People begin to whisper behind her back wondering who she was because the people of Skellige are all familiar to each other. So when they saw an outsider they begin to talk.

"Who is that?" Someone whispered.

"Who knows? And we don't know with what intention she has arrived here." A woman responded.

"Look at our husbands, staring at her like vultures." Another woman cursed.

"Men are pigs. I told you that." The previous woman responded.

"You were right. I was fool not to believe you. Look at my husband. Just look at his face. If that woman now tells my husband to lick her feet he will do so immediately." The second woman responded in a disgusted voice.

"Even the guards are not questioning her." The first woman complained.

"Wait. Let me ask them who she is. Perhaps she is someone from royalty?"

"I don't think so. But there is no harm in asking. Let's go."

The two women approached one of the guards who were patrolling the harbour.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell us who that woman is?" One of the women asked.

"You mean her?" The guard indicated towards the woman in the long black dress.

"Yes."

"That is Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg. She is our King's guest." The guard answered.

Yennefer's eyes were fixed on the distant sea, but her mind was somewhere else. _Ciri. Where are you?_ She is desperately trying to find any clues of the whereabouts of the girl since Emyhr's spies brought the news that Ciri has been spotted. She knew she cannot find that girl alone, so she seek the help of the best tracker she knew – Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf. When she heard he is searching for her, she decided to meet him because he needed to hear that Ciri is back and if anyone can find Ciri, it's him. Also there was another reason for which she wanted to see him.

When she was kidnapped by the Wild Hunt, which was the last time she has seen his face. She has no memory on how she had escaped from the Hunt. Also she had amnesia. But when she regained her memory, she immediately begin to search for him. Then she heard that he has been found by the Witchers of Kaer Morhen and has been nursed back to health by none other than her so called best friend Triss Merigold. To make the matter worse, she heard that they were sleeping together. Long ago she warned Triss to stay away from him, but it seems she didn't listen. She seduced him and jumped into his bed at the first opportunity she got. She wanted to confront Triss but then she heard that they had gone their separate ways after Geralt recovered from his amnesia. Triss settled in Novigrad, while Geralt begin to search for her. Before he began his journey to find her, she had sent him a letter telling him to meet her as soon as he can. Then she found him in the White Orchard with Vesemir. The Emperor had summoned Geralt and she personally escorted the Witcher to the Emperor, while escaping from the Wild Hunt on the way to Emhyr's palace.

When she wanted to give him a good luck kiss back at Emhyr's palace, he acted rather odd. She wanted to kiss his lips but he only let her kiss his cheek. His behaviour was cold. Previously he always wanted her attention but the Geralt she has seen at Emhyr's palace is not the Geralt she knew or she loved. He has…. Changed a lot and she can swear that a certain red head sorceress is behind this.

At the thought of her best friend, Yennefer's mood turned worse. She came to Skellige to investigate the place where a magical commotion happened recently. She is almost sure that this involves Ciri. But Crach an Craite, one of the many Jarls of Skellige won't let her investigate the woods for an unknown reason. She suspects the reason though. Maybe he still held a grudge for her because of choosing Geralt over Crach at the end. Yes, she and Crach had a brief relationship but it came to nothing. It was over before it began.

Yennefer pushed those uneasy feelings at the back of her mind. Now, she had to focus on finding Ciri and for that she needed to investigate the woods to learn what happened there exactly and to know that she needs the Mask of Uroboros. But the mask is in the possession of the old mage Ermion and he will never give it to her because of the rumour of a curse that was placed on the mask. She doesn't care. She needs it for Ciri and for her she will do anything but to get her hands on the mask she needs a certain someone's help but he is in Velen looking for Ciri's trails.

"Come back to me, Geralt. I need you." She whispered, but she will never admit this truth in front of Geralt. Never.

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

 **BACK AT THE ELF'S LAB**

A loud clank echoed in the elf's lab when a large sword missed a body and hit the ground. Geralt rolled away to avoid the rider's blow and countered with a slash at his stomach. Dark blood splashed on the cold rock floor and the rider fell on his knees holding the wound on his stomach. Geralt moved forward with the intention to finish his enemy, but the dark rider surprised him by creating a defensive shield around him. When Geralt's sword met the shield he was blasted back with a massive force. The sword fell from his hand when he hit the ground hard, falling on his back. He quickly sat up to get his sword back, but instead he found himself face to face with a hound of the Wild Hunt. He eyes his sword which was lying just behind the hound's leg.

Wasting no time the hound lunged at its prey but before it could land a lightning bolt hit it in the face and threw it away. The sorceress stepped beside the fallen Witcher. Geralt nodded at her showing his appreciation and indicated her to close the portals that the black rider has opened. Geralt helped Keira by protecting her from the hounds while she was closing the portals. When all the portals were closed the shield around the black rider vanished. He put his axe on the ground as support and stood back on his feet to face the Witcher. The rider gripped his axe tight and swung it at the Witcher's head who was coming towards him. But the Witcher was more agile than the rider. He avoided the axe's blow and drive his sword right through the rider's stomach. Red blood flooded the floor of the lab as the rider fell on his knees again. This time the Witcher didn't give the rider anytime to open any portal. With a ninety degree swing of his sword he beheaded the black rider.

Keira came near Geralt immediately as soon as the rider died.

"Are you well and whole? I feared…" Keira said, her voice laced with concern.

"Unnecessarily. Let's look around." Geralt said.

They found another projection where the elf left a message for Ciri.

" _Zirael, this place is no longer safe. Do not tarry here long. Trust no one and above all beware of the witches of Crookback Bog. Try to reach the place where last we were together."_

"'Where last we were together.' Not much to go on." Geralt said. "Perhaps it's best he didn't leave a clearer message. The Wild Hunt broke in here, surely they saw the projection. They searched everything…. And if they had more time, they'd have probably torn the place to the ground. But that doesn't change the fact that we haven't learned anything – not about the elf, not about Ciri."

"Well we know they were well acquainted, and travelling together." Keira replied.

"Wonder why they split up." Geralt said looking around.

"Perhaps because the Wild Hunt was on the elf's trail, and Ciri would be safer if they did."

"Maybe you are right. Now, the Witches of the Crookback Swamp….."

"Crookback Bog." Keira intervened.

Geralt's eyes narrowed immediately. "Keira if you're hiding something…"

"But I didn't say…" Keira opened her mouth to explain.

"You know these witches?"

"I've never met them, but I've read of them. In an old manuscript I found in one of the huts of the village. It mentions the village witches venturing into Crookback Bog at times – to liaise between the villagers and Crones, the Ladies of the Wood. The Crones appear to be intolerant of the outsiders, but they help the local folk. Apparently, they stopped the spread of the plague in Velen." She explained.

"Hm. What's your take on this?"

"I'd love to shrug it off as the nattering of so many old women, yet….. Throughout my first fortnight in Velen, I had horrible nightmares. Something was calling me out into the swamps. One night I decided to enter the dream consciously, render it lucid. I confronted the…. Thing directly. It broke contact at once. Peaceful nights ever since."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? I told you Ciri had a run with a Witch." Geralt asked angrily.

"I had no idea you meant them…. If I'd told you something, you would have rushed off to find them….. But we needed first to confirm that Ciri was here, didn't we? I shall tell you everything now, of course."

"Hm. How do I find them?"

"The swamps are vast, dangerous, but they say the Crones mark the way for peasants who wish to visit them. The manuscript mentions a chapel in Crookback Bog. And from that chapel one must follow a Trail of Treats."

"Hm." Came the only reply.

"You know I truly believe that you'll find your Ciri." Keira murmured but Geralt didn't reply. "Alright then. As a start, let's look for a way out of here."

They begin to search for a way out but there seems to be no way. Suddenly Geralt's medallion started to tremble as he approached a particular section of the wall.

"My medallion's trembling, but nothing's here. What's with this wall?" Geralt said.

"It's an illusion. I sensed it as well. I expected we might run into such things, so I brought this." She pulled out a device from her pocket.

"What's this?"

"The Eye of Nehaleni. It dispels illusions. It's easy enough to build, so you're welcome to this one. It's bound to come in handy." She explained. "And each time it does, you will think of me." She flirted with a smile.

Geralt cleared his throat. "Hm. Thanks."

With the help of the Eye they found a passage and followed it. After a few minutes they reached a place where there were two ways. One to the left and another to the right.

"Do you feel that? A flow of fresh air, from the left? Must be an exit that way!" Keira said.

"Good let's get out from here." Geralt offered.

Geralt started to move towards the exit but Keira stood there.

"Wait." She stopped him. "There's still the magic lamp."

"The magic what now?" Geralt asked.

"Lamp. The elf promised to me in exchange for my help. And since his return seems doubtful, I must retrieve it myself. If I can find it, that is…. Will you help?" She asked softly.

Geralt sighed. "Yeah, I'll help. I owe you that."

"Splendid. Come then." Keira said in joy.

The two of them followed the path to the right and after solving a riddle Keira got what she wanted. Geralt didn't wanted to linger in there anymore. So they got out from there and saw the sunlight after a long time.

"Whew, at last. But it was worth it, right? You learned something about Ciri in the end, something important." Keira said.

"Seems so." Geralt agreed with her.

At their front there was the sea and a boat. Keira was about to leave but she turned around to face the Witcher again. "Do you intend to venture into the Crookback Bog? You must tell me about it afterwards."

"Don't know that I'll get the chance." Geralt said truthfully.

"Geralt, there are two types of men: those who see opportunity and take advantage, and those who forge opportunity themselves. I've always seen you as an example of the latter. Besides, I've a favour to ask you. So visit me some time?"

"I can't give my word. But I'll try."

"In that case, I shall be waiting." She replied in a flirtatious tone.

Geralt ignored it. "See you, Keira."

She winked at him and vanished into a portal.

Geralt saw her disappearing into the portal. He then turned around his destination - Crookback Bog. _  
_

[/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\][/\\]

 **NOTE: If there is anything wrong besides grammar let me know. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Notes

I am sorry for not updating my stories for a long time, specially the Witcher and Mass Effect series. I am apologizing for the delay but life kept me really busy. I am trying to get back as soon as possible and finish the JLU story. There is only one more chapter to finish it and then I will try to post one chapter for Mass Effect and Witcher every week alternatively.


	7. The truth behind the legend

It was midnight. The streets of the Novigrad were empty, except for the occasional patrol of the guards and the Witch Hunters. The guards seems satisfied, as there were no trouble brewing anywhere. Everything was calm and quiet. A few of the guards and the Witch Hunters can be seen flirting with the whores, trying to get them into bed without spending coins. But the whores knew their business and most of all they knew these men well. They knew once these men get their share of desired pleasure they will leave without paying a single copper and that can't be allowed. A few of the other Witch Hunters saw with amusement as their friend tried and failed in his attempt to get his pleasure without coins.

"Look at Benny. That woman just put him in his place." One fellow Huner said when the woman extracted her arm away from Benny's grasp and left without a second glance at him. The others laughed. Benny stalked forward towards his friends with a frown on his face.

"Laugh all you want. But one day I will get her." Benny said in an irritated tone. The others laughed more. Benny scowled.

"Enough! You had your fun! Let's get back to our duty." The leader named, Massano ordered. "Who knows what are patrolling the streets in the middle of the night? Keep your eyes open. If we are lucky we may catch Merigold."

"You think the King will reward us if we manage to catch Merigold?" Benny asked.

"Yes, the King will. But don't get ahead of yourself. It is extremely hard to catch a glimpse of Merigold. No one has ever seen her since Menge invaded her house. They say that she fled." Massano said.

"Damn witch!" Benny muttered. If only he can get then witch by himself he can get enough coins which will last lifetime. He can retire from this life and spend his life the way he wants. He will own a brothel with the coins and…. His lower body reacted with the thought what he is going to do when he would own a brothel.

"Are the prisoners safe?" Massano asked the others.

"Yes sir. I checked myself. They are secured." A hunter named, Bejor answered.

"Good. And the elf?" The Elf is in no condition to escape. We beat him up a lot today.

"Did he speak?"

"No sir. The Elf is stubborn. He still won't admit that he was working for Iorveth." Bejor replied.

"We will see how stubborn he is. Let him rest for today and then take the extreme steps. He will talk."

"Yes sir. Will do."

The Hunters begin to patrol the streets again for signs of mages, especially Triss Merigold but they never saw three hooded figures following them silently. They kept themselves hidden in the dark, away from the prying eyes of the streets.

"How long are we going to do this?" One of the hooded figure asked his companions.

"Until they return. We need to know where they are kept." A feminine voice answered.

"What if they won't return until dawn?" Another figure asked.

"Then, what do you suggest we do?" The feminine voice asked.

"Can you extract the location from their minds if we manage to get one of them?"

"I can. Why do you ask?" The female voice asked again.

"We should try to capture one of those Hunters."

"How do we do that? They cannot be bribed. If we attack them the other Hunters will be alerted." The man dropped his hood to reveal his face. He was a big man. His head was completely bald and one can certainly say that he is… fat.

"Relax, Djikstra. I have a plan." The female voice said in a calm tone.

"Wha…." Djikstra opened his mouth to retort because he was getting frustrated but the female voice cut him off. "Do you have some coins with you?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Hire a whore and tell her to seduce the Witch Hunter named Benny." The female voice said.

Djikstra's eyes widened instantly. But then he thought about it and realized his companion is correct. He also realized what she is planning to do. He gave a stiff nod to her and went away instantly.

"Do you think your plan will work?" The other hooded man asked the female.

"It will." The female replied in a determined tone as her strikingly beautiful green eyes remain fixed on the Hunters, patrolling the streets, ahead of her. "I will see to that." She finished after removing one red lock of her hair away from her face.

Benny was walking with his fellow hunters in a sour mood. He still cannot imagine that little strumpet just ditched him. How dare she? As he was frowning with his thoughts he saw a beautiful strumpet walking towards him, while giving extra sway to her hips in a seductive manner. He gave a good look at her and saw that indeed she was smiling at him in an inviting manner. The devilish smile on her lips was saying – Come and get me. He instantly paused and gave her his most erotic smile.

"How about we have some fun together, handsome? I think you are already tired of patrolling. I can help you refresh your body….. as well as your mind." The strumpet said seductively, while running her fingers over his left cheek.

"Why not?" He said and tried to grab her breasts. But she stepped behind with a giggle. "Not so fast. Not here at least." The woman said with a smirk.

"Let's go woman. I cannot wait anymore." He agreed and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Benny! What are you doing?" Massano asked.

Benny let his arms fall from the woman's shoulder and turned to face his leader with a sad face. Massano took pity seeing the sad face of one of his hunters. "Very well. You can leave for today. But I want you reporting back tomorrow as early as possible."

"Will do sir." Benny agreed with a large smile on his face.

"Go and have some fun." Massano said with a smirk.

"Of course, sir." Benny said returning to the woman who was still waiting for him. He placed his arm over her shoulder again and let her guide him where he can plough her as long he will want. The woman guided him to a lone house. It was small but had at least two rooms.

"This where we will have some fun?" Benny asked.

The woman bit her lower lip and smiled at him seductively. "You bet we will." She led him inside the house and let him sat down on her bed. He immediately begin to pull her by her arms. She giggled at his lack of patience. "We have all night. What's the hurry? You're going somewhere?"

"No. I will plough you all night woman and will make you scream." He said eyeing her body up and down.

"We will see that. Would you like some wine?" She asked.

"Of course. Bring me some." He ordered and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

The woman nodded. She watched him for a few seconds and saw that he has closed his eyes and not seeing her anymore. She saw the opportunity and quietly opened the door and left the house. Benny was waiting with his eyes closed but it has been few minutes since the woman has gone to get the wine.

"Where is my wine?" He raised his voice. No one answered. He immediately got up from his sleeping position and looked around. There was no sign of anyone in the room. Everything was quite. "I swear if that woman tried to pull some prank on me, I will find her and burn her alive." He said to no one. He was fuming in anger.

"That's all you can do right? Burning down innocent people?" A voice startled him completely. He jumped up and turned around. A hooded figure was standing at front of him. Where this person did came from? He can swear that there was no one just a moment ago. From the shape of the person and the voice he could tell that whoever is under the hood is a woman.

"Who are you woman? And how dare you?" Benny asked, getting angrier every second.

In response the woman simply removed her hood and stared at him sternly with her green eyes. He had seen her pictures but never saw her face to face. The pictures couldn't give enough credit to her beauty. She was impossibly beautiful. Benny was a man, he can tell. "Triss Merigold." He was shocked by both her appearance and beauty. He immediately went for his sword but he realized that he cannot move anymore. "What did you do, witch?"

Triss' hands glowed and Benny felt an unimaginable pain at his groin region. His eyes almost bulged out from his socket in pain. "What are you doing? What do you want?" Benny asked with gritted teeth.

"Give me the location of the prisoners." Triss said evenly. There was no sound of remorse in her voice.

"Never." He ground out.

"Loyalty is a very touchy thing but this time it won't do any good to you." Triss replied.

"You whore. You bitch. I will never tell." Benny replied again, trying to fight the pain at his lower region. He cannot believe that Triss Merigold the most wanted witch has attacked him. She must be desperate. "Menge will find you and burn you alive." He threatened.

"I don't need you to tell me. I already know." Triss replied calmly. Her palm glowing brilliantly with magic.

Benny cursed himself. She must have read his mind when he thought about the prison after she questioned him. He should have realized this. "Your threat regarding Menge doesn't fear me, hunter. He doesn't realize, but his death is approaching. The White Wolf will come." She said in a cold voice.

Benny shivered hearing her voice. He had no idea what she was talking about, but whatever it is, it's not good for Menge. He must warn him. "Menge already knows and he chose to ignore the warning but I cannot let you go. So, what should I do with you?" Triss asked as coldly as possible. She knew that if this man gets a chance he will kill her instantly. Despite knowing this she was still hesitating to take his life. She thought for a few seconds and murmured a spell under her breath. Benny's eyes turned blank for a few seconds and then he dropped on the bed unconscious. Triss murmured another spell which made Benny completely naked. She produced a bottle of wine out of nowhere and emptied it over his body and bed. She dropped the bottle on the bed and with a whooshing noise she created a portal and teleported away from there. She has everything she needed to get her fellow mages out from the prison.

Triss teleported herself back directly at Putrid's Grove. She found Francis Bedlam getting rid of the clothes that he wore a few minutes ago and Djikstra was sitting in a chair staring at the ground. "I got it. I know where my friends are kept imprisoned." She announced after entering the room.

"What did you do to the hunter?" Francis asked.

"I let him go." Triss replied, while removing her hood.

Francis immediately got angry. "Now, why would you do that? You should have killed him!" He said harshly.

"Calm down, Francis." Djikstra said after putting his hand on Francis' shoulder. "I am sure our sorceress have an explanation for her actions."

"I do. It would have been suspicious if suddenly one of the Witch Hunters disappeared after visiting a whore house. Menge could have ordered his men to move his prisoners away. I couldn't take that risk. I took care of his memory and left him in a state that when he wakes up, he will think that he had a lot of fun tonight."

"See?" Djikstra said looking at Francis, giving him an 'I told you so' look. Then he turned back to Triss. "What is your next plan? How do we help the other mages?"

Triss remained silent at the question. She wasn't sure how to approach from here. One false move and she will be captured with her friends or something worse. She doesn't care about herself or hesitate to put herself at risk but the other mages needed her. She can't get caught by the hunters. She sat down on a chair and looked at her companions. "When I looked into the Hunter's mind I saw a secret passage that can lead us right inside the secured walls of the prison. I think I can find it but what we will do once we get inside? There will be numerous guards inside, guarding the prisoners."

"We need a distraction. A big one." Djikstra said.

Triss nodded. "Yes. Maybe we can cause a distraction. There is a warehouse just beside the prison. It contains gallons of oils. If someone can set a fire there, then the guards won't be able to pay much attention among the chaos."

"That's a brilliant plan. But who will do the honor?" Djikstra asked because he certainly won't do it.

"I have someone in mind." Triss smiled a little.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _ **SOMETIME LATER…**_

The door of an inn opened from inside and a dwarf stepped outside counting the coppers he just won from card game. He looked happy. He looked around to see if anyone is watching him and to his satisfaction he found no prying eyes on him. He placed the coppers inside a small pouch and placed it inside his clothes, so that no one can steal it. Seeing it was already very late he decided to go back and have some rest. But he didn't walk more than just a few feet, then he felt someone following him. He let the stranger follow him and said nothing. Suddenly without warning he turned around at the stranger and got ready to strike but he halted at the last second and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Triss?"

"Zoltan." Triss greeted.

"What are you doing out in the open?" Zoltan said with concern and looked around frantically to check whether any witch hunter was near them.

"Relax, Zoltan. I have checked." Triss assured her friend.

"It's still too risky. You shouldn't have. Geralt…" Zoltan stopped himself from speaking further when he saw Triss turn her face away from him. He realized his mistake too late because he saw her eyes turn glassy at the mere mention of the Witcher's name. But Geralt is not just a Witcher to her, he is much more. He is the man, she gave her heart to. He is the only man she has ever loved and ever will. There can be no other. "Ah…. Well what are you doing out in the open?" Zoltan tried to change the subject.

"I need your help, Zoltan. I am going on a rescue mission." Triss said.

"Rescue mission? Who?" Zoltan asked.

"My fellow mages. They are imprisoned by Menge. I know where they are." Triss answered.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it is not safe for you to go there."

"I have no choice. I can't let them die and besides I am the only one who can help them." Triss said stubbornly.

"As you wish. How can I help?" Zoltan asked with a sigh.

"I need you to create a distraction for me, while we enter the prison through an underground secret entrance." Triss said.

"How? Have you planned anything?"

"Yes. There is a warehouse which stores oils, just beside the prison. I just want you to lit it up and escape. Don't risk to show yourself to the hunters."

"I understand but how can I leave you alone in that kind of danger? Zoltan said angrily.

"You can and you will. Besides I won't be alone. Please, Zoltan." She requested.

"Okay, lass. I could never say 'No' to you." Zoltan mumbled. "When?"

"Meet me within thirty minutes near the docks."

Zoltan nodded. "I will get my stuff."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _ **FEW MINUTES LATER**_

"Zoltan you are late." Triss whispered.

"I know. I know. It is because I had to avoid Dandelion. He was asking a lot of questions." Zoltan apologized.

"Did you tell him?"

"Are you mad? If I had told him, he would have insisted on coming here." Zoltan said with wide eyes.

"Ahh. Yes." Triss agreed bowing her head.

"Merigold let's go." Djikstra whispered from the shadows.

"Who is that?" Zoltan asked.

"A friend. He is helping me out." Triss said and moved towards Djikstra. Zoltan followed.

The three of them hid in the shadows and watched the prison from afar. They saw the outside entrance was heavily guarded. Four guards at the door and two archers on top of the platform just above the door.

"The door is heavily guarded. There is no way we are going through that way." Djikstra said.

"We not going through the front. I told you about the secret passage." Triss replied. She then eyed the warehouse. To her satisfaction there were no guards in front of it. Meaning Zoltan can get in without any kind of problem. "Zoltan do you think you can get in?"

"I can." Zoltan answered.

"Good we will wait for your signal." Triss said. Zoltan gave a nod and headed towards the warehouse. The guards didn't react to his presence. Djikstra followed the sorceress with his men towards the secret passageway.

"You sure it is there?" Djikstra asked. Triss gave him a look. "Just asking." He said holding up his hands in surrender. After a few minutes of searching they found the entrance to the secret passage. But the narrow passage was pitch dark and nothing could be seen. Djikstra's men were about to lit torches but Triss stopped them.

"There may be some kind of flammable gas down there. Old tunnels and passages often are filled with them. Follow me." She twisted her fingers and a magical light appeared just above her palm showing them the path inside the tunnel. The secret passage was very narrow, only one man at a time can go through. Triss took the lead and followed the path.

"If there are drowners in there, we are done for. There is no room for fight. They will tear us apart." One of Djikstra's men said.

"Don't be such a coward. Drowners don't live here." Another one countered.

"Stop fighting like children and follow her." Djikstra barked at his men. They immediately did as they were told.

Soon the passage ended and Triss found a door blocking their way. She murmured a spell under her breath and the door opened quietly without using any force. She opened it slightly and peeked through the gap. She saw at least ten guards overlooking the entrance to the deeper dungeons. There was no way to sneak in.

"At least ten hunters." Triss whispered.

"We can't fight that many. My men will die." Djikstra said.

"I know. We must wait for the distraction and wait for the hunters to move away from the entrance. Then we can easily sneak in. They won't be able to see us." Triss said.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But we have to take the risk."

"I…" Djikstra's words remained unspoken as the whole area shook by a deafening explosion.

"That's our signal." This time Triss opened the door and peeked her head outside. To her luck the guards had indeed moved away from the entrance to have a good look at the warehouse which was on fire. Many other hunters were running to get the wounded men away from there to a safe location for treatment. The explosion was so great that it destroyed the wall adjacent to the warehouse and platform on top of the entrance to the prison was blown away. "Quickly, follow me." Triss said as she got outside the secret entrance quietly. She sneaked past the guards easily along with Djikstra and his men.

Inside the prison they moved carefully without making as less noise as possible. So far they haven't noticed any guards but that doesn't mean that there aren't any. Djikstra located a door at the far end of the corridor. "That must be it."

"Yes but there are two hunters. Look." Triss indicated to the opposite side of the door. There were indeed two hunters guarding the doors. They were almost hidden from plain sight as they stood beside a giant pillar.

"What do you want us to do?" Djikstra asked.

"There is no way we are sneaking past them. You must kill them in a direct fight. I will cast a spell and prevent any sound from going outside." Triss said. Triss immediately cast a spell which prevented all sounds from going outside. The hunters outside the dungeons never heard the muffled cry of their fellow hunters as they got outnumbered and succumbed to death. After finishing the guards off, Djikstra opened the door with the key he got from one of the hunters he and his men just killed. The door instantly opened and inside they found six different cells which held one prisoner each.

"Miss Merigold!" The imprisoned mages said in surprise. "You came for us."

"Of course." Triss said. Djikstra's men begin to open the cell doors with the keys retrieved from the hunter's body. As the mages were being rescued Triss heard a muffled groan from the cell at the corner. Curious she went over there and take a look inside. Someone was lying on the floor inside the cell and was mumbling in pain.

"Who is that?" Triss asked.

"He is an elf. They brought him a few days ago and every day they tortures him." One of the fellow mages said.

"Why would they imprison an elf?" Triss asked herself.

"The hunters claimed that this elf worked for Iorveth and was behind the assassination of King Foltest."

Triss eyes widened in shock. "What did the elf say?"

"He never admitted that he killed the king or was somehow behind the assassination."

"Elves can be stubborn." Djikstra said.

"He said anything else?" Triss asked, ignoring Djikstra.

"No not to the guards. But he often mumbles a name under his breath when he is unconscious or asleep. He claims to be the brother of that elf." One mage revealed.

"Name? What name?" Triss asked.

"Cedric."

Triss eyes widened. This is Cedric's brother? The elf she met in Flotsam? The elf who helped her? She must rescue his brother. She owed that much to Cedric. "Djikstra get the elf out from there. We are taking him too." The cell door was opened immediately and Triss stepped inside. But the elf showed no sign that he was aware of their presence. Triss immediately realized that the elf was unconscious and the reason was the punishment he received from the hunters.

"Triss that elf is no condition to move." Djikstra said.

"I will take him. You lead the mages outside and straight to Putrid Grove." Triss said. Then she turned towards the elf and murmured a healing spell. It didn't do much good but it was better than nothing. She carefully placed her hand behind his neck and lifted his body up in a sitting position. She let his head fall on her shoulder. "Djikstra. Go." He nodded and took the lead. His men and the other mages followed him outside leaving Triss behind with the elf. Triss opened a portal and immediately teleported away from there with the elf in her arms.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _ **NEXT DAY, AT DAWN**_

The elf begin to stir in his sleep as he was beginning to wake up on a comfy bed. Well, not that comfy but it was hundred times better than the prison floors. With his eyes still closed the elf felt his surroundings. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he immediately sat up on his bed. He looked around cautiously and found himself inside a comfy room, sitting on a bed. He spotted some bloody bandages on the floor beside the bed and found some bandages on his own body over the wounds. His body still felt stiff but half of the pain was gone as he saw how his wounds were treated with care. But where is he now? And how did he get here? Who brought him here? And most importantly who rescued him from the hands of the Hunters?

At that time the door to his room opened and a woman stepped inside. She had striking green eyes and red auburn hair which flowed down her back like a red wave. He immediately recognized her. "Triss Merigold." He greeted.

"You know my name?" Triss asked with a little surprise.

"I do. I believe you are the one who rescued me and brought me here? The elf asked.

She nodded in reply. "I wasn't alone. I had my friends who helped me back there."

"Where is _Gwynbleidd_ _?" The elf asked suddenly._

 _"Wha… What?" Triss asked. She was so surprised that she had no answer to his question._

 _"Where is the Witcher?" He asked again._

 _"I don't know." Triss answered truthfully._

 _"He isn't here?"_

 _"No." Triss shook her head in a negative way._

 _"I thought it was you and him, who rescued me together."_

 _"No. I have other friends." Triss said._

 _"Not true. You have friends. But Gwynbleidd is not your friend. He is much more. He is your mate." The elf said._

 _"How do you know all this? And Geralt is not my mate."_ _Well not anymore._ _She said the last part to herself._

 _"But that cannot be true." The elf asked._

 _"Why would you say that?" Triss asked. Now her emotions were running high. "And how do you know me? We have never met."_

 _"My name is Valor. I am….." He was cut off by the sorceress. "Cedric's brother. I know that." Triss said._

 _"I saw your and the Witcher's statue in the garden of the Roses of Remembrance. I think you are aware of the legend?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do you know why Cymoril was called as the most beautiful elf to ever exist? I think not. It was not just because of her physical beauty. The love she held for her mate and vice versa was never seen before. It was almost magical. According to the legend the statue was created on its own as the symbol of true love. In her mate's eyes she was the most beautiful creature to ever exist, he saw no other she-elf. There was only Cymoril. That was how the legend was created and Cymoril became the most beautiful elf to ever exist. Then why the statue changed? Why it now represents you and him?" Valor explained._

 _Triss remained silent because she had no answer and she was a little surprised hearing the truth behind the legend._

 _"I will explain to you as much as I can. Since the statue is no longer of Cymoril and her mate and it is of you and Gwynbleidd, it only means one thing – the love you two has for each other was true. There can be no greater love. Your feelings for each other is so deep that even surpassed the beautiful magic of Cymoril's love. This love you have for each other will always remain as it is. It is immortal. No magic, or anything else can change it. You are his as much he is yours. There can be no other in his life nor in yours." By the time Valor explained, Triss had tears running down her eyes. She didn't even tried to hide them. There was no meaning to hide them anyways because the elf knew everything, well not everything but most._

 _"Why are you saying this to me? And is this some kind of magic?" Triss asked. She didn't want to get bind by some magic nor did she want Geralt to get involved in this._

 _"There is no magic as you sorceress or mages. This is the magic of heart, true and deep feelings for each other which will never weaver. Love." Valor paused. "And Gwynbleidd will return to you from wherever he is now."_

 _Triss eyes widened in disbelief. First the mage, now this elf. They both said that Geralt will return. A small part of her heart still believed it because she was not sure whether to believe what Valor said. Elven legends were always exaggerated._

 _"You don't believe me." Valor observed._

 _"I don't know whether to believe or not. Too much has happened to me." Triss said._

 _"Don't be afraid sorceress. You will be reunited with your love very soon." That's all Valor said before closing his eyes to take some rest._

 _VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

 _ **Note: Please review and let me know your opinions. I will progress depending on whether you readers are accepting my story the way it is or not. I apologize for the long wait again. Sorry.**_ __

 _ **I will remind you again. If you read this chapter, just take a minute of your time and leave a review. It helps me to know how the readers are reacting to my story and they also encourages me a lot.**_


	8. Revenge

**NOTE: I know that I haven't updated for a while and this is a short chapter. But I just want to see what are the readers thoughts after reading this chapter. Are they interested anymore? Is this good enough or bad? Anything let me know by reviews.**

 **Oh. The song is not mine. :P**

* * *

Triss was in her room pacing. She couldn't sleep. For a while now she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as if something bad is about to happen. She knew it has something to do with Geralt. She hoped that wherever he is, he is okay. She knew that whatever she and Geralt had is over. He had recovered his memory and now things aren't going to be same anymore. No more pleasant hugs or kisses, no more intimate love making at night. She knew that he is happy, and she is good with that but that didn't stop her heart from aching. She was looking out of the window towards the moon which was shining brightly, thinking about him and before she knew what she was doing her lips were moving on their own.

The atmosphere around the Putrid Grove seemed peaceful. The guards were patrolling the streets with the occasional witch hunters, looking for their prey, the vilest of all witches, yet the loveliest one, Triss Merigold. But they had no idea that she is just a few steps away from them, residing inside the boundaries of the Putrid Grove. It was around night, but not mid-night. The rescued mages were talking among themselves, trying to formulate a plan to escape Novigrad and their death in the process. They knew they have Triss Merigold who gave them her word that she will help them to escape even at the cost of her own life. And they trusted her, because it was she who rescued them from the prisons. They are safe now, for now. But they cannot stay here forever, they must leave soon.

"Where is Miss Merigold?" One of the male mages asked.

"Why do you ask?" Another one said.

"I would like to know how longer we should wait here. When can we escape?"

"She gave her word and she will keep it. I last saw her with the elf. When she left the elf she looked miserable."

"Why? We must help her if she needs any help. She did so much for us."

A murmur of agreement was heard inside the room.

"Shhh… listen." They heard a female voice singing in the middle of the night. She was not singing loudly enough to get the attention of the guards outside but the people inside Putrid's Grove could hear the voice. Her voice was lovely but it was also filled with great sorrow.

" _We came close yet distance didn't get reduced between us,_

 _It's not necessary that earth always approaches or goes to meet sky,_

 _The true love is the one,_

 _Which never finds its destination,_

 _There were colors, atmosphere was beautiful and shining,_

 _When you were close near to me,_

 _This world was like a heaven,_

 _On the sand of time._

 _Writing something like my name where have you gone,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story._

 _Without any reason I just bumped into your fragrance,_

 _Look while walking where we have come._

 _If heaven is here only, then why I cannot find you?_

 _Moon and sun everyone is here,_

 _I have been waiting for you for centuries,_

 _Sitting here thirsty from long time._

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story._

 _The journey of this thirst will end,_

 _Something which was incomplete will get completed._

 _The sky has bowed,_

 _And the two worlds have met,_

 _Everywhere its atmosphere of meeting._

 _The temples are ready decorated, fragrances are everywhere,_

 _God himself came here to read,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story,_

 _Our incomplete story."_

By the time she stopped singing everyone had tears in their eyes. Some of the female mages were sobbing openly.

"That was Miss Merigold?"

"Aye."

"She has a lovely voice but she has a lot of heartache. She seem to have lost someone very dear to her."

"Most likely someone she loved, as in romantically."

"Yes. Sounds like it."

The elf named Valor opened his eyes from rest. "The fox cries for the Wolf." He muttered to no one.

* * *

 **CIRI'S STORY**

People outside the walls of Novigrad were sleeping at night soundlessly, tired of working for the entire day on fields and elsewhere. So no one noticed a girl, with her face hidden by her hoody appeared from the darkness. She seemed cautious as she looked twice before approaching the city. When she was satisfied that no one was watching her she stepped forward silently. She kept on walking towards the gates of Novigrad where the guards are. She seemed to hesitate. Suddenly to her right she heard a sound of twig breaking. Faster than a human can blink, she had a sword in her hand. The light of the moon reflected on the sharp shining blade. But her concern was of nothing, it was only a rabbit hiding inside the bushes. She seemed let out a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword. She got past the guards, they didn't seem to be bothered by her presence, which was good because she is trying to avoid any kind of attention.

She looked around. Her task will be much more difficult than she thought. The city of Novigrad is much larger than she thought it would be and finding the one, she is looking for, in this large city is not an easy task. But she have to find, Triss. Only Triss can help her right now, aside from Geralt and Yennefer.

Her big sister or _not?_ Ciri doesn't know how she feels about Triss: A big sister or a mother figure like Yennefer? Well, she cannot dwell on this matter for long. She must find some shelter before sunrise. The Hunt has eyes everywhere. She must not let their gaze fall on her otherwise she is dead. But the question is how will she find Triss in this big city?

She kept on walking through the streets. Suddenly her eyes fell on a poster on the wall. It was Triss' face and she is wanted by Radovid? Then she realized why. She heard about the massacres at the Loc Muinne where Geralt and Triss both were involved. Something bad must have happened there. She also realized another thing: It will now be much harder than before to find Triss because if she is in Novigrad she is definitely in hiding. What she will do now? Who will help her?

There's someone else. She has no desire to put him in danger but she really has no choice but to meet him – Dandelion. So she started to walk towards her destination among the crowds of people in the streets of Novigrad. She collided with a woman whose face was hidden under a hood, same as Ciri's. They mumbled a quick apology to each other and left hurriedly. If the two women would have taken a few moments to take a good look at each other's faces, Ciri would've realized the person she was looking for previously was standing right before her. But unfortunately, neither looked at each other's faces.

* * *

 **THE WITCHER'S STORY**

Geralt was riding towards the Crookback Bog for an entire day now. It's a long ride and Roach, his mare was also very tired. He could see that. He stopped Roach and got down from her back. He looked around for shelter, but they were in the middle of the road and he could see no village nearby. He gave Roach some food and water and let her take some rest. He spotted a large tree nearby where he could take some rest. He sat down tiredly with his back against the tree and took a bite from the bread he bought from an inn previously. The bread was not delicious or anything but it was good enough to eat. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He wondered what Ciri is doing now, how is she, etc. He sincerely hoped that the Wild Hunt was unable to track her down. But for how long? Eventually they will get to her and once they get their hands on her, she has only a single fate waiting for her: Death.

He cannot let that happen. But how can he stop the Wild Hunt? He can't and he has no idea where Ciri was right now. She appeared in different places like a ghost. He couldn't figure out why would Ciri be near the witches of the Crookback Bog. From what Keira described they are the creatures of evil. He have to get to Crookback Bog by tomorrow afternoon. Every minute he spares, he is putting Ciri in more danger of being captured by the Hunt.

Slowly his thoughts drifted from Ciri to Yennefer. He was surprised to see her in White Orchard but it was no surprise to him that it was her who found him instead of him finding her. She wore her traditional black and white dress and looked beautiful as ever: Her violet eyes, long raven hair that flow down her back, red lips and not to mention her trademark scent of lilac and gooseberries. He was mesmerized seeing her in front of him. He could tell that she was annoyed seeing him coated with blood. It was her nature to remain neat and clean as much as possible. He won't lie, once he saw her his eyes immediately travelled over her body. Her long legs, thin waist and voluptuous breasts. SHe notices his stare of course and he could swear that he saw a hint of smirk at the corner of her lips. She knew the effect she had on him always. It was irresistible, like a moth flying into fire, no matter the consequences.

There was no doubt that he loved her and she knew that very well. The mention of the unicorn in her letter brought some pleasant memories back when he was travelling with Vesemir. He just stared at her when she appeared out of nowhere just outside the door of the White Orchard, taking in her beauty. He looked that she had not changed a bit, not even slightly. He could still see her affection for him in those violet eyes of hers. She was also as commanding as ever. After escaping from the hands of the Wild Hunt and meeting the Emperor she explained that it was because of her the Wild Hunt was able to track them down. It wasn't her fault because she was only trying to find Ciri whom she loved dearly, like a daughter. She put her trust in him, because he is the best tracker she knew about.

Geralt could remember the expression of hurt on her face when he didn't let her kiss him on the lips. She of course knew about his and Triss' involvement. Geralt wanted to kiss her, badly. He had missed her, a lot. But at that moment he just couldn't do it. His feelings for both the sorceress was conflicted and it still is. But in doing the right thing he had hurt her: his _Yen._ She asked him to investigate Velen and Novigrad for her while she would go and investigate Skellig herself.

Geralt let out a sigh. He wanted to go to Skellig now, near her. But he can't, not now. He needed to find Ciri who is no less important to him than Yennefer. For Ciri, he is prepared to sacrifice anything. He was slowly falling asleep but a creaking sound suddenly alerted him. He rolled away from his position right at the last second. A sword stuck the trunk of the tree right where his head was. He immediately got in a crouching fighting stance with the steel sword in his hands. His eyes fell on the his would be murderer. It was a man dressed in a dark red robe with a sword in his hand. His face was hidden by a scruff over his face. His skin was dark but his eyes were strikingly red.

"Who are you?" Geralt asked cautiously while observing his enemy.

The man observed Geralt carefully for a few moments before removing the scruff from his face. From his features it was clear that he was in his early twenties. He had beard over his face and looked pure evil: bringer of death. "Geralt of Rivia." He addressed Geralt then immediately attacked. Geralt managed to parry his blows but he was surprised at the speed in which his enemy was attacking him. Those blows were just like a trained witcher. Geralt deflected one of his attack and countered with one of his own but his enemy deflected his attack like he did. The two men backed away carefully watching each other.

"The rumours are true. You are good, Witcher." The man mocked. "But I'm better."

Then he attacked again. This time Geralt was ready. He quickly blocked and countered with a devastating slash with the intent of cutting his opponent's hand. His hit was true. Geralt's sword strike his opponent's hand but to his surprise even that powerful blow didn't cut his hand off. The man backed away covering his injured shoulder joint with his good hand. He was bleeding but not that much. The power with which Geralt attacked, should've cut his hand away from his shoulder like a cutting butter. Geralt didn't wasted any opportunity. He pressed his opponent. But the man only smirked and immediately recovered from his pain. He swiftly blocked Geralt's attack and kicked him away.

Geralt rolled back and got on his feet immediately ready to fight his opponent. He cannot understand why he couldn't cut his opponent's hand. His grip on his sword tightened. He launched himself towards his opponent. Their swords met each other with sparks but nobody was getting the upper hand in the fight. Geralt begin to slash at his opponent with more aggression and speed. He didn't held back. He landed a few blows but they were not lethal. The man staggered back again.

"I was wrong." The strange man confessed.

"Wrong about what?" Geralt asked cautiously.

"About you. You are not good, you are the best Witcher." The man said.

"And?" Geralt asked.

"But still you stand no chance against me. No man, woman or any witcher can defeat me." The man mocked.

"We will see about that." Geralt's grip tightened on his sword.

The man laughed slightly. "Don't you see WItcher? Your sword cannot kill me. The power with which you had hit me, I should have died. But I didn't and these wounds I received will be gone soon. These are only scratches."

"Then I will have to find another way to kill you." Geralt said angrily pulling out his silver sword which glistened in the moonlight.

The man laughed again. "Silver sword? Do I look like a monster to you?"

"Monsters often wear disguises." Geralt said.

"It won't do any good, Witcher because I am neither a monster nor a man." He revealed.

"That is not possible." Geralt said.

"I know you won't believe me. It seems I have to show you, then kill you." The man smirked.

"What are you?" Geralt asked.

"Tut! Tut! Such bad manners but nothing is expected more from a Witcher like you. You want to know who I am?" The man said.

"That's what I asked because I have no idea why you are trying to kill me." Geralt said.

"I am Azar Javed, bringer of death." The man revealed his identity.

Geralt was surprised at the name. "Azar Javed is dead."

"True and you killed him, Witcher. But he was my lord, my master. So, I named myself after him and here I am to get revenge by getting rid of his murderer." He explained. "Be prepared to die, Witcher because there's no one who can stop me besides my lord. I will avenge him with your blood." Then to Geralt's utter shock the Azar Javed's body begin to change. The left side of his clothes ripped open and his left hand transformed into the hand of a monster. All red with spikes just like the mutants he killed in Vizima. Then his eyes begin to change too. His red human eyes change to slits, narrow, cat-like just like a Witcher's. The only difference was that his eyes were red instead of yellow.

Geralt was so surprised at the sudden change of events that he couldn't stop the blow from the strange mutant. A wide gash was left on his shoulder from the monstrous hand. Geralt hissed in pain and backed away. Not giving up Geralt attacked the mutant but it was really much more powerful. It was not only fast but it was strong too. On one hand it wielded a sword and his other hand had a deadly claw. Geralt dodged, parried a few blows, landed a few of his own but it didn't stop the mutant. It kept on coming. Suddenly taking Geralt by surprise the monster swiped his feet with his long monstrous hand. Even his sword get separated from his hand. The mutant wanted to smash Geralt with it's powerful monstrous hand but Geralt managed to save himself with Quen shield. The mutant kept on hitting his shield and Geralt knew he cannot hold on for much longer. His shield was already cracking from the brute strength of the monster. It landed another blow and Geralt's shield smashed completely. The blow so powerful that Geralt was thrown away several feet on the ground.

Geralt watched as his enemy was standing on top of him ready to deal the fatal blow. He couldn't do anything. Nothing effected this monster. But just before the mutant could strike him a wave of fire hit it and threw it away. It shrieked in pain and begin to thrash around trying to put off the fire. Geralt turned back to meet his saviour and was greeted with a gentle smile which he remembered very well.


End file.
